Amor Comprado
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Edward lo consideraba estúpido y para bella lo significaba prácticamente todo, una noche, una simple mirada, basto para que una simple distracción se convirtiera en amor! Historia corta Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Edward lo consideraba estúpido y para bella lo significaba prácticamente todo, una noche, una simple mirada, basto para que una simple distracción se convirtiera en amor!

Vamos emmett, sabes que nunca pagaría por una mujer – inquirí molesto.

Lo se play boy, pero no es así – sonrió.

Ha, no? – pregunte.

Míralo como una nueva aventura, algo para salir de la rutina – se desparramo sobre el sillón.

Vaya manera de hacerlo – me queje.

Emmett era un cerdo sin dudas, mira que proponerme tal cosa, la educación que había recibido no me permitía siquiera considerarlo.

Piénsalo hermano, imagínate una hermosa chica, curvilínea de la que no sepas nada – suspiro – ella no querrá casarte contigo a la mañana siguiente.

No todas mis aventuras lo han querido – me excuse.

Oh, vamos Edward, eres el candidato perfecto, rico, de buena familia, guapo, y prácticamente inalcanzable – gruñí.

Sabes que ahora elijo mejor mis aventuras – reconocí.

Es por eso que no te has llevado a la cama a Jessica? – asentí.

Es guapa, no lo voy a negar, pero es demasiado intensa, no la tendría ni en cuenta – dije asustado.

Mejor todavía, vamos hermano, mira, veamos un poco la mercancía, y si nos gusta, la compramos, si no… simplemente nos vamos – lo mire enojado,.

Son mujeres emmett, no mercancías – entorno los ojos.

De acuerdo, entonces… iras conmigo? – pregunto.

No, emmett, si quiero acostarme con una mujer, la conquisto, no le pago – se levanto abruptamente.

Como quieras viejo – camino hasta la puerta – tú te lo pierdes, invitare a jasper, seguro él es menos cobarde – azoto la puerta al salir.

Sabía que pronto se le pasaría, solo estaba enojado, pero no podía ceder esta vez, mama me había inculcado que las mujeres no debían de ser compradas.

Tocaron la puerta y pedí pasaran.

Jessica entro con ese movimiento sensual, sin duda sus tácticas no desistían, era una accionista minoritaria de la empresa, su padre le había regalado las acciones, era una niña rica y mimada, dispuesta a conseguir a toda costa lo que quería, yo me había planteado como su nuevo juguete y a pesar de mis obvias negativas, seguía sin rendirse.

Hola Edward – dijo sensualmente.

Jessica como estas – pregunte amablemente.

Bastante bien, no lo ves – dio una vuelta.

Claro que lo veo, luces fantástica.

Gracias, pero no me he arreglado así de en balde – sonrió – que tal si me invitas a cenar? – pidió.

Eh, yo tengo una cita – mentí.

Con una mujer? – pregunto exaltada.

No, es con emmett – entorno los ojos.

Bueno… - tomo su móvil – tal vez pueda llamarlo y decirle que…

No, se lo he prometido – dije exhalado.

No creo que sea tan importante – dijo molesta.

Eh, veras, quiere que lo acompañe a ver… a su… eh, tía – dije al fin.

La que vive en santa barbará? – pregunto.

Si, está un poco enferma y el la quiere mucho – camine hasta ella, intentando convencerla con todo el poder de mi mirada – sabes que me encantaría jess, pero emmett, es mi mejor amigo – tome su mano.

Edward… - susurro, acercando su rostro al mío.

Era un hombre, y hacia casi un mes que no estaba con nadie, el trabajo me absorbía completamente, Jessica era sensual y deseable, pero sería un error terrible dejarme llevar, ella no era cualquiera, y estaba seguro de que me arrepentiría si la llevara a la cama.

El teléfono sonó, salvándome de nuevo, Jesica me miro molesta y lo tomo.

Hola? – casi gruño.

A hola emmett – demonios, era emmett.

Si, está aquí, como sigue tu tía, Edward me ha contado que está enferma, seguro que tienen que ir esta noche a verla? – dijo casi suplicante.

Estaba perdido, emmett estaba molesto conmigo y seguramente me echaría de cabeza con Jessica, demonios.

Si, oso, te veo después – me tendió el teléfono – quiere hablar contigo.

Lo tome nervioso – hola?.

Vaya que eres mentiroso – dijo riéndose.

Vamos amigo, sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo – seguí.

Oh, de acuerdo, Jessica sigue por ahí, es que no entiende tus negativas? – pregunto.

Sabes que no – respondí.

Bueno… te hablaba para disculparme… pero en vista de que te tengo en mis manos, solo te diré que pasare por ti a las 8.30 – me confundió.

Para ir a ver a tu tía? – pregunte.

Ho, si, o mejor a unas cuantas chicas sexys, ya lo sabes Edward – se carcajeo.

Eres tan buen amigo – dije sarcásticamente.

Lo sé, me lo agradecerás, y pobre de ti que no vayas, le hablo a Jessica – gruñí bajo.

De acuerdo – accedí.

Hasta la noche – colgó.

Suspire pesadamente, como demonios me había metido en todo esto, ahora tendría que ir con emmett a pagar por mujeres, era de lo más absurdo, pero no podía negarme.

Todo bien – pregunto Jessica.

Eh, si, jess tengo mucho trabajo – me disculpe.

Frunció el ceño molesta – de acuerdo, nos vemos – dijo y salió.

Me senté sobre mi sillón y revise algunos papeles, no podía dejar de pensar en el lugar al que iríamos, había visitado muchos tables dance y espectáculos, pero esto era diferente, por supuesto aceptaría solamente si veía una mujer que realmente me gustara, al final quizás la idea no fuese tan grotesca.

Adelante todo el trabajo que pude, ser el director ejecutivo de televisión mundial, no era ningún trabajo fácil, pero después de la retirada de mi padre, yo tenía que hacerme cargo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo completamente, hasta que mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de emmett pidiéndome que bajara, fui rápidamente al baño y me mire al espejo, por alguna extraña razón me preocupaba mi imagen, acomode mi traje, y me lave la cara, tenía un aspecto de desvelo.

Que mas da – susurre.

Salí de la oficina y baje por el elevador, todos los empleados se habían marchado, mi volvo estaba guardado en el estacionamiento, y ya que me iría con emmett lo dejaría allí.

Emmett me esperaba en su mercedes rojo, me parecía un auto demasiado llamativo, pero quien entendía a emmett.

Hola viejo, listo para la acción? – dijo burlón.

Entre y lo mire molesto – mas te vale que encuentre una chica linda que me haga olvidar tu chantaje – lo amenace.

No te preocupes, me han contado que hay una bellezas espectaculares, puedes escoger la que más te guste – dijo entusiasmado.

Mas te vale – murmure.

Continuo manejando por toda la ciudad, no podía creer que después de estar con tantas mujeres hiciera esto, pero aunque quería negarlo, la idea me intrigaba demasiado.

Hemos llegado viejo – dijo feliz.

Mientras emmett entraba en un pequeño estacionamiento, observe el edificio frente a nosotros, estábamos en una zona muy popular de los ángeles, y jamás me había percatado de este lugar, no tenía nada de deslumbrante, pero era muy grande.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a una pequeña entrada, un mozo nos esperaba.

Buenas noches caballeros, tienen reservación – pregunto amablemente.

Sí, he llamado en la tarde, soy emmett karlson el y el es Edward cullen

Reviso una lista minuciosamente, emmett me sonrió dándome a entender que no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Muy bien caballeros, pueden pasar.

Nos indico que siguiéramos por el pasillo y así lo hicimos.

Una enorme sala, moderna y elegante se abría paso frente a nosotros, en el fondo dos largas escaleras, conducían al segundo piso.

Mi atención se fijo inmediatamente en la espectacular rubia que estaba sentada alii, tenia curvas pronunciadas, cabello largo y rubio, ojos azul eléctrico y una mirada penetrante, aunque no era el tipo de mujeres que me atraía, ofrecía una pequeña probada del tipo del tipo de mujeres que podríamos escoger.

Se puso de pie, portaba un vestido negro, totalmente adherido al cuerpo, mire a emmett y estaba como hipnotizado mirándola, no era ningún secreto que las rubias eran su debilidad.

Buenas noches caballeros, bienvenidos a prestige, mi nombre es rosalie hale y los ayudare esta noche - sonrió ampliamente.

Mire a emmett y parecía incapaz de hablar así que intervenir – soy Edward cullen y el es mi amigo, emmett karlson – tendí mi mano y ella la tomo, después hizo lo mismo con emmett.

Es un placer, señor karlson – lo miro fijamente.

El tomo su mano y la sostuvo – er…eres hermosa – tartamudeo.

Me reí casi audiblemente de él, se estaba comportando como un tonto.

Gracias – contesto – me gustaría explicarles lo que incluye de nuestro servicio – sonrió – me gusta que nuestros clientes pienses en las chicas como acompañantes, mujeres que los pueden ayudar a pasar un rato agradable y quitarse el estrés – prosiguió – pueden escoger entre un variado grupo de acompañantes, aquí tengo unos catalogo, pueden revisarlo si quieren – nos tendió un par de catálogos y comencé a hojearlos.

Todas las mujeres eran prácticamente similares, rubias, pelirrojas, morenas con cuerpos voluptuosos, y rostros perfectos, cualquiera era capaz de despertar las más bajas pasiones de cualquier hombre, pero ninguna llamaba mi atención, emmett por su parte ni las miraba, seguía con su vista fija en la espectacular rubia que tenía enfrente, llegue hasta la última página y algo capto mi atención, no había ninguna fotografía, solo un nombre al pie de la pagina, no era como los demás extravagantes ni exótico nombres, era solo un sencillo y dulce nombre.

Bella – repetí en voz alta.

Oh, sí bella seria sin dudas una gran elección – intervino rosalie.

No hay ninguna foto suya – me queje.

Si, lo lamento, pero se ha unido a nuestro grupo recientemente, solo lleva algunas noches aquí – sonreí.

Como es ella? – pregunte.

Bella, es muy hermosa, cabello castaño, piel clara y un cuerpo de asombro – dijo orgullosa.

Repetí nuevamente su nombre en mi cabeza, seria ella una buena elección? – me pregunte internamente.

Vamos Edward échale un vistazo, no creo que una mujer tan hermosa, seria capas de mentir, si la señorita hale dice que ella es espectacular, debemos confiar en ella – cada palabra sonaba como un suspiro.

Entonces han logrado elegir? – pregunto la rubia.

Yo… me gustaría ver a bella – que mas daba, si no me gustaba daría media vuelta y m iría.

Excelente elección y… usted señor karlson – lo miro fijamente.

Emmett, llámame emmett – repitió – yo… creo que necesitare más tiempo – dijo como pudo.

De acuerdo, llevare al señor cullen hasta donde bella lo espera, volveré con usted en un momento – le guiño el ojo y escuche a emmett jadear, estaba perdido.

Sígame señor cullen – me pidió dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Mire a emmett y me guiño un ojo, entorne los ojos y la seguí escaleras arriba.

Señor cullen, me gustaría mencionarle algunas de nuestras reglas – explico – en primera, la cantidad por el servicio es de mil dólares, el señor karlson ya ha cubierto el monto, así que todo está bien, por otra parte, queda prohibido estrictamente besar a las acompañantes en los labios – me detuve abruptamente.

Habla en cerio – pregunte.

Por supuesto señor cullen, los besos involucran sentimientos muy poderosos, y esto es solo una noche, un medio de distracción, no seria para ninguna de las dos partes conveniente confundirse… usted me entiende - dijo fríamente.

Muy claro – respondí.

No podría besarla?, me parecía demasiado absurdo, era un servicio demasiado caro, como para tener tal restricción, bueno, esperaba por lo menos disfrutar de algunos otros beneficios.

En el pasillo había por lo menos 20 puertas, me señalo una – esa es su habitación, espero que disfrute señor cullen – sugirió amablemente.

Gracias – dije un poco apenado.

Nervioso, abrí la puerta y entre lentamente, la habitación tenia la tenue luz de las velas, en el fondo había una enorme cama con dosel, una pequeña sala a un lado y un mini bar junto a ella, busque con las mirada, señales de mi acompañante, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Tome una copa de whisky en el bar y me senté sobre el sillón, el olor de incienso y fresa creaban una apetitosa combinación, afloje un poco mi corbata nervioso, era tonto estarlo pero no lo podía evitar.

Vamos Edward, es solo una aventura – me recordé, lo disfrutaría y después quedaría en el pasado.

Una puerta de la que no me había percatado se abrió y clave mi vista fijamente en ella, bebí mi copa de un solo trago y espere ansioso.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al contemplar la hermosa creatura que hacia acto de presencia frente a mí, recorrí su cuerpo sin descaro alguno, ella era demasiado exquisita para eso.

Su cuerpo era delgado y curvilíneo, no era voluptuoso, sus medidas eran perfectas, esas largas y torneadas piernas que me hacían perderme en ellas, sus caderas pronunciadas y su diminuta cintura, como se sentiría rodearla con mis brazos, sus pechos del tamaño perfecto, cada uno en su lugar; ese baby doll no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero si me hacia desear como loco arrancárselo inmediatamente.

Camino hacia mí y mire su rostro fijamente, yo que pensé que no podía ser mejor aun, tenia facciones de ángel, redondeadas y un sensual sonrojo en las mejillas, labios generosos y ojos chocolate, los ojos más profundos y hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

Dios, esta mujer era una tentación, cada paso que daba, provocaba en mí una ola de sensaciones inimaginables, sus pasos lentos y sensuales, pero a la vez desprendía timidez y dulzura.

De pronto me encontré preparado demasiado pronto, mi cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente ante su cercanía, era… simplemente perfecta.

Buenas noches, mi nombre es bella – su voz sonaba como golpeteos de campanas, demasiado armonioso – seré su acompañante esta noche – me miro tímidamente.

Yo… soy Edward – dije como pude.

Es un placer señor - intento sonreír – le puedo ofrecer un trago, o algún aperitivo? - pregunto amablemente.

Su piel pálida y cremosa brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, sería tan suave como parecía?, moría de ganas de comprobarlo.

Ya he tomado una copa – me miro contrariada.

Podría servirle otra – hizo ademan de caminar hasta el mini bar pero la detuve

No, no quiero más, no te preocupes – sonreí.

Puedo ayudarlo en algo – Dios… sí que podía, puedes venir a mis brazos – tranquilo Edward.

Emm, podrías venir a sentarte aquí conmigo – señale el lugar junto a mí, suspiro y camino hacia el sillón, su pie tropezó con una pequeña alfombra y estuvo a punto de caer.

Me moví rápidamente y la tome entre mis brazos, caí sentado sobre el sillón y ella sobre mis piernas.

Suspire pesadamente al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis brazos rodeaban su diminuta cintura y su brazo rosaba el mío, su piel era suave y provocaba descargas eléctricas sobre mi piel, la mire fijamente a los ojos, eran tan brillantes y hermosos, respire su dulce olor, a fresas y canela, moría de ganas de probar su piel.

Es… estas bien? – pregunte embobado mirándola.

Agacho la mirada – lo siento, fui muy torpe – tome su mentón con mis dedos.

Solo fue un accidente – me miro fijamente, ese leve sonrojo de sus mejillas se volvió violento, mi mano subió hasta ella y la acaricio suavemente.

Se movió un poco y su pierna roso mí marcada erección, tuve que contenerme para no soltar un gemido audible.

Eres muy hermosa – susurre.

Sonrió levemente – gracias – dijo apenada.

Me atreví a acercar mis labios a su mejilla y la atraje lentamente a mí, con mis dedos enterrados en su espesa cabellera, la acerque lo más que pude.

Mis labios besaron su mejilla, bajando hasta su barbilla, soltó un leve suspiro y me pregunte por qué?, es que yo no le gustaría ni un poquito?, la idea me molesto demasiado.

Me separe de ella y la mire fijamente, mi mano bajo por su espalda, rosando su cadera y hasta su pierna, la acaricie lentamente, hasta rosar su muslo, sonreí como tonto al notar que cerraba los ojos excitada.

Te gusta - pregunte orgulloso.

Si a ti te gusta a mí también – contesto con la respiración pesada.

Esa no fue mi pregunta – insistí, mientras mi mano se atrevía a subir por su abdomen.

Sí, me gusta – dijo al fin.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y moría de ganas de besarlos, probarlos y reclamarlos como míos en este momento, pero estaba seguro de que ella me alejaría.

Bese su cuello desesperado, su olor me estaba enloqueciendo y mi erección se hacía cada vez más dolorosa, baje levemente el tirante de su baby doll y mordí su piel sensible, soltó un gemido audible.

Desvísteme – le pedí jadeante.

Se acerco a mí y sus labios trazaron un camino de besos desde mi barbilla hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, se sentía demasiado bien, sus labios rosando mi piel, sus manos bajaron por mi pecho y las metió debajo de mi saco, y me lo quito, aflojo mi corbata y no pude evitar reír al ver como luchaba por quitármela, puse mis manos sobre las suyas y la jale rápidamente, ella sonrió de una manera hermosa.

Sus dedos soltaron uno a uno los botones de mi camisa y cuando estuvo abierta la saco, dejando mi pecho desnudo, sonreí gustoso al verla recorrer mi pecho sin inhibiciones, mordió su labio inferior y la desee como loco, era peligrosa y sexy. Sus manos bajaron por mi pecho acariciándome y tentándome, disfrute de sus caricias mientras buscaba la orilla de su ropa, cuando la encontré subí lentamente la prenda por sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella alzo sus brazo y se la quite completamente.

No pude evitar abrir la boca como un imbécil, era tan hermosa, su abdomen plano, sus pechos perfectos y pálidos, su cuerpo solamente cubierto por unas pequeñas bragas negras, estaba extasiado mirándola, me sentía desesperado por poseerla, mis labios picaban y ardían en una enorme necesitad de los suyos, la mire con ojos suplicantes, rogándole que me permitiera probarlos.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y asintió levemente, me estaba concediendo acceso a sus labios.

Pegue su pecho desnudo al mío y ambos jadeamos, acaricie su rostro suavemente y me atreví a probar sus labios, eran tan suaves y dulces, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello me atrajo más cerca, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, moví mis labios desesperado sobre los suyos, mordiéndolos suavemente degustándolos, mi lengua irrumpió en su boca y me encontré con la suya, nos envolvimos en un beso frenético y desesperado.

Mis manos buscaron sus pecho y los acaricie levemente, un gemido salió de su garganta pero lo cubrí con mis labios, inconscientemente tome su cadera y la restregué sobre mí, cerré los ojos fuertemente conteniendo la deliciosa sensación que me provocaba.

Me puse de pie y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura no dejando ni un centímetro entre nosotros, la tumbe lentamente sobre la cama, colocándome a una lado de ella, pero sin soltar sus labios, sus manos buscaron mi cinturón y lo saco rápidamente, abrace su cintura, mientras bajaba por su cuello hasta la base de sus pechos, los acaricie suavemente antes de probarlos con mis labios, la respiración de bella era pesada y sus jadeos cada vez mas audibles, ella estaba tan perdida como yo y eso me hacía demasiado feliz.

Ed.…Ward – susurro entre gemidos, que hermoso sonaba mi nombre saliendo de sus labios.

Abrió el botón de mi pantalón y bajo el cierre rápidamente, los dedos de sus pies tomaron la orilla de mi pantalón y tiro de el bajándolo lentamente, la ayude desesperado, perdido.

Baje dejando besos por sus pechos, hasta su abdomen, mordí levemente el hueso de su cadera

y bese sus muslos mientras bajaba sus pequeñas bragas negras, bella estaba tan o más excitada que yo, tomo mi cabello fuertemente y me beso inatentamente, mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, al sentir el suyo descontrolado, sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura y se froto contra mí.

Bella… - gemí audiblemente.

Te necesito – susurro.

Oh, bella, eres tan hermosa, perfecta y deseable - hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

Mire su desnudes y me quede maravillado, era totalmente perfecta y mi erección palpitaba dolorosamente por sentirla, por hacerla mía de una buena vez, mi lado machista se regocijaba al verla disfrutar sin tabúes, pero una parte de mi estaba furioso al saber que no era el único que podía estar aquí con ella, que su cuerpo no era completamente mío, era horrible sentirme uno más en su lista de clientes.

Baje mis bóxer desesperado, liberando mi dolorosa erección, bella se mordió los labios al verla y después me miro con los ojos obscuros y cristalinos, su cabello caían en cascada sobre sus hombros y le daba una imagen casi irreal.

Abrió sus piernas y me metí entre ellas rosándola, volviéndonos locos de tanto placer.

Por favor – jadeo descontrolada.

Tome un preservativo de mis pantalones y me lo pude rápidamente, no podía mas, este deseo me estaba matando.

Abraso mi espalda sosteniéndose de mí y me hundí lentamente en ella, su calor me abraso incendiándome completamente, un gruidlo casi animal salió de mis labios al perder completamente el control, era tan suave y angosta.

Gimió audiblemente y lo cubri con mis labios, mientras comenzaba a moverme dentro de ella, enterró sus unas en mi espalda y me sentí mas excitado aun, probé sus labios mientas me volvía uno con ella, y la hacía disfrutar un mar de sensaciones.

Oh, dios mío – gimió desesperada, mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra mí.

Bella, dime que soy el único que te ha hecho disfrutar de esta manera – rogué – miénteme si es necesario – bese su cuello.

El único Edward, eres maravilloso – dijo como pudo.

Me moví frenéticamente sobre ella, sosteniéndome de mis brazos, era casi imposible hacerlo al sentirme desfallecer, sus gemidos eran constantes y sus ojos estaban cerrados de ante placer, aumente mis estocadas y ella arqueo la espalda hacia mí, sus pareces se contrajeron y la sentí llegar a su primer orgasmo y caer rendida sobre la cama, era la imagen más hermosa que había visto nunca, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro deformado de placer.

El fuego de mi interior me quemaba el alma y nos gire inmediatamente, dejándola encima mío y abrasándola, besando sus pechos y sus hombros, comenzó a moverse sobre mi y jadee audiblemente, podía sentir mi pelvis en llamas y esa deliciosa sensación aproximarse.

Vamos nena, no te detengas – suplique mientras la tomaba de la cadera y aceleraba las embestidas.

Edward, oh, Edward – gimió descontroladamente.

Sus paredes me apretador casi dolorosamente, tanto que contaba trabajo moverme dentro de ella, beso mis labios desesperada, mientras se arqueaba completamente contra mí.

Bella, dios, bella – mi miembro palpito dolorosamente y cerré los ojos incapaz de soportarlo más, mientras ella tenía su segundo orgasmo, yo llegue al cielo junto a ella, volviéndonos uno mismo y cayendo rendidos sobre la cama, una gama de colores aparecieron ante mis ojos y sentí la fuerza del clímax.

Nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas, nunca había desfallecido de tal manera al está con una mujer, aunque decir que bella, fuera una mujer cualquiera, era un notable error, recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras intentaba controlar sus jadeos, la abrace por la cintura, besando su aromático cabello, no podía evitar mirarla como un ciego que ve el sol por vez primera, se veía preciosa, sudada y totalmente agotada.

Eres maravillosa – susurre, mientras tomaba una manta y nos cubría con ella.

Tú también lo eres – susurro, mientras besaba mi pecho.

Ya tienes que irte? – la tristeza de mi voz me sorprendió.

Yo… - me miro fijamente – puedo quedarme si lo deseas – sonreí tontamente y la abrace a mi pecho.

Luces exhausta, descansa un poco – bese levemente sus labios y la abrace por la cintura.

Gracias – susurro.

Lo mire confundido – por qué? – pregunte.

Por ser un caballero – murmuro, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi pecho y cerraba los ojos, pronto su respiración se hizo acompasada y supe que estaba profundamente dormida.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente "gracias, por ser un caballero", es que al caso sus otro clientes la habían tratado mal?, me enfurecí solo de pensarlo, ella era demasiado frágil y hermosa, tenía que ser tratada con delicadeza, ningún imbécil debía creer que solo por pagar por su tiempo, tenía derecho de tratarla mal.

Me sentí contrariado, como era posible que en toda mi vida ninguna mujer pudiera hacerme sentir ni una decima parte de todo lo que había sentido entre sus brazos, ella era adictiva, deseable, hermosa, podría encontrar alguna mujer que la superara al hacer el amor'?, seguramente no.

En este momento mil dólares parecían una insignificancia, pagaría cualquier suma por tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, descubrir la pasión en su cuerpo, experimentar diferentes nuevas sensaciones.

Bella, que me has hecho – susurre mientras la acariciaba lentamente y la apretaba contra mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos más agotado de lo que había imaginado y suspire su dulce aroma, vendría aquí cada noche si fuera necesario, pero necesitaba a bella entre mis brazos.

Comentarios niiñas que les pareció esta nueva idea!

Son aproximadamente 5 capitulos.

Miles de besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

* * *

Suspire lentamente, un hermoso y masculino aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, parecía ser posible que lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiese sido verdad?.

Mis manos se movieron lentamente y lograron encontrar suave y tersa piel masculina, músculos y formas perfectas, sonreí intensamente.

Al abrir los ojos una extraña felicidad me inundo, ahí estaba, hermoso y apacible, no recordaba la última vez que un hombre me había parecido tan irresistible, ni me hacia fantasear de tal manera, desear un futuro.

Basta bella – me repetí internamente – la noche anterior había sido la más hermosa de mi vida, pero simplemente había sido un sueño.

Con cuidado lleve mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricie lentamente, su respiración era acompasada y sus hermosas facciones estaban serenas, una linda sonrisa asomaba por sus labios y mi corazón no pudo evitar palpitar como loco, era perfecto, un hombre joven, hermoso y viril.

Seguía recostada encima de su asombroso y musculoso cuerpo, mi piel ardía ante su contacto, sus brazos me apretaban suavemente.

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre el buró eran casi las nueve de la mañana, tenía que irme ahora mismo o no llegaría a tiempo al hospital.

Mi pecho se contrajo al saber que no volvería a verlo, la noche anterior hacia sido mi primera noche aquí y sin dudas seria la ultima.

Tome sus fuertes brazos y me libere con cuidado de su agarre, Salí de la cama lentamente mientras seguía mirándolo, daría lo que fuera por no haber tenido que aceptar este trabajo, pero por mi pequeña nessie haría siempre cualquier cosa.

Recordaba perfectamente la desesperación que me invadió cuando supe de su accidente, tenía que ser precisamente unos días después de haber sido despedida de mi empleo como profesora de historia.

Después de la muerte de nuestros padres hacia ya tres años, a mis apenas 20 años tuve que hacerme cargo de ella que tenía 3 años, había logrado terminar mi carrera y trabajar inmediatamente en un colegio, pero por desgracia hacia dos semanas me habían despedido por falta de presupuesto.

Mi pequeña niña se había fracturado el brazo en tres partes mientras jugaba en el kínder y necesitaba una operación urgente o podría quedar lisiada de por vida, y eso no lo podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mire alrededor y vi la ropa de Edward tirada por todas partes, no pude evitar sonreír complacida al recordar la manera tan hermosa en la que habíamos hecho el amor, al principio estaba asustada, no podía ni imaginar de que manera me entregaría a un hombre por dinero, tendría que seducirlo y excitarlo completamente, algo demasiado difícil para alguien tan simple y tímida como yo, además estaba el hecho de que el hombre fuese cruel o violento, eso me aterraba completamente.

Pero él había sido todo lo contrario, fue dulce y paciente en todo momento, sus manos eran suaves al acariciarme y me había tratado con respeto, no como a una mujerzuela por la que había pagado.

Sus besos… solo al recordarlos mi cuerpo se estremecía completamente, rosalie me había advertido sobre eso pero no le había hecho caso, según ella un beso involucra muchos sentimientos, no debía haber permitido que Edward me besara, pero había sido más fuerte que yo, para mí no había sido un acto sexual, se había convertido en un acto de ternura y deseo, algo intimo y maravilloso, y lo recordaría por siempre.

Abrí un pequeño buro que estaba en el fondo y saque la pequeña maleta donde tenía mi ropa, me puse unos jeans y una blusa azul, y mis inseparables tenis, me vestí rápidamente, fui al espejo y me arregle rápidamente, mientras me arreglaba el cabello pude notar que mis ojos brillaban con luz propia y mis labios estaban hinchados y rojos, la parte baja de mi cuello tenía una leves marcar donde sus dientes me habían probado, afortunadamente la blusa las cubría perfectamente.

Recogí la ropa de Edward y la acomode sobre el buro, sentía una extraña nostalgia invadirme y me entro una repentina necesidad de despedirme de él, pero no podía ser, saque un trozo de papel de mi bolso y escribí lo primero que me vino en mente, doble el pequeño papel y lo deje encima de su ropa, quería que supiera lo especial que había sido para mí, tal vez para el no tendría ninguna importancia, pero para mí sí lo era.

Me acerque lentamente y bese sus labios suavemente, sería lo único que me llevaría de él, además de su dinero.

Salí de la habitación sintiéndome triste aunque que debía de esperar, deseaba con toda mi alma haberlo conocido bajo otras circunstancias, saber algo de él, conocerlo, pero era imposible, el era rico, guapo y perfecto, en otras circunstancias nunca se habría fijado en mi.

Baje las largas escaleras y me percate de que rosalie estaba sentada en el sillón del salón leyendo un libro, cuando se percato de mi presencia sonrió amablemente.

Buenos días bella, como estas? – pregunto

Muy bien rosalie – conteste amablemente.

Deseas tomar un té o un café? – pregunto.

Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir al hospital – me excuse.

Oh, es cierto, espero de todo corazón que todo salga bien – apretó mi mano amablemente.

Yo también – susurre.

Y… nuestro cliente – pregunto sonriente

Yo... el sigue dormido, preferí salir sin hacer ruido – sentía mis mejillas incendiadas.

De acuerdo bella, estás segura de no querer quedarte con nosotros – negué levemente.

Has sido tan amable en ayudarme rosalie, necesitaba mucho el dinero… pero mi vocación esta en enseñar, me hace muy feliz – dije ilusionada.

Entiendo – sonrió – aquí esta tu dinero, espero y sea suficiente – me tendió un fajo de billetes, habían 1000 dólares allí.

Rosalie creo que hay un error, solo tenias que darme 600 dólares – intente devolverle el resto.

Bella, necesitas el dinero, después de la operación nessie necesitara medicinas, cuidados, acéptalo por favor – sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

Te lo agradezco tanto rose – la abrace fuertemente.

Todo saldrá bien bella, y ya sabes que puedes volver aquí cuando lo desees, siempre habrá un lugar para ti, cuídate mucho – me despedí con la mano mientras salía por la puerta.

Tome un taxi hasta el hospital, mi Niña seguramente me extrañaba mucho; cuando llegue le compre un chocolate con galletas, su favorito, me sentía esperanzada, subí el elevador feliz, nada podía bajarme de mi nube.

Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de mi pequeña, escuche su finita voz hablar con alguien y me quede en el umbral de la puerta.

Enfermera Thompson, aun no ha llegado belli? – su vocecita sonó preocupada.

Tranquila nessie, pronto legara ya lo veras – intento tranquilizarla.

Es que… - suspiro – se fue ayer muy temprano y estoy asustada – mi corazón se contrajo.

Escuche mi nombre por aquí – entre por fin ella levanto su hermosa carita sus ojos cafés brillaron de emoción.

Beli! Llegaste – corrí hasta ella antes de que intentara bajarse de la cama.

Tranquila mi cielo, ya estoy aquí – la abrace con cuidado, sin tocar su yeso.

Te extrañe y estaba asustada – su manita apretó mi blusa – habían ruidos extraños en la habitación – acaricie sus risos dorados.

Que pasa nessie, tu eres muy valiente – sonreí – además no volveré a ausentarme, traigo buenas noticias – me miro confundida.

Buenas noticias? – pregunto.

Si, ya tengo el dinero de tu operación mi niña, pronto tu bracito estará bien – dije emocionada.

Eso quiere decir que volverán a ponerme esa aguja? – me miro aterrada.

Si pequeña, pero será solo una vez mas y es por tu bien, tienes que ser valiente – negó.

Es que… duele mucho – agacho su carita.

Sé que duele – levante su carita – pero es por tu bien, podrás salir de aquí, volveremos a casa…

Podre volver a jugar con mis amigos? – me interrumpió emocionada.

Claro que si cielo, haremos una merienda para todos ellos – la anime.

Siii – chillo.

Todo será lindo, por eso tienes que ser valiente – le repetí.

Mmm lo intentare, si tu estas aquí conmigo – beso mi mejilla y me abraso, mis ojos se cristalizaron y mi corazón latió fuertemente, adoraba a mi nessie, ella era mi familia, mi todo y la cuidaría siempre.

Mire a la enfermera Thompson y sonreía amablemente – como se ha portado nessie este día? – pregunte.

Muy bien bella, sabes que nessie es una niña muy bien portada – dijo segura.

Me alegra, por eso… - me separe levemente de ella y le sonreí – tengo algo para ella – su rostro se ilumino.

Para mí… - pregunto incrédula.

Si… - saque el chocolate de mi bolso y se lo tendí, sus ojitos se iluminaron, que fácil era hacer feliz a mi niña.

Beliii… chocolate… - comenzó a dar saltitos – me lo puedo comer todo? – pregunto a la enfermera.

Mmm, porque no – dijo sonriente.

Yupi… - me lo arrebato y comenzó a comerlo, la deje un momento mientras sonreía y se batia de chocolate.

Señora Thompson esta el doctor Black en su consultorio? – pregunte.

Si bella, estaba esperando noticias tuyas – comento.

Iré a verlo un momento, puede cuidar a nessie – asintió

Claro bella, ve – sonreí.

Nessie continuaba muy entretenida así que Salí sin que se percatara de mi presencia, camine por el largo pasillo sintiéndome feliz, de poder tener al fin una buena noticia, poder actuar con seguridad.

Toque la puerta del consultorio y me ordenaron pasar, cuando entre sonreí y salude con la mano.

Buenos días doctor Black, puedo hablarle un momento – pregunte.

El sonrió amablemente como siempre, era un hombre joven y bastante atractivo, pero su buen corazón era lo más significativo.

Hola bella, adelante, quieres tomar algo? – pregunto.

No le agradezco, solo venia a darle una buena noticia – dije emocionada.

Entonces te escucho – me miro fijamente.

He conseguido el dinero de la operación, puede operar a mi niña cuando le parezca mejor – sonrió.

Oh, es una gran noticia, sabes que no pienso cobrar por mis honorarios, solo tendrás que…

No, por favor, no pienso aceptarlo – negué.

Bella, por favor, quiero ayudarlas – intento convencerme.

Se lo agradezco, pero tengo el dinero suficiente, no hará falta – insistí.

Suspiro – de acuerdo, no insistiré mas – acepto al fin – puedo intervenir a nessie esta misma tarde, los riesgos son menores y podrás llevarla a casa mañana mismo – explico.

Está bien, volveré a su habitación…

Espera bella yo, eh, quería decirte que, tal vez tu y yo podríamos tomar algo en alguna ocasión o… salir con nessie a pasear – sus proposición me desconcertó.

Quiere decir como… una cita? – pregunte.

Eh, si, podría ser – respondió nervioso.

Yo, lo aprecio mucho y le agradezco, pero por el momento, preferiría no relacionarnos de otra manera – agacho la mirada.

Estas saliendo con alguien? – pregunto.

De repente mi corazón palpito audiblemente, la hermosa imagen de un hombre vino a mi mente y la reprimí a instante, como me atrevía a soñar de tal manera a fantasear con algo que nunca podría ser.

No, es solo que prefiero no salir con nadie – respondí.

Oh, no te preocupes – sonrió – en otra ocasión será.

Si, tal vez – ofrecí.

De acuerdo… la operación de nessie será a las 4, te veré entonces – dijo mas serio.

De acuerdo, gracias – Salí de la oficina.

Me alagaba la invitación del doctor Black, era un hombre muy atractivo y muy amable, pero no quería darle falsas ilusiones. Regrese a la habitación de nessie y tenía todo el rostro y la mano llena de chocolate, lucia tan feliz que quise tomarle una fotografía.

Belli, se acabo mi chocolate – dijo triste – me compras otro? – pregunto.

Te lo comprare después de tu operación, te lo prometo – comencé a limpiarla.

Belli, tú crees que mama y papa saben de mi operación? – sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Claro que si mi cielo, ellos nos van a ayudar para que salga bien – dije segura.

Pero… ellos se fueron, es que no nos querían? – negué.

Ellos no querían marcharse, tuvieron que hacerlo, pero siempre nos cuidan desde el cielo – una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Ósea que son ángeles? – asentí.

Si mi niña – la abrace.

Cualquier sacrificio valía la pena por mi nessie, jamás la dejaría sola, ella era más que mi hermanita, yo la cuidaría hasta que ella pudiera hacerlo por sí misma, y la apoyaría siempre.

Me quede ahí con nessie el resto del día, vimos unos cuantos programas de televisión y le di de comer.

Cuando llego la hora de la operación estaba demasiado nerviosa, me habían asegurado que la operación era sencilla y nessie no corría gran peligro, pero eso no lograba tranquilizarme en lo absoluto.

Llegaron los camilleros que la iban a llevar al quirófano.

Belli, porque no vienes conmigo – pregunto preocupada.

Yo… no te puedo acompañar mi cielo, pero voy a estar aquí esperándote – le prometí.

Tengo miedo – susurro.

No tienes porque, confías en mí? – pregunte.

Si, belli confió en ti y te prometo ser valiente – sonrió.

Esa es mi niña – bese su frente – todo estará bien.

Se despidió con la mano y sentí mi corazón estremecerse, de verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Tranquila bella – pusieron una mano sobre mi hombro y era Jacob.

No es nada, solo nervios – conteste.

Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien – dijo seguro.

Eso espero – suspire.

Las horas parecían interminables, y mis nervios iban en picada, había preguntado más de cinco veces y me decían que no tenían noticias aun, no recordaba cómo era sentir apoyo por parte de alguien, los últimos tras años habían sido pocas las personas que me habían dado una mano, la mayoría solo trataba de aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

Jacob salió del quirófano y me acerque a él inmediatamente.

Como esta nessie – pregunte preocupada.

Sonrió – la operación fue un éxito, en unos momentos la llevaran a su habitación, está dormida por la anestesia pero todo está bien – aseguro.

Lo abrace instintivamente – gracias, gracias – dije feliz.

No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo apenado soltándose de mi abraso.

Estaba tranquila y emocionada, todo había salido bien gracias al cielo.

Sacaron a mi niña del quirófano y estaba totalmente dormida, su brazo tenía un nuevo yeso y suero, camine junto a la camilla y estuve con ella mientras la acomodaban en su cuarto, abrió levemente los ojos.

Belli – murmuro.

Estoy aquí mi cielo – me acerque a su cama.

Tengo mucho sueño belli – bostezo.

Descansa mi niña, todo está bien – le asegure, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Belli…

Si? – pregunte.

Te quiero – susurro antes de caer dormida.

Yo también te quiero mi niña – respondí.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, tendí una manta sobre el sillón y me recosté, pensando en lo que haría después de todo esto, tendría que conseguir un nuevo empleo aunque no fuese como profesora.

Me quede dormida sin darme cuenta, cuando desperté en la mañana, sentí la pequeña mano de nessie acariciarme la mejilla, abrí los ojos con pesadumbre y la mire, estaba de pie frente a mí y sonreía.

Nessie que haces de pie cielo – le pregunte mientras me incorporaba.

Yo, quería venir a verte – sonrió.

Sostuve su suero y la senté sobre mi regazo – como te sientes mi niña – pregunte.

Siento entumido el brazo – respondió – y tengo hambre – sonreí.

Me puse de pie y la cargue hasta la cama – ahora te traeré tu desayuno, espera aquí cielo -

Bese su mejilla y Salí.

Fui y hable con la enfermera Thompson, me entretuve carios minutos platicando con ella, cuando mire el reloj ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había dejado sola a nessie, así que tome la bandeja y la lleve a su habitación, abrí la puerta y mi nessie estaba sentada en la cama y sostenía un oso de peluche blanco entre las manos me miro emocionada.

Mira belli – sonrió.

Quien te ha dado eso nessie – pregunte confundida.

Me lo regalo mi nuevo amigo – señalo la esquina de la habitación.

Voltee rápidamente y casi me congelo cuando lo vi allí, de pie junto a la pared.


	3. Chapter 3

Abrí los ojos con gran pesadez, mis manos buscaron inmediatamente la suavidad de la pálida y tersa piel que ya conocía, pero simplemente alcanzaron a tocar la textura de la sabana.

Me moví un poco en la cama, bella no estaba ahí?, se habría ido ya?.

Por un momento pensé que estaría en el baño y que en cualquier momento saldría envuelta en una toalla, la simple imagen me hizo temblar de placer, no podría evitar hacerla mía de nuevo; pero aquello no sucedería, seguramente bella ya se había marchado, mire el reloj y marcaba las 11, era demasiado tarde, ella no estaba allí, una parte de mi deseo que ella me hubiese despertado y se hubiese despedido con un beso, pero me costaba recordar que ella no era una de mis conquistas habituales, ella era diferente, tendría que pagar más dinero si quería volver a verla, cosa que no me importaba en lo absoluto, lo que antes me parecía una idea despreciable ahora tenía mucho sentido para mí.

Tenía que aceptar que esto era la vida de bella y si quería tenerla de alguna manera junto a mi tendría que aceptarlo.

Por que cuando conocía una mujer que provocaba tantas cosas en mi, tenía que ser bajo estas circunstancias?, si la hubiese conocido en otro lugar no habría descansado hasta conquistarla, de eso no me cavia duda, pero siendo bella lo que era, no creía que le interesara estar con ningún hombre seriamente, además no soportaba la idea de imaginarla con otros hombres, quien sabe cuántos clientes habría tenido; cerré los ojos lleno de odio, de ahora en adelante eso cambiaria, no me importaba cuanto tenía que pagar por su tiempo, pero la quería solamente para mí.

Tome la almohada ente mis manos, aun estaba impregnada de su dulce aroma, regresaría esta noche a buscarla, pero parecía demasiado tiempo.

Tome mi ropa del buro, extrañamente estaba ahí acomodada, cuando la alce un trozo de papel cayó al suelo y lo levante, me sorprendió mucho ver de quien era.

_Edward… la noche anterior fue la más hermosa de mi vida, gracias por ser tan dulce y amable, siempre estarás en mi memoria y lamento las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos._

_Besos_

_Bella._

Deslice el papel entre mis dedos, la mejor noches de su vida?, mi corazón palpito como loco, sin dudas había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, pero que para ella fuese especial me sorprendía mucho, pero no entendía lo demás de la nota, el simple hecho de que dejara una nota ya era extraño, creía que para ella era un cliente más, pero sus palabras reflejaban algo diferente, me resultaba difícil de creer que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo había sentido, volví a leer la nota incrédulo, la última frase me confundía mucho, parecía una despedida y yo lo que menos tenía pensado era alejarme de ella, ya tenía ganas de estar nuevamente con ella y faltaba mucho para la noche.

Tome mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente, guarde la nota en mi bolsillo como una promesa de lo que tendría en la noche, le había gustado, lo sabía y me deseaba, me lo había demostrado la noche anterior y eso era suficiente.

Salí por el amplio pasillo y baje las largas escaleras, para mi suerte ahí estaba la rubia de la noche anterior, tenía que arreglar una cita para esta noche.

Buenos días señor cullen – sonrió – ha descansado usted – pregunto amablemente.

Si, le agradezco – respondí.

Gusta tomar algo, una copa o un café – ofreció.

No, en realidad tengo que irme, pero quería arreglar una cita para esta noche – dije un poco apenado.

Ella sonrió – oh, me alegra que nos visite nuevamente, quiere escoger alguna acompañante ahora o prefiere hacerlo en la noche – ofreció.

No… en realidad, la joven de anoche estuvo bien, me gustaría verla a ella de nuevo – intente sonar desinteresado.

Lo siento señor, ella no está disponible – la mire fijamente.

Como que no está disponible – dije sin pensar, no podía ser posible, necesitaba ver a bella esta noche.

Sí señor, pero tenemos otras…

Mire, si alguien ha pagado ya por ella, le puedo dar el doble o lo que me pida – ofrecí.

Agradezco su oferta, pero no se trata de eso, ella no se encuentra esta noche con nosotros – explico.

Gruñí internamente resignado – de acuerdo, entonces mañana – dije serio.

Mire, le explicare concretamente, bella ya no trabaja para nosotros – me quede estático y me enfurecí, no era posible.

Pero… cómo es posible que alguien se vaya de la noche a la mañana – dije desesperado.

Lo lamento, la cuestión es que ella no trabajaba para nosotros, ayer fue su primera y última noche aquí señor cullen y no me pregunte si la puede encontrar en algún otro lugar como este, por que la respuesta es no – dijo concretamente.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, bella no era una… dios, ella no se acostaba con hombres aquí a diario, había sido su único cliente y ahora ella no estaba, mi ego aumento al mil por ciento, ahora si podía creer confiado que había sido especial para ella, que no mentía al hacer el amor, estaba feliz porque ahora había derribado una enorme barrera para llegar a ella, pero ahora venia la parte más difícil de todas, averiguar por que había venido aquí y donde podría encontrarla.

Sé que esto es difícil pero, podría decirme dónde encontrarla – pedí.

Disculpe, pero esa información es privada – maldeci.

Lo sé, pero le prometo que no es para molestarla, en realidad quisiera conocerla, tú me entiendes, ella… me interesa – le conté.

Aun así no puedo proporcionarle su dirección – negó rotundamente.

Entiendo – murmure – que tal si me proporcionas un número de teléfono, así será ella quien decida si quiere verme o no – suplique.

Me miro fijamente y suspiro – de acuerdo, no debería hacerlo pero lo hare – tomo una nota y escribió algo encima – este es su número, ahora no está en casa, en realidad no creo que regrese en unos días – comento.

Lo tome rápidamente – le agradezco mucho señorita hale – dije un tanto emocionado.

Confió en usted señor cullen - enarco una ceja.

Puede hacerlo, con permiso – dije y Salí de allí.

No tenía mi auto y no sabía en donde estaba emmett, había olvidado preguntar por él, así que tome un taxi y pedí que me llevara a mi pen house, una vez allí, lo primero que hice fue marcar el numero de bella, sentía mi corazón latir fieramente.

_Hola soy bella, por el momento no puedo contestar, pero deja tu mensaje y me comunicare contigo en breve, besos _– el sonido de su voz en la grabación me hipnotizo.

Rosalie tenia razón ella no estaba en casa, camine desanimado a mi recamara y me bañe, estando en la ducha me puse a pensar en las muchas razones que podían orillar a alguien a tomar un trabajo como ese por una noche, ella necesitaba el dinero, no era ambición ni interés, algo le había sucedido, pero por qué no buscar otro empleo, una parte de mi la juzgaba por ello y la otra se regocijaba por que así había podido conocerla y hacerla mía.

Salí de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, el timbre de la puerta sonó y fui a abrir, era emmett.

Hola viejo, que tal la noche – enarco una ceja.

Hola, no te vi cuando Salí del club – comente mientras entraba.

Sí, bueno no pase la noche ahí – comento tranquilo.

Como que no – pregunte.

Edward, crees que podría acostarme con alguna mujer después de haber conocido a la futura madre de mis hijos – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Oh, ya veo, Rosalie hale – conteste.

Sí, me quede gran parte de la noche platicando con ella, te juro que no descansare hasta que acepte salir conmigo – dijo seguro.

Suerte hermano – murmure.

Y tú?, como te fue con la tal bella, fue lo que esperabas realmente – pregunto.

No emmett, supero cualquier expectativa, fue increíble – dije feliz.

Oh, me alegro, y tú que no querías ir – se burlo.

Lo sé y te agradeceré toda la vida por esto, y cuando encuentre a bella estaré mas agradecido aun – dije sin pensar.

A que te refieres cuando dices… cuando encuentre a bella – pregunto.

Suspire – es una larga historia – comente.

Bueno, tengo tiempo – contesto.

Accedí a contarle todo, comenzando por decirle que bella me había cautivado completamente y que nunca había disfrutado mas al hacer el amor que con ella, que tenía planeado regresar a verla pero que todo había salido de otra manera, le sorprendió mucho saber que bella no era una empleada mas de ese sitio, que fui su primer y último cliente.

Woh hermano, todo lo que me cuentas es un poco increíble - asentí.

Lo sé, pero ella es real y tengo que encontrarla – dije desesperado.

Si, el que ella no sea una… bueno tu me entiendes, puedes localizarla – dijo seguro.

Sí, eso intento hacer, pero no responde en su teléfono, tu rosalie comento que ella estaría ausente pero no quiso mencionar mas – dije molesto.

Imagino que no podía decírtelo – la justifico.

Sí, pero necesito verla emmett, o por lo menos saber más cosas de ella, necesito saber por qué acepto ese trabajo – dije contrariado.

Podemos intentar averiguarlo – dijo decidido.

Cómo? – pregunte.

Edward, tienes una de las mayores empresas de comunicación del mundo, miles de personas podrían decirte su vida con este simple numero – explico.

Crees que sea posible – pregunte.

Estoy seguro – contesto.

Hizo un par de llamadas, para mi enorme suerte un amigo podía conseguirme toda la información, lo único malo es que sería hasta en la noche, tendría que pasar todo el día deambulando para distraerme y no pensar tanto en bella.

Lo ves viejo, pronto conocerás hasta el más intimo secreto de bella – dijo emmett jugando pero en realidad lo deseaba, quería conocer sus gustos, su comida favorita, en qué lugar de su cuerpo le producían mas cosquillas o simplemente si prefería las películas de acción o de romance.

Estoy asustado emmett y si ella no quiere conocerme – dije contrariado.

Estas de broma, estamos hablando de Edward cullen, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, el inconquistable – dijo asombrado.

Inconquistable? – Reí – te recuerdo que estoy completamente perdido por bella – suspire.

Te entiendo, no sabes todo lo que sentí al estar ahí con rosalie, ella están linda e inteligente que no podía evitar mirarla como tonto – suspiro.

Es una locura emmett, los dos fuimos flechados en ese lugar – comente.

Si, es una locura, pero muy real – contesto.

Fuimos a la oficina a adelantar algunos informes finales de mes, por lapsos pequeño lograba distraerme realmente, pero después la imagen de bella entre mis brazos me absorbía completamente, estaba ansioso por verla, por saber si podría darme la oportunidad de conocerla y estar con ella.

Emmett se despidió después de un rato, por lo visto no descansaría hasta lograr algo con Rosalie hale; yo me quede un rato mas, perdí la noción del tiempo, eran casi las 10 de la noche, seguramente todos los empleados se habían marchado ya.

Tome mi maletín y camine hasta la puerta, estaba todo obscuro y solo pude percatarme de una figura que me bloqueaba el camino, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, se apoderaron de mis labios sin más, me quede helado mientras me empujaban dentro de la oficina hasta caer en el sillón.

Enfoque mi vista y pude percatarme de quien se trataba.

Jessica detente – pedí mientras trataba de zafarme de ella.

Sus piernas se pusieron una a cada lado de mis caderas quedando encima de mí.

No te vas a escapar precioso, te deseo demasiado – comenzó a frotarse contra mi cadera y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo.

Basta – dije de nuevo.

Qué pasa?, se que me deseas – sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su blusa hasta que esta cayó al suelo, se había quedado simplemente en una minifalda y ese sostén negro, tenía un cuerpo maravilloso.

Jessica yo… – no me dejo terminar, se apodero de mis labios nuevamente.

Algo dentro de mí no me permitió detenerme y le devolví el beso con fiereza y pasión, mis manos bajaron por su espalda tocando su piel por todas partes, sus manos desabrocharon completamente mi camisa y comenzó a acariciarme, ambos jadeábamos fuertemente.

Baje por cuello y hasta sus pechos mordiéndolos encima del sostén, Jessica gimió audiblemente enterrando los dedos en mi cabello y bajando sus manos hasta mi pantalón, busco el cierre con desesperación y lo bajo, me miro fijamente mientras bajaba sus bragas quedando expuesta.

Un foco en mi mente me ilumino repentinamente, que demonios estaba haciendo.

Jessica estaba a punto de bajar mi pantalón cuando sostuve sus muñecas con mi mano.

Detente Jessica – dije firmemente.

Que pasa cielo, ambos lo deseamos – busco mis labios pero me aleje.

Me puse de pie y comencé a acomodar mi pantalón y abrochar mi camisa.

Esto no está bien de ningún modo – intente decirle.

Que estupidez dices, te deseo y tú me deseas, no tiene nada de malo – dijo molesta.

Yo, simplemente no puedo – me justifique.

Eres impotente? O gay – no pude evitar sonreír.

No se trata de eso – comente.

Oh, ya veo – frunció el ceño – estas enamorado – dijo en tono de burla.

Si – me sorprendió haberlo admitido.

Se acerco a mí y sus manos tocaron mi pecho – ella… no tiene por que saberlo – susurro.

Lo sabría yo – me aleje y comencé a caminar a la salida.

Creí que eras un hombre – grito – Edward, Edward, no me dejes aquí – entre sin mirar atrás.

Mientras conducía por la ciudad respire pesadamente, jamás había rechazado a una mujer tan hermosa y menos en mi condición, había estado todo el día pensando en bella, recordando su cuerpo y su hermoso rostro, cosa que me ponía frenético.

Pero de eso se trataba, que solo con ella quería descargar todo este deseo, solamente necesitaba su cuerpo, escuchar los suspiros y gemidos que salían de sus labios, mi nombre saliendo de ellos.

Al llegar a casa me sentía más abatido que de costumbre, eran tan extraño sentir tantas cosas a la vez que me confundían.

El sonido del fax llamo mi atención, casi corrí a leer la hoja que estaba allí.

La sonrisa de mi rostro se ensancho al percatarme de que se trataba.

Isabella Marie Swan – dije endiosado.

Por fin, sabia su nombre, su dirección, algunos teléfonos, no podía ser mejor.

Moría de ganas de ir ahora mismo a buscarla, pero ya era muy tarde, tendría que esperar otro día para tenerla frente a mí, no imaginaba como seria eso.

Mas cansado de lo que pensaba me tumbe semidesnudo en mi cama, como deseaba sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos como la noche anterior, suspire solo de imaginarlo, no sabía si sería fácil o difícil acercarme a ella, tal vez no le interesara… - no Edward aleja esas ideas – me repetí.

Cerré los ojos y dormí plácidamente con la imagen de bella en mi mente.

Desperté por la mañana algo confundido, pero recordando perfectamente lo que haría, salte de la cama y fui a ducharme, no podía imaginarme a bella fuera de aquel lugar, sin todo ese toque de erotismo, seguramente sería bellísima y sencilla.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul, no iría a la oficina hoy así que hable con mi asistente para que cancelara todas mis citas, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Baje hasta el garaje y saque mi Aston Martin que estaba más cerca, quería tenerla ya frente a mí, mirar sus hermosos ojos y perderme en su sensualidad.

Me extrañe mucho al adentrarme al vecindario donde estaba su casa, era uno de los lugares más céntricos y populares de los ángeles, una casa en este lugar valdría una completa fortuna.

Cuadro llegue al número #593, detuve mi auto, era una casa preciosa de dos plantas, al frente te recibía un enorme jardín cubierto de flores y arbustos, y en el fondo un porche muy espacioso.

Como era que bella podía vivir en un lugar como este?, si había aceptado ir a ese lugar a vender su… bueno, seguramente ella realmente necesitaba el dinero, pero esto no encajaba con la idea que había formado de ella.

Baje y me acerque al porche, ahora más cerca podía ver que la casa realmente necesitaba mantenimiento, el buzón prácticamente se caía y varios mosaicos estaban quebrados, además la pintura de las paredes estaban desgastadas.

Nervioso como nunca antes toque la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento ella apareciera, pero no sucedió y mi corazón se apretó desilusionado.

Disculpe, buscaba a alguien? – una voz femenina hablo a mis espaldas.

Gire y una mujer mayor me miraba fijamente.

Eh, si vive aquí la señorita Swan – pregunte esperanzado.

Sí, señor, ella no se encuentra pero si gusta dejarle algún mensaje…

Necesito saber donde esta – dije un poco desesperado.

Disculpe, tal vez si me dice quien es usted, yo podría ayudarlo – dijo desconfiada.

Eh si disculpe – saque una tarjeta de mi billetera y se la tendí – soy Edward cullen, director general de televisora mundial – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Oh, dios mío, que hace alguien como usted aquí? – pregunto incrédula.

Como le decía buscaba a bella – asintió.

Es sobre alguna de sus solicitudes de trabajo – pregunto.

Emm, si exactamente – mentí.

Oh, me alegro mucho – dijo sonriente – le aseguro que bella es muy eficiente – dijo orgullosa.

No lo dudo señora, pero estoy aquí para hacerle un cuestionario - mentí de nuevo.

Pero ella no se encuentra… - la interrumpí.

Si alguien no contesta mis preguntas, tendré que revocar la oferta – negó

No, yo le responderé lo que guste – dije dispuesta.

Me sentí enormemente feliz – de acuerdo, es sencillo son algunas preguntas para su currículo – la mire fijamente – primero me gustaría saber con cuantas personas vive la señorita Swan – pregunte.

Algo en su mirada cambio – solo vive con la pequeña nessie – contesto.

Ella… es su hija – dije confundido.

Oh, no es su hermana pequeña – aclaro.

Y sus padres – pregunte curioso.

Es una larga historia, pero le diré que murieron en un accidente automovilístico en santa barbará hace tres años – sentí una repentina tristeza al escucharlo, eso significaba que bella se había quedado sola con su pequeña hermana – fue un terrible accidente, ambos murieron,

Charlie Swan era un gran hombre al igual que su esposa renne – concluyo.

Algo en ese nombre llamo mi atención – Charlie Swan, está hablando del empresario que era dueño de la empacadora newstill – pregunte.

El mismo – no podía creer lo que me decía, tenía razón había sido un accidente muy sonado, yo recordaba perfectamente todo lo sucedido, estuvo en todos los periódicos y en televisión.

No entiendo porque bella… es decir la señorita Swan necesita un empleo – su padre había formado una fortuna, ella no tendría por qué padecer de ningún modo.

Tiene razón pero no fue fácil, bella tenía apenas 20 años cuando todo ocurrió, no pudo manejar la compañía sola y vino a pique, las deudas eran inimaginables y se tuvo que vender todo para liquidar a los empleados, bella se quedo con las manos vacías, afortunadamente esta casa estaba a nombre de su madre – me conto.

Dios, me sentía tan mal por bella, podía imaginar todo el sufrimiento que había vivido, quería consolarla y cuidarla de todo.

Es una pena – dije con sinceridad – bueno… a que se dedicaba bella con anterioridad – pregunte.

Es profesora de historia, termino la carrera con mucho esfuerzo, pero hace unos días como si fuera poco la despidieron – dijo molesta.

Me podría decir donde localizar a la señorita Swan, ella es la candidata ideal, pero necesito hablar con ella – no podía correr un minuto más, ella tenía que saber que la quería en mi vida, bueno… a ella y a su pequeña hermana.

Si, está en el hospital milenio – casi me ahogo.

Le ocurrió algo – mi corazón casi se sale del pecho.

No, es nessie, tuvo un accidente en el kínder y la han operado ayer, por eso es que bella necesita mucho el trabajo señor cullen – explico.

Ahora podía entenderlo todo con claridad, bella había ido allí porque necesitaba pagar la operación de su hermanita, era demasiado buena para ser cierto.

Le aseguro que la ayudare lo mas que pueda – me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla – le agradezco muchísimo.

Salí corriendo hacia mi auto, me sentía sumamente feliz, entendía completamente a mi bella, entendía su sufrimiento y lo difícil que debió haberlo pasado, cuidando sola a su pequeña hermana.

Al llegar al hospital me sentía nervioso, y ni siquiera tenía nada que darle, que tonto.

Gire mi vista y a la entrada del hospital había una tienda de regalos, entre y mire por todas partes, una precioso osito blanco llamo mi atención, sería perfecto para la pequeña, pero que le daría a mi bella.

Mire un impresionante ramo de rosas rojas, me recordaron sus labios después de hacer el amor y las compre sin pensarlo.

Al llegar a la recepción con los regalos en mis manos, me informaron el numero del cuarto de la pequeña y estaba seguro de que ahí estaba mi bella.

Toque la puerta muy nervioso y abrí, entre lentamente y me encontré con unos intensos ojos chocolates que me miraban, pero no eran los de bella, era un pequeña niña, era preciosa, tenía sus ojos, pero su cabello era rubio cobrizo y rizado, me miro confundida mientras me acercaba.

Hola pequeña – la salude.

Hola, quien eres tú – dijo al instante.

Veras, soy un amigo de bella – comente.

Amigo de belli? – Dijo feliz – no lo conocía, ha venido a visitarme – pregunto.

Mire su pequeño bracito estaba envuelto en un yeso y tenia suero.

Me acerque a la cama, el pequeño osito estaba escondido en mi espalda – como te sientes pequeña? – pregunte.

Me duele un poco el brazo, pero ya estoy mejor, esas flores son para mí – pregunto sonriente, tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

No, pero hay un pequeño amigo que quisiera conocerte – le ofrecí el osito.

Ohhh! Qué lindo – lo tomo con una mano y lo abraso – gracias, a belli le gustara mucho – dijo emocionada.

Se notaba a kilómetros el amor que sentía por bella y es que era imposible no quererla, era tan maravillosa.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta y me puse de pie caminando hasta la otra esquina escondiendo las rosas a mi espalda, estaba seguro de que era ella.

Entro en la habitación invadiendo todo con su delicioso aroma, estaba vestida con unos jeans y una blusa sencilla, pero mi cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al verla, estaba hermosa y la deseaba con locura.

Mira belli – sonrió la niña feliz.

Quien te ha dado eso nessie – me encantaba su voz.

Me lo regalo mi nuevo amigo – señalo la esquina de la habitación donde yo me encontraba.

Bella giro rápidamente encarándome, sus ojos me mostraron lo sorprendida que estaba y yo solo pude sonreír, ahora que la había encontrado no pensaba darme por vencido.

* * *

Comentariios Niñas.. Muy importante!


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba de una pieza, seguramente era un sueño, el no podía estar aquí de ninguna manera, la primera razón era porque no podría haberme localizado y la más importante a él no debía importarle encontrarme.

Pero parecía demasiado real, estaba completamente hermoso, a la luz del día era más notable, era imposible pensar que un hombre derramara tanta seguridad y fortaleza, además si no lo hubiese visto ya desnudo diría que no había visto nada más perfecto que él en este momento.

El hermoso espejismo me sonrió y yo le correspondí, parecía demasiado real.

Belli, por que no conocía a tu amigo – la voz de nessie me saco de mi ensoñación.

Era real, el estaba aquí parado frente a mí y yo comportándome como una idiota.

Estas aquí – dije estúpidamente.

Frunció un poco el ceño – eh, si, me entere del accidente de nessie y quise ver cómo estaban – dijo tranquilamente.

No entendía nada – yo… no entiendo, como…

Es una larga historia, pero… - de pronto un enorme ramo de rosas apareció frente a mi – esto es para ti – sus ojos eran dulces.

Casi dejo de respirar cuando las tome entre mis manos, mi corazón palpito como loco, por que el estaba aquí, dándole un regalo a nessie y a mí este precioso ramo.

Es… precioso – dije como pude.

No más que tu – me pareció escuchar pero seguramente era una alucinación – bella, se que te preguntas porque estoy aquí – dijo dedicativamente.

Yo… no creí volver a verte jamás – confesé.

Frunció levemente el ceño – te molesta que este aquí? – pregunto.

Oh, no, no para nada, no quise decir eso – sonrió.

De acuerdo – dijo tranquilamente.

Belli, me puedes dar mi desayuno – dijo nessie sacándome de mi burbuja.

Eh, si - acomode con cuidado el ramo en un florero que había en la mesa y acomode la mesita encima de nessie, esta sonrió.

Gelatina roja – dijo emocionada.

Me alegra que te guste cariño – la bese en la frente.

Gracias belli – me abraso eufóricamente, me encantaba lo fácil que era alegrar a nessie.

Ahora desayuna – le pedí.

Me fije levemente en Edward y tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios, aun no podía terminar de entender como era que él estaba aquí.

Nessie es muy hermosa – comento – al igual que tu – sentí un violento sonrojo apoderarse de mis mejillas.

Gra..gracias – tartamudee.

Belli, Edward también puede ser mi amigo – pregunto nessie.

Si, Edward quiere claro que si – respondí.

Edward camino hasta ella la beso en la mejilla – sabes que me encanta tener amigas tan lindas y adorables – sentía mi corazón latir frenéticamente, jamás había conocido a un hombre tan maravilloso y amable.

Si ya somos amigos te puedo invitar a mi fiesta – dijo sonriente – belli me prometió hacerme una fiesta con todos mis amigos cuando salga del hospital, vendrás – le pregunto.

Me encantaría – dijo este.

Dios, eso significaba que Edward iría a mi casa?.

Estás de acuerdo bella – me pregunto.

Claro – acepte.

Entonces iré encantado – sonrió.

Trague en seco, aun no podía comprender que estaba haciendo el aquí y ya tenía que enfrentarme a su presencia en mi casa.

Yo… yo tengo que ir a… - no concluí, quería salir corriendo de allí.

Escuche unos pasos seguirme y sabía que era él, cuando me tomo por el brazo obligándome a girar, agache la mirada, me avergonzaba tanto tenerlo enfrente, después de todo que podía significar yo para él.

Bella, que sucede – pregunto.

No puedo entender que haces aquí – dije apenada.

Quería verte – su respuesta me hizo estremecerme.

Lo que sucedió…

Fue maravilloso – levante la mirada, encontrándome con sus precioso ojos verdes – nunca había sentido tantas cosas al estar con una mujer, no puedo borrarte de mi mente ni un minuto – dijo con seguridad – cuando supe que ya no estarías mas en aquel lugar, tuve que buscarte bella.

Un foco se encendió en mi mente, que estúpida había sido al creer que él estaba aquí porque quería verme, lo único que deseaba era volver a compartir mi cama, que mas podía ser para el que una mujerzuela.

Lamento decepcionarte – reí con ironía – si piensas que puedes volver a comprarme estas muy equivocado – dije con seguridad.

Comprarte?, de que hablas – gruño.

Has venido aquí por que deseas que se repita lo que sucedió entre nosotros, quieres que sea tu amante – sus ojos brillaron.

Claro que quiero que se repita, fue lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida – dijo con seguridad – pero jamás te pediría que fuéramos amantes – dijo molesto.

Que más podría desear un hombre como tú, de alguien como yo…

Tu eres una mujer maravillosa, al principio si pensé que te dedicabas a…

Dilo, a vender mi cuerpo – dije sin vergüenza.

Sí, pero he descubierto por que lo has hecho – me quede helada.

No se dé que hablas – dije confundida.

Por ella, por esa adorable niña que está en esa habitación – susurro.

Negué levemente – tu… no me conoces no sabes nada – intente mentir.

Ahora lo sé, conozco todo el esfuerzo que has tenido que hacer para salir adelante bella – tomo mis manos – todo por ella, has estado sola y aun así has cuidado a nessie – sentía mis ojos cristalinos.

Edward…

Tienes razón bella, no te conozco, pero quiero hacerlo – sus ojos eran tan claros que quería creerle.

No tienes que mentir para entrar en mi cama – le reproche.

Te juro que no es eso, créeme – intento decir.

Entonces… vamos ahora mismo al baño – susurre sensualmente.

Me tomo fuertemente por el brazo – si tratas de probar algo no lo lograras, no es solo tu cuerpo lo que deseo.

Después de la manera en que nos conocimos, no puedo creerte Edward – dije asustada.

Tranquila – acaricio mi mejilla, haciéndome estremecerme – no tengo prisa – sonrió.

Edward… esto no puede ser…

Por qué no, te quiero en mi vida bella – negué.

Yo… no tengo nada, ni siquiera un trabajo – explique.

Eso se puede solucionar, se que eres profesora y conozco muchos amigos…

No quiero deberte nada – dije segura.

Frunció el ceño – entonces así será, pero a mí no me importa tu situación económica.

Estuve contigo por dinero – dije desesperada.

Lo sé, pero desde el momento en que nos vimos eso dejo de importar – suspiro – se que las condiciones no fueron las mejores, pero quiero que empecemos de nuevo – me pidió.

No es fácil – dije insegura.

Sonrió – Edward cullen, presidente de televisora mundial – se presento.

No pude evitar sonreír – Isabella Swan, profesora desempleada – me presente.

Sé que será por poco tiempo, bella Swan – dijo tranquilo.

Yo… aun no puedo… - no pude concluir.

No podía creer en todo lo que él me ofrecía, era tan difícil pensar que quisiera estar conmigo realmente, no solo en mi cama.

No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo permíteme estar contigo y con nessie – mi corazón palpito al escuchar eso, no solo quería estar conmigo también con nessie.

Necesito tiempo – dije vencida.

Una enorme sonrisa invadió sus labios y me abraso de la cintura – todo el que necesites – me estremecí al sentir su calor – pero… por favor, regálame un beso…

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, no podía negar que yo también deseaba besarlo, tocarlo para creer que era real.

Solo uno – susurre.

Acaricio mi mejilla antes de acercarse lentamente a mí, su dulce aroma me embriagaba lentamente.

Bella – casi de un salto me separe de Edward.

Jacob estaba frente a nosotros y me miraba de una manera extraña.

Disculpen, solo quería decirte que puedes pasar a pagar la cuenta de nessie y después a mi oficina a firmar unos documentos – dijo serio.

Gracias… mira el es Edward cullen – los presente.

Cullen… su apellido me suena conocido – dijo Jacob mientras le tendía una mano.

Edward la tomo amablemente – tal vez por la televisora mundial – dijo como si nada.

Televisora mundial? – repitió Jacob sorprendido.

Digo, no más que la sorpresa que yo me lleve, sabía que Edward era un hombre rico, pero no a tal magnitud.

Si, pertenece a mi familia – explico.

Oh, mucho gusto – Jacob frunció el ceño.

Lo mismo – respondió Edward amablemente.

Te espero en mi oficina bella – me guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta, no entendí mucho pero volví mi vista a Edward que enarcaba una ceja.

Me abraso fuertemente – dime por favor que además de tiempo, no tendré que pelear por tu amor – no pude evitar reírme.

No entiendo – dije confundida.

Mmm – me miro fijamente – es muy obvio que él está interesado en ti – dijo serio.

Estas celoso? – pregunte divertida.

Muchísimo – dijo con seguridad.

Pero yo no estoy interesada en el – dije segura.

Oh, me quitas un enorme peso de encima – suspiro.

Sonreí – debo ir a pagar – explique.

Te acompaño – me tomo de la mano.

Fuimos hasta la caja y saque el dinero de mi bolsillo, Edward me miro de manera extraña.

Si yo te suplicara, me permitirías pagar la cuenta del hospital – me dijo.

No, además… este es tu dinero – agache la mirada.

Beso mi frente mientras me abrasaba – en realidad es dinero de mi amigo emmett, el me invito – explico.

De cualquier manera yo…

Recordemos lo que paso como el comienzo de nuestra historia, el dinero no tiene importancia – dijo tiernamente.

Asentí levemente, era increíble, era un hombre tan bueno que parecía irreal.

Cuando caminábamos por el pasillo sonó su móvil.

Disculpa – dijo apenado.

Lo escuche hablar firmemente con alguien, su voz era neutral y firme, era un hombre tan elegante y guapo, no podía entender que veía en mi.

Bella, lo siento mucho, hay un enorme problema en la televisora y yo no quiero irme, pero…

Tranquilo, te necesitan, debe ser muy importante – dije tranquila.

No es más importante que tu – dijo con seguridad.

Suspire – tienes que ir – lo anime.

A qué hora es la fiesta de nessie – pregunto.

No lo sé, le darán de alta en la tarde no creo poder organizar nada – dije resignada.

Tranquila, estaré allí en la tarde, lo prometo – sonreí.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Sus dedos perfilaron mis labios haciéndome estremecerme – y mi beso – dijo como si nada.

Me sonroje intensamente mientras me acercaba a él, apenas y rosamos nuestros labios pero basto para que mi respiración se volviera violenta.

Mmm, te veo en la tarde preciosa – dijo antes de girarse y alejarse.

Tuve que sostenerme contra la pared para no desfallecer ahí mismo, ahora estaba segura de algo, Edward cullen se había robado mi corazón, desde aquella noche que compartimos me había hechizado completamente, nunca creí conoce un hombre tan dulce y apasionado a la vez, me encantaba todo de él y sabia que me bastaría compartir solo un poco con él para entregarle mi corazón para siempre.

Pague la cuenta del hospital y después fui a la oficina de Jacob, me dijo que pasara, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Hola, vine a firmar los documentos – comente.

Si, está bien, siéntate – me indico.

Así lo hizo y me tendió una carpeta – donde dice tu nombre por favor – dijo amablemente.

Comencé a firmar los documentos, sentía su mirada clavada en mí.

Bella, disculpa la pregunta pero… estas saliendo con el – su pregunta me sorprendió.

Con quien – intente evadirlo.

El, Edward cullen – dijo de mala gana.

El, es mi amigo – asegure.

Solo deberías tener cuidado – comento.

De que hablas – dije confundida.

Es obvio que él se interesa por ti, pero los hombre como el no toman a las mujeres honestas y sencillas muy en serio – fruncí el seño.

Tu no lo conoces – lo defendí.

Y tu bella, no sabía que era tu amigo hasta hoy – dijo molesto.

Le tendí la carpeta – no es de tu incumbencia y si no hay nada más que necesites, iré a arreglar a nessie – dije molesta.

Lamento haber…

No te preocupes – dije y Salí de su oficina.

Lo que más me enfadaba de lo que había dicho Jacob era que tenía razón, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello, necesitaba a Edward cerca de mí y no me importaba cuanto durara le permitiría estar cerca de mí, a pesar de mis inseguridades.

Hola mi niña – salude a nessie cuando entre en su cuarto.

Hola belli – dijo emocionada – y Edward? – pregunto.

Se ha ido al trabajo – le conté.

Mmm – frunció el ceño – creí que se quedaría con nosotras – dijo triste.

Tal vez si había algo de malo en dejar entrar a Edward a mi vida: nessie.

Cielo, Edward tiene muchas cosas que hacer – le explique.

Sí, pero es nuestro nuevo amigo, prometió ir a mi fiesta – dijo sonriente.

Ira, te lo prometo, aunque tal vez la fiesta se mañana, hoy ya no podre organizar nada – la abrace.

No importa belli – dijo mientras suspiraba.

Cuando llego la tarde la enfermera Thompson me ayudo a arregla a nessie, estábamos en su habitación esperando a Jacob, cuando llego sonrió apenado.

Bueno, mi paciente favorita ya se puede ir – le dijo a nessie.

Yupi – grito esta.

Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por nosotras – dije de corazón.

No es nada y realmente lamento…

Esta olvidado – dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

Entonces espero que todo salga bien y verlas pronto – dijo antes de salir.

Le agradecí a la enfermera Thompson y al llegar abajo me dispuse a tomar un taxi, tenia tantas ganas de llegar a casa con mi niña.

Un hombre se acerco a nosotros – buenas tardes señorita Swan – saludo.

Buenas tarde – dije confundida.

Soy Alfred, el chofer del señor cullen, me ha pedido que las lleve a casa – dijo amablemente.

Edward… de cuerdo – acepte, aunque me sentía decepcionada de que el no hubiese venido, tenía que entender que era un hombre muy ocupado.

Permítame – Alfred tomo la maleta y nos condujo a un elegante auto negro.

Adelante señoritas – nos abrió la puerta.

Mientras le indicaba como llegar a casa, me sentía extraña ante tanto lujo, pero si quería estar con Edward tendría que aceptarlo, además una gran parte de mi vida estuve rodeada de ellos, hasta que mis padres murieron.

Hemos llegado – le agradecí mientras ayudaba a bajar a mi nessie, todo se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, adoraba nuestra casa.

Mi pequeña me tomo de la mano y sonreía – me alegra estar en casa belli – dijo tiernamente.

Con cuidado sostenía con un brazo el arreglo floral que me había regalado Edward, sonreí al ver como nessie abrasaba su osito.

Como se llama – pregunte mientras buscaba mis llaves.

Oh, es Eddy – dijo sonrojada.

No pude evitar reír, que diría Edward si supiera cómo le puso al osito.

Al intentar poner la llave en el pestillo me di cuenta que estaba abierto, asustada la abrí rápidamente llevándome una enorme sorpresa.

Bienvenida nessie – gritaron todos.

Me quede ahí parada mientras todos sonreían, estaban varios de los amiguitos de nessie del kínder y algunos de mis vecinos, la señora Clark la más cercana, todo estaba adornado con globos y había un gran pastel sobre la mesa.

Unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa torcida llamo mi atención, Edward estaba aquí y tenía la impresión de que él había planeado todo esto.

Nessie corrió emocionada y los abraso a todos y les agradeció, yo solamente estaba ahí conmovida, no había nada que me hiciera más feliz que ver a mi pequeña feliz.

Sucede algo linda señorita – susurro una suave voz.

Gire y lo mire fijamente – gracias, estoy segura de que fue idea tuya – dije agradecida.

Y por qué crees eso – dijo divertido.

Mmm, no lose, tal vez porque desde que apareciste esta mañana no dejas de hacer sonreír a nessie – le recordé.

Bueno, lo admito, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nueva amiga – sonrió.

Gracias – dije mientras tomaba su mano.

Con el simple hecho de hacerte feliz a ti también, todo vale la pena – su mirada era intensa.

Me haces muy feliz – asegure.

Suspiro – me muero por besarte – no pude evitar estremecerme.

Acerque su mano a mis labios y deposite un casto beso sobre esta, lleno de agradecimiento, Edward me estaba haciendo adicta a su presencia a sus detalles y sabía que tenía que ir más despacio o podría lastimar a la persona más importante para mí.

Aun necesito tiempo Edward – dije suavemente.

Sonrió – todo el que necesites – respondió.

Amigos? – pregunte.

Amigos… por ahora – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

Ola niiñas Y niños,

manden sus finales alternativos, ´para mi angel guardian ya es tiempo de que lo hagan!

pasen por mi pagina de fanfiction ahi continuare con mas historias y mas sorpresas para ustedes!

comentarios, el alimento de mi inspiracion!

miles de besos

LiiBiiThaA!


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie mi cielo apresúrate – le dije a Renesmee mientras las esperaba en el umbral de su habitación.

Corrió desesperada tomando en un brazo su pequeña mochila y con el otro abrasando a su osito Eddy, adoraba verla recuperada, utilizando su brazo con normalidad, había pasado un mes desde su operación y todo había salido perfecto.

Vamos, iras al trabajo? – pregunto.

No, hoy es mi día libre – le conté.

Oh, que lastima que tenga que volver hoy a la escuela – dijo molesta.

Nada de eso señorita, ya es hora de que vayas, tienes muchas cosas que aprender – bese su manita.

Si, extraño a mi maestra y a mis amiguitos – dijo mas entusiasmada.

Ellos también deben extrañarte – abrí la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír.

A unos metros recargado de un flamante volvo se encontraba el hombre más hermoso y maravilloso del planeta, aun no podía evitar sonreír cada ver que lo veía.

Nessie se soltó de mi agarre y corrió hasta el.

Edward… - grito mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

Este la tomo en ellos dándole vueltas – hola que hermosa estas hoy princesa – dijo dulcemente.

Hoy regresare al kínder – le conto.

Lo sé y es por eso que vine por ustedes – dijo animado.

Yupi… - lo beso en la mejilla.

Camine lentamente hacia ellos mientras recibía una cálida mirada de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Todo este mes Edward había estado cerca de nosotros, cumpliendo su promesa de darme tiempo, no me presionaba de ningún modo posible, al contrario era tierno, dulce y cariñoso, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante la convalecencia de nessie, el siempre tenía una palabra tierna que decirle, se había ganado completamente su corazón… y el mío también.

Lo adoraba, cada poro de mi cuerpo gritaba por su presencia, algunos días tenía demasiado trabajo y no podíamos vernos y no dejaba de pensar en el, lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Sabía que me estaba comportando como una tonta insegura al no aceptar ser su novia todavía, después de las muchas veces que me lo había pedido, pero aun me preocupaban algunas cosas, como que diría la gente al saber que él, un rico y exitoso empresario salía con una simple profesora… si, había conseguido un nuevo empleo como profesora y eso también se lo debía a él, me había conseguido una entrevista en un colegio de un amigo suyo, y por suerte me había quedado con el puesto.

Hola hermosa – suspiro.

Hola – dije un poco sonrojada.

Como estas? – me miro de arriba abajo - además de lo obvio – dijo con picardía.

Me estremecí – bien… pero ya es un poco tarde – comente.

Tranquila, nessie estará a tiempo en la escuela – la acomodo en el asiento trasero y me abrió la puerta del copiloto – gracias – le dije.

Es un placer – sonrió.

Mientras conducía al colegio de nessie coloco su mano suavemente sobre la mía, era hermosa la sensación de sentir su cálida piel rosar la mía.

Al llegar se bajo para abrirme la puerta y después hacer lo mismo con nessie.

Bueno princesa, ya estamos aquí – le dijo cariñosamente.

Gracias Edward – tomo su mochila y su osito.

Cuida mucho a Eddy – le pidió.

Claro que sí, es mi favorito porque tú me lo diste – le sonrió.

Ta quiero pequeña – mis ojos se cristalizaron al escuchar esas palabras.

Yo también – le respondió mi niña.

Cuando camino hacia mi trate de disimular las lagrimas – ven aquí cielo – la abrace fuertemente – recuerda que la señora Clark vendrá por ti a las 12 e irán a su casa toda la tarde – le recordé.

Si belli, comeré galletas de chocolate – dijo entusiasmada.

De acuerdo, dame un beso o solo Edward merece besos – fingí molestias.

Claro que no – me beso en la mejilla – no seas celosa – susurro en mi oído – además Edward es tu novio – dijo feliz.

La mire fijamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo salió corriendo entrando al colegio.

Sonreí como tonta y gire a encarar a Edward, abrió sus brazos y no pude evitar entrar en ellos.

Estas celosa de que yo bese a nessie o… de que ella me bese a mí – dijo divertido.

Tu a ella por supuesto – hizo un puchero, se veía de lo más hermoso.

De acuerdo, puedes seguir negándolo pero…

Puse mi mano sobre su boca – a dónde iremos – pregunte evadiéndolo.

Iremos a comprar la comida italiana más deliciosa que jamás probaras e iremos a mi departamento a comer y ver una película, que te parece – pregunto.

Bien, aunque nunca hemos ido allí – comente.

Te gustara mucho lo sé – beso mi mejilla.

En pocos minutos estábamos frente a un elegante restaurante de comida italiana, me sentía muy inapropiada con mi sencillo vestido azul.

Edward, no vengo vestida para entrar allí – comente apenada.

Tranquila no nos bajaremos, pero aun así luces preciosa – me sonroje ante su alago.

Una especie de cocinero se acerco hasta el auto y le tendió una bolsa a Edward – gracias Francesco – dijo este amablemente.

No hay porque, siempre me gusta cocinar para mujeres tan hermosa – dijo con un leve acento italiano.

Muy tarde, pero sé que algún día te enamoraras – bromeo Edward, mientras arrancaba y nos alejábamos.

Paro el auto en una zona muy exclusiva de los Ángeles – ven linda, compraremos un vino – dijo animado.

Bajamos y rápidamente comenzamos con una exhaustiva discusión sobre vinos.

Bella te juro que he probado este tinto y es lo mas delicioso que existe – dijo seguro.

Señor sabelotodo yo también lo probé hace unos años y te aseguro que no me gusto – dije seria.

Oh, de acuerdo y que tal este – pregunto.

Demasiado amargo – me queje.

Y este – negué.

Muy seco – enarco una ceja.

No sabía que eras una conocedora – dijo sorprendido.

Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi – dije retándolo.

Sus ojos se volvieron dulces – y me encantaría aprenderlas – susurro.

Agache levemente la mirada – eh, que tal este – tome el primero que vi.

Excelente elección - dijo complacido.

Mientras caminábamos a la caja pude percatarme de una mujer hermosa y deslumbrante que caminaba hacia nosotros, aunque decir que se había percatado de mi presencia era mentir, sus ojos estaban clavados en otro objetivo: Edward.

Edward cielo, hace mucho que no te veía – se acerco a él y lo beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sentí mi estomago estremecerse ante tal imagen.

Hola Jessica, me alegra verte – dijo el con amabilidad.

Al parecer no tanto, no me has llamado desde aquella noche en tu oficina – le guiño un ojo.

Sentía unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo y llevarme a Edward lejos de ella.

Sabes que soy u hombre ocupado – se disculpo – mira ella es Isabella Swan – me presento por fin.

La tal Jessica me miro con desprecio y una sonrisa burlona – un gusto – frunció el ceño – Edward ella es... – le dijo de manera interrogativa, que demonios le interesaba quien era yo.

Bella y yo somos amigos – dijo él con seguridad.

Eso fue lo que mas dolió y me lleno de furia, le había dicho que solamente éramos amigos, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Maldije internamente porque sabía que era mi culpa, me había negado tantas veces a tener una relación formal con Edward y ahora que me veía amenazada por otra mujer quería reclamarlo como mío, que estúpida era.

Oh, entonces, me gustaría pasar por la oficina pronto – bajo su mano por el pecho de Edward.

Claro, podemos discutir sobre las ganancias de tus acciones, van subiendo – dijo el más cortante.

Mmm, ya lo veremos – dijo ella dándose la vuelta sin mirarme siquiera.

Me quede ahí plantada, me sentía como la imbécil mas grande del mundo y sabia que lo era.

Bella, estas bien – pregunto Edward amablemente.

Si – intente sonreír pero salió demasiado forzado.

Edward pago el vino y caminamos hasta el auto, cuando me ayudo a entrar me regalo una cálida sonrisa a la que respondí lo mejor que pude, quería decirle que me llevara a mi casa, quería gritarle y golpearlo, jamás en la vida había sentido celos y era la sensación más espantosa que podía existir.

El camino a su departamento fue muy silencioso, Edward se vio obligado a poner un poco de música para llenar el vacío, solo podía torturarme internamente, imaginando a mi Edward con esa mujer deslumbrante, solos en su oficina, me hervía la sangre y me llenaba de mas furia en cada momento, ella si era indicada para él, era elegante y eran de la misma posición.

En que estúpido momento había creado tantas ilusiones, estaba segura que todo este tiempo había estado protegiéndome de esta clase de desilusiones, pero de ninguna manera fue así.

No me percate de que se había detenido hasta que visualice un estacionamiento, había autos de toda clase, pero todos lujosos y elegantes, Edward apareció frente a mi sonriente y hermoso.

Hemos llegado preciosa – dijo pícaramente.

Ya veo – dije seria.

Frunció el ceño – de acuerdo – concluyo.

Subimos por un elegante elevador y mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo, cuando llego al parecer a lo más alto del edificio se detuvo, una puerta de cristal se abrió frente a nosotros, este lugar sencillamente se podría descifrar con una palabra: lujo.

Adelante, espero te guste – dijo animado.

Entre con pasos inseguros a una enorme estancia con muebles modernos y elegantes sillones, el azulejo brillaba intensamente y las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros de excelente gusto.

Siéntate donde gustes – dijo mientras corría hacia una puerta.

No pude evitar seguirlo, estar sola en aquel lugar me hacía sentir como una extraña, en un lugar donde no debería estar.

La cocina era impresionante, tenia controles por todas partes y un sinfín de aparatos que ni siquiera distinguía.

Qué bueno que has venido – comento mientras se quitaba el saco, dejando descubierta su camisa blanca, esta se adhería a su cuerpo marcando sus músculos y evitando que me concentraras – quieres comer aquí o vamos a comedor – pregunto.

No conteste simplemente me senté en una silla frente a la barra – perfecto – murmuro.

Puso platos y copas sobre la barra junto a los cubiertos, mientras se sentaba y abría los recipientes de pasta, olía delicioso, pero mi estomago estaba demasiado revuelto.

Sírvete lo que desees – me animo.

Tome un poco de pasta y el sirvió el vino – me alegra tanto que estés aquí bella – dijo suavemente.

Gracias por la invitación – respondí seria.

Me miro fijamente – estás segura de que no sucede nada – intento alcanzar mi mano pero la retire.

Segura – respondí.

Respiro pesadamente y concentro su atención en la comida, necesitaba irme de ahí, este lugar gritaba su nombre por todas partes y sabía que me estaba haciendo daño; ni siquiera deguste la comida, comí poco sin poner atención y bebí de un golpe el vino, que poco a poco comenzó a marearme.

Creo que debería ir a casa – dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron – de que hablas acabas de llegar – dijo confundido.

Sí, pero no me siento bien – admití.

Se puso de pie – te llevare cuando me digas que fue lo que sucedió – pregunto.

Nada – insistí.

No vuelvas a decir que nada, todo estaba bien hasta que…es por Jessica que estas así? – pregunto.

No sé de que hablas – agache la mirada.

Me tomo por el mentón obligándome a mirarlo – ella es solo una socia de la empresa, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo bella tu…

No tienes por qué darme explicaciones – le recordé.

Claro que si, sabes que solo quiero estar contigo – dijo suavemente.

Por eso le dijiste que éramos amigos – casi grite sin poder contenerme más.

Porque es lo que somos, no has parado de recordármelo – dijo molesto.

Es lo mejor, así puedes seguir con tus conquistas – no sabía lo que estaba diciendo solo me estaba dejando llevar por los celos.

Conquistas – rio – no hay conquistas desde que te conocí – dijo molesto.

Eso ya no importa – dije enojada.

Se separo de mi y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina – no tiene sentido que te pongas así, al menos que… - sus ojos se iluminaron – bella, no estarás celosa? – sonrió.

Mi furia creció al doble al verlo burlarse – me voy – dije mientras salía de la cocina.

Sus fuertes brazos me atraparon y me hicieron entrar de nuevo – dime si son celos lo que sentiste – exigió.

Si – grite.

Frunció el ceño – estas mintiendo, eso no puede ser cierto – dijo con sarcasmo.

Que sabes tú de mis sentimientos – intente zafarme de sus brazos, pero no lo logre.

Lo que me has dejado ver – apretó su agarre.

Eres un idiota, te amo, te amo muchísimo – dije histérica.

Me miro fijamente – repítelo – ordeno.

Idiota – le grite.

No, lo otro – dijo suavemente.

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, le había confesado mis sentimientos de la peor manera posible, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Te amo – susurre.

Desde cuándo – pregunto inmediatamente.

No lose, quizás desde que te conocí – admití.

Me acomodo entre sus brazos pegando su frente a la mía – esas son excelentes noticias – susurro – porque yo también te amo – sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Respire profundamente intentando contener los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón – aun estoy celosa y molesta – dije seria.

Sonrió de una manera que me robo el aliento – espere tanto por este momento, que no me importa tu molestia – acaricio mi mejilla.

Y mis celos – gruñí.

No tienen razón, no deseo a otra mujer que no seas tú – dijo firmemente.

Agache la mirada – yo… no soy de tu posición y…

Por favor, no arruines este momento con frivolidades, nos acabamos de confesar nuestro amor – dijo suavemente.

Estoy asustada – admití.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo – yo te protegeré de todo y también a nessie – no pude evitar sonreír, en ese momento mi enojo desapareció.

Adoro cuando haces eso – suspire.

Hacer que – pregunto confundido.

Incluir a nessie en nuestros planes, me hace sentir como si fuéramos una familia – dije con nostalgia.

Mi amor, somos una familia – susurro.

Esa palabra basto para que pegara mis labios a los suyos en busca de una respuesta, soltó un leve gemido mientras comenzaba a rosar sus suaves labios contra los míos, dios casi había olvidado el dulce aliento que desprendía su boca, era un paraíso terrenal, una tentación demasiado grande, rodee su cuello con mis brazos enterrando mis dedos en su suave cabellera; su lengua habida entro en mi boca sin permiso alguno haciéndome soltar un leve jadeo, había deseado demasiado esto, lo deseaba con locura.

Nos separamos levemente para respirar y nos perdimos en una mirada intima y llena de deseo.

Mi amor, podemos esperar si deseas – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Quien dijo que quiero esperar – dije mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su cuello.

Yo… no…

No sabes cuánto te deseo Edward – dije con desesperación – como jamás había deseado a nadie – reconocí – no puedo dejar de recordar aquella noche.

Sonrió – creo que yo debía haber dicho eso – ambos reímos – pero me hace inmensamente feliz saberlo – mordió levemente mi labio inferior – porque yo te deseo con locura – dijo suavemente.

Me atrajo a sus labios nuevamente en un beso suave y apasionado, mis manos bajaron por su pecho delineando las suaves músculos por encima de su camisa hasta que encontré el primer botón y los fui desabrochando, poco a poco la camisa fue cediendo ante mis temblorosas manos hasta que dejo al descubierto su marcado abdomen y ese fornido pecho.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente con un destello que recordaba haber visto solamente en una ocasión.

Sus manos bajaron por mis muslos hasta que encontró la orilla de mi vestido y lo levanto lentamente hasta que quede solamente en ropa interior, su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, provocándome un violento estremecimiento.

Hermosa – susurro mientras besaba mi frente – suave – sus labios bajaron por mi mejilla, hasta mi cuello – adoro tu dulce aroma – sus manos abrasaron mi cintura, el roce de su piel dejo una descarga eléctrica sobre mi piel.

Sus manos bajaron por mis piernas y me alzo ayudándome a enredarlas sobre su cintura.

Vamos a mi habitación mi amor – susurro dulcemente.

Solo asentí mientras sentía que nos movíamos, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en su precioso rostro, era tan hermoso que me costaba creer que fuera real, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera él en este momento, la forma en que me miraba y como me hacía sentir.

Entramos en una amplia y elegante habitación con una cama de dosel al centro, sonreí al verla, jamás imagine que él pudiera tener una.

De que te ríes – pregunto mientras me dejaba sobre esta.

Tu cama – reí de nuevo.

Con que burlándote de mí – enarco una ceja – me las pagaras – dijo malévolamente.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y comencé a retorcerme de un lado a otro sin dejar de reír audiblemente.

Edward… hay… por favor, no, basta – decía entre jadeos.

Dejaras de burlarte de mi – pregunto divertido.

Si..iii, suéltame – suplique.

Me soltó y me miro divertido, yo comencé a contener mis respiraciones.

Ven aquí – lo llame.

Se acerco lentamente, sentándose a mi lado sobre la cama, sus ojos brillaban al igual que su sonrisa, lo tumbe sobre la cama me subí encima suyo, haciendo que un jadeo escapara de sus labios – has sido muy travieso – lo acuse mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, fundiendo nuestros labios llenos de necesidad.

Baje lentamente dejando besos por su cuello y mordiendo su suave piel, su aroma masculino inundaba mis fosas nasales, perdiéndome completamente en el, bese su pecho y su cuadriculado abdomen deteniéndome en la línea de su pantalón.

Lo mire fijamente mientras quitaba el cinturón y desabrochaba su pantalón, esto era mil veces mejor que nuestra primera vez, ahora sabíamos cuanto nos amábamos y era como volver a empezar.

Nos giro quedando encima mío y deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, su piel pálida y suave se presiono contra la mía haciéndome jadear, sus manos expertas desabrocharon mi sostén dejando mis pechos ante sus ojos, el sonrió encantadoramente mientras yo me quemaba lentamente.

Eres preciosa – susurro mientras se llevaba uno a los labios, los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios inundaban la habitación, era tan placentero que me probara de esa manera, solo quería gritarle que no se detuviera.

Cuando comencé a retorcerme entre sus brazos volvió a mis labios, presionando su cadera contra la mía, la anticipación había vuelto su erección inmensa y demasiado excitante, sus gemidos inundaban mis oídos, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y en medio de mis pechos, sentía un calor insoportable el mi vientre bajo, deseaba tanto a Edward, que me estaba volviendo loca.

Bajo lentamente mis bragas dejándome expuesta ante él, su mirada llena de deseo me hizo sucumbir ante toda esta pasión que había contenido a cada momento que lo tenía cerca de mí.

Edward… - suplique.

Tranquila mi amor, no pienso hacerte esperar más - dijo con voz ronca.

Subió una vez más por mi cuerpo dejando besos húmedos, hasta llegar a mis labios que beso con tanta ternura que sentí ganas de llorar, este era el hombre al que amaba, apasionado y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Te amo tanto bella – susurro tiernamente.

Te amo Edward cullen, con toda mi alma – respondí.

Nunca me cansare de escucharlo – susurro.

Bajo rápidamente sus bóxer haciéndome estremecerme, ya lo había visto desnudo, pero jamás dejaría de sorprenderme ante su sensualidad, tomo un preservativo de un buro y lo coloco rápidamente sobre su miembro, mientras me miraba fijamente y se colocaba entre mis piernas.

Te deseo tanto – susurre.

Yo también te deseo, he pasado tantos días, deseando tenerte entre mis brazos – me acaricio lentamente.

Eres maravilloso – dije con el corazón.

Y tú la mujer más dulce, tierna y valiente que conozco – lo sentí entrar lentamente en mi y enterré mis dedos en su espalda, no existía un placer más grande que este.

Siempre, te quiero para siempre – dijo mientras un gruñido salvaje escapaba de su pecho.

Moví mis caderas contra las suyas mientras gemía con desesperación, el fuego se avivaba dentro de mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecerme y retorcerme entre sus fuertes brazos.

Edward – gemí.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras arremetía lentamente contra mí, convirtiendo cada roce en un delirio lleno de placer, llevando mi mente a lugares que nunca creí conocer.

Te amo bella – murmuro.

Acaricie sus fuertes brazos, mientras observaba su precioso rostro deformado por el placer que estábamos compartiendo, desde aquella noche sabia que nunca conocería un amante tan maravilloso como mi Edward, era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Edward… mas – pedí desesperada.

Mi amor… - murmuro, mientras sus embates aumentaban a un ritmo frenético.

Mis gemidos eran descontrolados, mientras sentía cada parte de mi ser desfragmentarse lentamente, un infierno se apodero de mi cuerpo y Edward estrello sus labios contra los míos, cubriendo nuestros gemidos mientras nuestras pieles se encontraban lentamente.

Edward… - dije sin fuerzas cuando sentí una poderosa ola de placer recorrerme completamente y me deje llevar al cielo, junto a mi amor.

Oh, bella… - lo sentí temblar y derrumbarse sobre mí.

Nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas y yo me abrace a él, feliz, plena y extasiada, nadie debería morir sin haber sentido todo esto.

Bella, te amo, te amo tanto – murmuro contra mi cuello.

Te amo – enrede mis dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo lentamente.

Se levanto lentamente y sus ojos eran ambles y dulces – ahora si mi cielo, ¿aceptas ser mi novia? – dijo pícaramente.

Sonreí mientras lo besaba suavemente – acepto – dije con firmeza.

Por fin – dijo con felicidad.

Ven aquí – lo abrace por el cuello mientras lo besaba intensamente, sabía que aun quedaban muchas cosas por resolver, pero con Edward a mi lado las enfrentaría todas.

* * *

niiñas, denuevo x aki!

adivinen que... la historia ya no sera de 5 capitulos, pienso alargarla mas como un fic normal,

asi que sigan pendiente de ella, xke aun faltan mas sorpresas!

graciias x su apoyo!

son increibles!

mil besos!


	6. chapter 6

**EDWARD POV.**

Era un milagro despertar con mi preciosa novia entre mis brazos, sonreí como tonto al repetir la palabra "mi novia", jamás había sido un hombre de términos o etiquetas para las relaciones, pero eso había cambiado completamente.

Desde el momento en que vi a mi bella por primera vez, supe que no sería una mujer más en mi vida, porque todo de ella me atraía de una forma que jamás creí posible.

Mire lentamente su pálida piel que se perdía con la claridad que entraba por la ventana, era tan suave al contacto con la mía, se sentía maravilloso tener su precioso cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, apretar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y poder acariciarla lentamente.

Estaba profundamente dormida, con sus manos apretadas contra mi cuerpo, era la gloria estar así, con ella en mi cama, después de haber hecho el amor de una manera sublime.

El tiempo que había transcurrido desde que nos reencontramos en el hospital había sido un sueño, me esforzaba mucho por pasar con ella y con nessie todo el tiempo que podía, cuando tenía que alejarme para trabajar un profundo vacio me invadía, quería correr de nuevo con esa mujer a la que amaba con toda mi alma y la niña que me había robado el corazón.

El día anterior todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, todo estaba bien cuando llevamos a nessie al colegio, bella me permitía tomarla de la mano aunque no tuviéramos una relación seria, me conformaba con eso, con ser un amigo a su lado a perderla completamente, pero cuando planeaba una tarde divertida y esplendida a su lado, todo había cambiado demasiado rápido, al principio no entendía porque bella se comportaba de manera cortante conmigo, si algo amaba en ella, era la dulzura con la que se dirigía hacia mí.

No tarde mucho en suponer que eran los celos los que la impulsaban a comportarse de aquella manera conmigo, y cuando se lo di a entender me arrepentir al ver su reacción, creía que se iba a ir dejándome allí, con un montón de dudas, pero al final las cosas habían tomado un rumbo que había deseado desde el momento en que la vi por vez primera.

Me amaba, bella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella, solo estaba asustada, por cosas que parecían absurdas en este momento sintiéndola entre mis brazos.

Bese su frente suavemente, recordaba cómo había deseado despertar y sentirla cerca de mí, envolverla entre mis brazos y protegerla de todo, nada podría alejarme de ella, la quería en mi vida para siempre.

Mis dedos trazaron lentamente la curva de su cintura, se veía tan tierna dormida, no imaginaba una manera más hermosa de despertar, sintiendo su cabello enredarse en mis manos y su respiración provocar un cosquilleo sobre mi piel.

No quería despertarla de ninguna manera, quería quedarme allí para siempre, además después de dormir toda la tarde pasada, la había despertado a media noche para hacerle el amor nuevamente, era una enorme necesidad de sentirla mía y amarla con locura, la que me invadía completamente, pero sabía que teníamos que emerger al mundo real, por lo menos un poco.

Mi amor… despierta – susurre suavemente mientras besaba sus mejillas.

Se movió como un gatito sobre mi cuerpo, provocándome una inmensa ola de calor que casi no pude disimular.

Me abraso con más fuerza haciendo sonidos demasiado chistosos, jamás me imagine que sublime seria despertarla.

Preciosa, tienes que despertar – susurre en su oído.

Gruño – quiero seguir durmiendo contigo – susurro asueñada.

Yo también mi cielo, pero tenemos que despertarnos aunque no queramos – dije con pesadez.

Suspiro, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, un reflejo de chocolate y miel se poso sobre mí y como si no fuera ya un sueño, sonrió de manera preciosa.

Buenos días mi amor – dijo mientras besaba la comisura de mis labios.

Gruñí – que clase de beso de buenos días es ese – dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza y la besaba con suavidad y firmeza, disfrutando el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus labios que pobre como el más delicioso de los manjares.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello pegándose contra mí, jadee al sentir su desnudes rosar contra la mía, que estaba pensando al imaginar que podríamos salir tan pronto de esta cama con esta diosa entre mis brazos.

Mi lengua entro en su boca explorándola profundamente, perdiéndome en su dulce sabor y los suspiros que soltaba a cada momento.

Por eso no quería darte los buenos días así – jadeo mientras se separaba levemente.

Es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa y sensual – dije con la respiración acelerada.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y hundió su cara en mi cuello – es sábado – gruño.

Lo sé preciosa, pero pensé que querrías ir a ver a nessie – le recordé.

Tienes razón, debemos levantarnos – dijo resignada.

Le contaras que ya somos novios? – pregunte.

Sonrió – claro que si, se pondrá feliz – comento.

No tan feliz como estoy yo – la abrace contra mi pecho – te amo tanto mi cielo, no puedo creer que estés aquí – dije suavemente.

Yo también te amo Edward, y soy muy feliz a tu lado – beso mi cuello tiernamente.

Ahora no me quiero separar de tu lado – dije mientras la abrasaba fuertemente.

Ni yo, pero tenemos que irnos – murmuro

Mmm, en un rato mas, quiero que platiquemos algunas cosas antes – le pedí.

Cosas, como qué? – pregunto preocupada.

Tranquila mi amor, primero tengo que pedirte que te pongas algo encima, no puedo pensar en nada si te tengo desnuda entre mis brazos – dije con voz torturada.

Se sonrojo levemente – me prestas algo? – pregunto.

Claro que si – a fuerzas me separe de ella y camine hasta el armario, saque un bóxer y me lo puse, también saque unas bermudas y una playera negra y se las tendí, me complació mucho ver su mirada llena de deseo recorrerme.

Gracias – dijo mientras dejaba caer las sabanas, exponiéndose ante mí, se puso la ropa de una manera lenta y sensual, sentí como me robaba el aliento.

Listo – dijo divertida.

Ven aquí – la llame.

Se puso de pie y llego a mi lado, la mire fijamente mientras apartaba un mechón de su frente, era tan preciosa, con esa ropa que le quedaba enorme, era mi todo.

Qué pasa? – pregunto.

Me cuesta creer que sea tan bonita y que seas mía – dije en un suspiro.

Yo también creo que estoy soñando Edward, eres tan maravilloso que pareces irreal – contesto.

Pegue mi frente a la suya – nunca creí poder amar de esta manera y sé que tú me amas con la misma intensidad, así que te juro protegeré nuestro amor contra todo – prometí.

Confió en ti mi cielo, eres el hombre al que amo y te entrego toda mi vida – sus ojos lucían sinceros.

Bese la punta de su nariz – que quiere desayudar mi amor? – pregunte animado.

Froto su estomago – me comería un caballo – dijo angustiada.

Ven, veamos que tengo en la cocina – la tome de la mano y caminamos hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegamos la tome en brazos y la senté sobre la encimera – espérame mientras te preparo el desayuno – la bese suavemente.

Comencé a buscar en el refrigerador, algo de fruta y huevos – tendré el honor de degustar algo hecho por ti? – pregunto divertida.

Claro que si, y espero que no sea la única vez – comente.

Vertí varios platos de comida y los deje sobre la barra, bella llego a mi lado y sonrió - luce muy bien – me abraso.

Desayunemos entonces – le pedí.

Realmente todo me había quedado bien y bella no paraba de mencionarlo, me alegraba verla comer con tanto entusiasmo, quería alimentarla siempre, ver ese brillo en sus ojos.

Estaba delicioso, pero no puedo comer más amor – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

De acuerdo, ahora… te… apetecería un baño? – pregunte.

Emm – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa – quieres ducharte tu primero? – pregunto apenada.

No pude evitar sonreír, como podía apenarse después de la intimidad que habíamos compartido, no había un lugar de su cuerpo que no hubiese tocado o probado con mis labios.

Si mi cielo, así no tendrás que esperarme después – respondí.

Asintió levemente – vamos.

Al llegar a la habitación nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del baño – si… te apetece que nos bañemos juntos… dejare la puerta abierta – ofrecí.

Anda ve a bañarte – sonrió apenada.

De acuerdo – dije haciendo un puchero.

Me quite la ropa interior frente a ella y la bese suavemente antes de entrar al baño, no podía dejar de reírme de su expresión de perplejidad, sabía que era pronto aun, pero con el tiempo lograría quitarle esas inhibiciones y amarnos más plenamente aun.

Prendí la regadera y deje que el agua tibia cayera sobre mi piel, teniendo a bella en la habitación de alado, lo que más necesitaba era una ducha con agua fría, pero el agua tibia relajaba mis músculos y me regalaba una sensación de calidez.

Como deseaba que bella estuviera aquí conmigo, mirar el agua caer por su cuerpo y sus ojos cerrados disfrutando las sensaciones placenteras, sus brazos apretando mi cintura y abrasándome fuertemente.

Lo deseaba tanto que sentía sus manos rosar mi espalda, su pecho rosando con mi espalda y mi cuerpo estremecerse notablemente.

Aquí estoy – susurro una voz demasiado conocida.

Me gire sobresaltado y me maraville al ver a bella parada frente a mi completamente desnuda.

Mi amor…

Me di cuenta que es una tontería sentir pena, después de todo, nos amamos, y hemos hecho el amor en varias ocasiones – dijo apenada.

Acaricie su rostro – no hay nada en tu cuerpo que pueda ver de alguna otra forma, que no sea maravillándome – suspire mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada – es hermoso, y sobre todo es el templo donde descansa esto – puse mi mano en su pecho – y esto – acaricie con delicadeza su cabeza – por que no solo eres preciosa, también una mujer muy inteligente y buena – dije con el corazón.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y sentí una opresión en el pecho – perdón, dije algo malo – pregunte preocupado.

Sonrió levemente – me padre me decía algo parecido, que era inteligente y bonita y… - su voz se rompió.

La abrace contra mi pecho y entendí lo sola que ella se sentía, desprotegida y frágil, pero no era así porque me tenía a mí y yo la cuidaría de todo y de todos.

Entonces tu padre era muy sabio, porque es la verdad mi amor – dije suavemente.

Me beso en el pecho – no quiero llorar, no ahora – dijo mirándome fijamente.

Amo todo de ti, tus lágrimas, tus sonrisas, todo mi cielo – dije con seguridad.

A veces creo que te arrepentirás de estar conmigo, de la manera en que nos conocimos…

Nunca pienses eso amor, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo y le viviré agradecido a emmett por haberme llevado a tu lado, por haberte hecho mía aquella noche – seque sus lagrimas – nunca he deseado ser el primero hombre de tu vida, quiero ser el ultimo – concluí.

Se abraso fuertemente a mí, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, entendí que necesitaba divertirse un poco, dejar atrás todo lo malo.

Tome el shampoo y comencé a frotar su cabello – que haces? – pregunto.

Bañándote, y no te preocupes, te dejare impecable – bromee.

Me dejo hacer, bajando mis manos por su cuerpo, frotando su espalda con una esponja y consintiéndola mucho, ella también me baño con mucho cuidado y luche por contener este infierno que luchaba por bajar a mi erección.

Cuando terminamos, la envolví en una toalla blanca e hice lo mismo conmigo, salimos a la habitación tomados de la mano, ella se giro y me abraso – después de esto todos los baños que tome me parecerán aburridos –susurro en mi oído.

Para mí también, pero espero que compartamos muchos más – dije ilusionado.

Por supuesto – accedió.

Busque algo de ropa en el armario y vi como miraba hacia todos lados confundida – tu vestido esta en alguna parte de la cocina – le recordé.

Iré por el – dijo apenada.

La detuve – tranquila, tengo algo de ropa por aquí – comente.

Abrí el armario y se dejo ver una gran numero vestidos y jean, sabía que en los cajones había más, su mirada delato sus pensamientos – porque tienes toda esa ropa de mujer aquí… al cazo es que…

He, no pienses cosas que no son por favor – alce su rostro – tengo una prima que se llama Catherine, ella vivió un tiempo aquí, mientras yo estaba haciendo un largo viaje por el Mediterráneo, era una compradora compulsiva, todo esto que hay aquí jamás se lo puso siquiera, ahora está en nueva york con su novio y me dejo todo esto aquí, seguramente ni recuerda que lo dejo – explique.

Su mirada se suavizo – lo siento, pensé que era de alguna mujer que había estado aquí contigo – dijo insegura.

No mi cielo, eres la única mujer que he traído aquí y quiero que seas la única – bese sus labios con suavidad.

Lamento ser tan insegura – frunció el ceño.

No te preocupes, yo también me pongo muy celoso de vez en cuando, se que con el tiempo aprenderemos a aceptarnos y a superar nuestros temores – asegure – y ahora ponte lo que desees – concluí.

Me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, observe atento como bella se debatía entre dos vestidos – creo que el azul te quedaría perfecto – comente.

Frunció el ceño – está muy corto – se quejo.

Tienes una piernas hermosas, lucirías más hermosa de lo que eres – la alenté.

Se agacho y abrió un cajón, no le tome mucha importancia, mientras buscaba mi loción en el buro.

Y… crees que se vería mejor el vestido azul con esto? – pregunto.

Gire y abrí la boca al verla sostener una fina lencería de un tono piel, era apenas un pedacito de tela y no pude evitar imaginarlo, cubriendo su cuerpo en los lugares estratégicos.

Yo… diría que iría perfectamente con él, aunque espero ser el único que lo vea – dije recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

Por supuesto – sonrió de manera sensual.

Trague saliva e intente mantenerme a raya, porque si no lo hacía, tardaría apenas unos segundos para tumbarla sobre la cama y hacerla mía de nuevo.

Intente no mirarla mientras se vestía y me llamo – listo mi amor – dijo animada.

Se veía preciosa como siempre, me encantaba hacer este tipo de cosas con ella, como compartir las mañanas, ducharnos juntos y todo lo demás.

Nos vamos, mandare tu vestido a la tintorería y te lo llevare o… puedes venir por el – dije insinuante.

Tal vez venga por el – dijo pícaramente.

Salimos de casa y tome su mano en todo momento mientras conducía, nos regalábamos sonrisas y miradas de amor, estaba pensando en regalarle algo muy especial, quería consentirla de todas las formas posibles.

En qué piensas? – pregunto.

Mmm, bella, ahora que estamos oficialmente juntos… bueno, tienes que aceptar cualquier regalo que yo quiera darte – le dije.

Edward…

Si mi cielo, yo aceptaría cualquier cosa que tú me dieras – asegure.

Mi amor, no quiero que gastes en mi – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Cielo, lo mío es tuyo ahora, no veo por qué te niegas, además es solo un detalle – asegure.

Mmm, de acuerdo, lo aceptare, pero no te excedas mi amor – me advirtió.

Te lo prometo – dije complacido.

Llegamos a su casa y me baje para abrirle la puerta, me lo agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa y nos encaminamos a la puerta, antes de meter la llave siquiera la puerta se abrió, la señora clarkson vecina de bella salió.

Qué bueno que has llegado, ya no sabía que inventarle a nessie – comento.

Lo siento, surgieron imprevistos – dijo nerviosa – por eso no pude llegar temprano – se disculpo.

No te preocupes, sabes que me encanta cuidar a nessie – dijo sonriente – buenos días señor cullen – saludo amablemente.

Buenos días, Sabe que puede llamarme Edward – le recordé.

Bueno… de acuerdo Edward, nos vemos – se despidió.

Gracias de nuevo – grito bella por encima del hombro.

Sonreí – creo que se ha dado cuenta de nuestros imprevistos – dije en tono juguetón.

Edward – golpeo mi hombro.

Lo siento – dije mientras la besaba suavemente.

Entramos a la casa y nessie estaba frente al televisor, era una niña tan linda, su sonrisa se ensancho al vernos.

Belli, Edward, que bueno que llegaron – grito emocionada mientras saltaba a mis brazos.

Pero que hermosa niña, y que vestido tan lindo – dije mientras la abrasaba.

Gracias, pero no estoy tan linda como belli – dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Vaya, muchas gracias mi cielo – bella se acerco a nosotros y la beso en la mejilla.

De nada y… por que llegaron tan temprano? – pregunto.

Sonreí al ver a bella ruborizarse – veras pequeña, bella y yo estábamos platicando algunas cosas – comente.

Cosas? – pregunto.

Asentí – veras, por fin bella ha aceptado ser mi novia – dije con orgullo.

Novios? – una pequeña o se formo en su boca – Woh! Eso es… increíble – grito feliz.

Bella sonrió ampliamente contagiándome también, era maravilloso tenerlas a ambas, ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin estas dos hermosas mujeres.

Eso quiere decir que vas a venir más seguido – dijo ilusionada.

Lo intentare, te lo prometo – dije con sinceridad.

Yupiii – grito.

Bella y yo reímos, porque era maravilloso sentir todo este amor, iba más allá de cualquier cosa, me sentía pleno.

Y ahora princesa, a donde quieres que vayamos a comer? – pregunte.

Emm, a… la pizzería – dijo decidida.

Mire a bella buscando su aprobación y asintió levemente – muy bien, ahora ver por Eddy para que lo lleves contigo – le pedí.

Ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras corría a su habitación.

Enfoque mi vista en mi bella y parecía pensativa – que sucede mi amor – pregunte mientras la abrasaba.

Estoy feliz Edward, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo – me miro fijamente – y todo es gracias a ti, eres todo lo que siempre soñé y mas – dijo afligida.

Por ti, seria cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, te amo Isabella Marie Swan, te amo como jamás había amado y como nunca volveré a amar – dije con el corazón.

Sonrió – soy muy afortunada – comento.

Porque – pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Porque amo a un hombre maravilloso, tanto que el corazón se me sale del pecho cada vez que lo tengo cerca y por alguna extraña razón, soy correspondida – sentía los latidos de su corazón.

La razón se llama destino, tú naciste para mí y yo para pertenecerte – le jure.

Me abraso fuertemente, dejándome sentir su tibieza, respirar el dulce aroma de su pie.

Bella, hay algo que quiero que hagamos? – le pedí.

Lo que quieras amor – dijo con seguridad.

Sonreí – quiero que conozcas a mi familia – dije ilusionado.

Su rostro se quedo serio – a… tu familia? – dijo confundida.

Si, sucede algo malo – pregunte.

Negó levemente, pero note que su rostro no se recomponía, que le sucedía a bella, prefería no pensar que nuevamente estaba asustada, ella no tenia que temer, mi familia la adoraría tanto como la adoraba yo.

* * *

Hola niiñas De nuevo x aki ahora ke tengo un poco de tiempo

son demaciadas las ocupaciones que tengo y me impiden estar aqui muy seguido

pero aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero y les guste!

gracias por su apoyo!

son iincreibles

mil besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Belli, deja de dar vueltas por toda la casa – dijo nessie.

La mire con nerviosismo, para ella era fácil decirlo, no estaba a punto de conocer a la familia de Edward.

No puedo evitarlo – dije angustiada.

Pero estas preciosa belli, hace mucho que no te arreglabas tanto – dijo sonriente.

Mi niña, voy a conocer a la familia de Edward – dije asustada.

Sonrió – Edward, me dijo que sus papas querían conocerte – dijo.

Si mi cielo, pero eso no quiere decir que yo les vaya a agradar – explique.

Pero, si todo mundo te quiere, yo te quiero mucho – dijo confundida.

Camine hasta ella y me agache hasta quedar a su altura – yo también te quiero muchísimo, mi niña – la abrace con fuerzas.

Edward había insistido muchísimo en que conociera a su familia, hacia más de un mes desde que salíamos oficialmente, siempre me hablaba mucho de sus padres y su hermana, decía que les hablaba mucho de mí y que estaban ansiosos por conocerme, pero eso no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa, una gran parte de mi vida conviví con personas de su nivel económico y sabia que muchos de ellos podían ser unos snobs.

El sonido del timbre hizo que casi pegara un salto, me abría tropezado con los enormes tacones si no hubiese estado el mueble para ayudarme a sostenerme.

Nessie sonrió como lo hacía cada vez que sonaba el timbre, porque sabía de quien se trataba.

Corrió hasta la puerta y abrió rápidamente.

Hola nena – escuche esa masculina voz que me hacía temblar.

Edward – dijo ella emocionada.

Arregle un poco mi cabello nerviosa mientras escuchaba sus pasos dirigirse hacia mí, no tarde mucho en enfocar mi vista en el precioso rostro de Edward, sus ojos verdes devastadores me miraron de arriba abajo, como si quisiera guardar cada detalle de mi vestimenta, una sensual sonrisa ladina se poso sobre sus labios, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Hola mi amor – dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Hola – respondí.

Estas más guapa que nunca – susurro mientras me abrasaba.

Me deje envolver en su aroma tan dulce y masculino, si no amara tanto a Edward, no sería tan fuerte como para enfrentarme a su familia.

Nos separamos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, la señora clarkson entro con su habitual sonrisa.

Gracias por venir, cualquier cosa llámeme a mi celular – le pedí mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

No te preocupes bella, nessie y yo nos divertiremos mucho – dijo cariñosamente.

Me acerque a nessie – pórtate bien – le pedí.

Claro – beso mi mejilla.

Adiós princesa – le dijo Edward.

Adiós Edward – lo abraso.

Me despedí con la mano, mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Edward, el me miraba con curiosidad y yo solo intentaba evadir su mirada.

Me ayudo a entrar y el hizo lo mismo después, creí que avanzaría inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se giro levemente, sus ojos estaban clavados es mi rostro.

Gire sin poder evitarlo – estoy muy nerviosa – dije al fin.

Sonrió – no tienes porque, yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento – dijo tranquilo.

Edward… es tu familia, yo…

Se acerco hasta mi rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y pegándome contra su pecho – te amo, eso es lo único que a ellos les importa, me haces sumamente feliz – acaricio mi mejilla – el otro día me sorprendieron cantando – no pude evitar reírme de él, Solo frunció el ceño – si, así reaccionaron ellos también – dijo en tono bromista.

Me estoy portando como una tonta verdad? – dije apenada.

Beso suavemente mis labios – quizá solo un poquito – dijo con ternura.

Acerque mis labios hasta tocar los suyos, no quería estar asustada, lo menos que Edward merecía es que yo fuera valiente y estuviese ansiosa por conocer a su familia, y eso era lo que haría.

Nuestros labios se movieron con suavidad y precisión, Edward sabia que nunca podrá negarle nada, bastaba con tenerlo así de cerca para perderme en el, de tal manera que no veía ningún retorno, este amor no se acababa, cada día se intensificaba mas.

Te he extrañado mucho esta semana… quizás no deberíamos ir a esa fiesta, tal vez deberíamos desviarnos a mi departamento… - susurro sensualmente contra mis labios.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, yo también lo había echado mucho de menos, tenia tanto trabajo que no nos habíamos visto mucho – yo también te extrañe, pero no debemos dejar plantada a tu familia, que pensarían de mi – comente.

Me dio un beso fugas y se separo de mí – de acuerdo.

El camino me parecía largo, aunque debía serlo, las propiedades más grandes de la ciudad de encontraban a las afueras, Edward tomo mi mano durante todo el camino, sabía que él era muy feliz al presentarme a su familia y yo también quería conocerlos, pero no sabía si una fiesta donde estuvieran muchísimas personas era el lugar indicado.

Llegamos mi cielo – dijo Edward mientras entraba en una enorme propiedad.

Era una casa veraniega, había una entrada amplia con un enorme jardín, un centenar de autos lujosos estaban acomodados en filas, y mucha gente se movía alrededor de la propiedad.

Edward aparco el auto en un espacio vacío y bajo, respire profundamente mientras el abría la puerta y me ayudaba a salir.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me beso levemente – y eso por qué? – pregunte.

Suspiro – es que ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando me vean entrar con la mujer más preciosa del mundo – dijo con orgullo.

Sentí el sonrojo apoderarse de mis mejillas – estas exagerando – le dije.

Negó levemente – no tienes idea… - susurro.

Tomados de la mano entramos en el vestíbulo de la preciosa casa, un hombre esperaba en la puerta – buenas tardes señor Edward – dijo amablemente.

Hola John, mira te presento a mi novia, Isabella Swan – dijo orgulloso.

Un placer señorita – dijo el caballero.

El gusto es mío – sonreí.

Sus padres los esperan en la mesa principal – le informo.

Gracias, vamos cielo – me dijo.

De pronto pude percatarme del gran número de personas que iban i venían por el enorme jardín, habían muchas mesas y fuentes llenas de comida, se podía ver a kilómetros que las personas que se encontraban allí eran de la más alta sociedad de los ángeles, señoras con elegantes vestidos, mujeres hermosas en deslumbrantes y sensuales vestidos, hombre portando trajes de diseñador.

En el fondo rodeado de un centenar de personas había una pareja muy llamativa, el hombre era atractivo a pesar de aparentar unos cuarenta y tantos años, vestía elegante y su cabello cobrizo relucía ante el sol, y la mujer ni hablar sobre su belleza, era joven y con un cuerpo escultural, me recordaba a las mujeres que salían en la televisión y mantenían su cuerpo y su rostro perfectos, algo en sus ojos verdes me llamo la atención y con darle una leve mirada a mi Edward pude darme cuenta.

Edward nos condujo directamente hacia la pareja, la mujer en cuanto nos vio sonrió de manera amorosa.

Edward mi cielo – lo abraso fuertemente.

Hola mama – dijo él con la misma devoción- como estas?.

Bien cariño, feliz de que hayas podido venir – respondió.

El hombre se acerco y lo abraso también – hola hijo – dijo con cariño.

La mujer me miro con dulzura y sonrió – me vas a decir que por fin podre conocer a la mujer que te tiene tan feliz – vi como Edward se sonrojaba.

Si, papa, mama ella es mi bella – dijo con amor.

Casi me derrito cuando dijo "mi bella", yo realmente era completamente suya.

Hola cariño – me quede estática cuando la madre de Edward me dio un abraso.

Hola señora cullen – dije como pude.

He, soy esme, me haces sentir vieja llamándome señora – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Yo… lo siento, no quise… - me interrumpió.

Está bien cariño, solo bromeaba – sonrió.

Solo pude asentir, el señor cullen me tendió la mano con amabilidad – es un gusto conocerte bella, Edward nos ha contado mucho de ti – sonrió.

Es gusto es mío, me alegra conocerlos a ambos, espero que Edward haya dicho solo cosas buenas – intente bromear.

No tienes idea bella, flechaste a mi muchacho – me guiño un ojo.

Sonreí al ver a Edward sonrojarme más, ahora podía sentir lo que era sentirse apenado.

Mama, papa, pueden dejar de avergonzarme – suplico.

En realidad me gustaría escuchar mas sobre esto – le guiñe un ojo.

Oh no, ahora harán un complot contra mi – gruño mientras me abrasaba.

Solo un poco – susurre.

Oh, Carlisle, se ve tan lindos juntos – los ojos de la madre de Edward brillaron con emoción.

Tienes muy buen ojo Edward, bella es muy hermosa – comento.

Lo sé papa, soy muy afortunado – dijo con amor.

Me sentía tan extraña, de todo lo que pude imaginar al conocer a la familia de Edward, jamás pensé que fueran personas tan adorables y cariñosas, me recordaban tano a mis padres.

Vayan a sentarse, pronto servirán el almuerzo, espero nos acompañes por mucho tiempo bella, queremos conocer mejor a la novia de Edward – dijo con amabilidad esme.

Gracias esme, sería un placer – acepte.

Edward me condujo hasta una mesa, nos sentamos frente a un grupo de personas, uno de ellos era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, algo en el no me gusto, hablaba con presunción y se pavoneaba frente al grupo.

Ese de ahí es Mike newton, hemos sido rivales desde niños – susurro Edward en mi oído.

Como que rivales? – susurre divertida.

Si yo tenía una novia él la quería, si mi padre me compraba algo él lo tenía al día siguiente, siempre buscaba competir conmigo, creo que se tomo muy enserio la competencia entre las empresas de nuestras familias – dijo en tono burlón.

Sonreí y le di un beso en los labios – eres irremediable – le dije.

Vaya, vaya, pero si es el mismísimo Edward cullen – se escucho una voz masculina mentar.

Edward frunció el ceño y giro para encararlo – el mismo –dijo con seriedad.

Mike newton clavo su vista en mí y me recorrió de arriba abajo, era tan descarado, yo solo apreté mi mano con la de Edward.

Edward, quien es esta belleza que te acompaña – me guiño un ojo el muy descarado.

Edward gruño y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos – Isabella Swan, MI NOVIA – dijo serio.

Novia?, creí que no eras de los que se comprometían… aunque con una mujer tan hermosa, es que veo en ella un… "_**Je Ne**_ Sais Quoi" – pronuncio en un perfecto francés.

Estas en lo correcto newton, mi bella además de ser preciosa es una mujer maravillosa – dijo en tono posesivo.

Me imagino – susurro – que descortés por parte de Edward, veo que el colegio al que acudimos no dio frutos en el, mi nombre es Mike newton Romanó tercero – dijo orgulloso.

Un placer – dije de mala gana.

No tienes idea – me guiño un ojo.

Tuve que apretar mi agarre de los brazos de Edward, podía ver su mandíbula tensada y su respiración acelerada.

Tranquilo – murmure mientras lo besaba levemente.

Sonrió levemente – te amo – susurro.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde sentados allí, Edward me presento algunos de sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos eran muy agradables, aunque había algunos de no estaban muy lejos de comportarse como Mike newton.

En algún momento apareció en el jardín una joven de cabellos alborotados y ojos verdes profundos, vestía exquisitamente y se movía con una gracia envidiable, trague en seco cuando la vi entrar platicando con Jessica, aun no podía borra mi aversión por era mujer, sabía que ella deseaba a Edward y no le importaría sobre quien debía de pasar.

La chica de cabellos alborotados abraso efusivamente a los padres de Edward y después de dirigió hacia nosotros, Edward sonrió y se puso de pie al verla, se envolvieron en un abraso.

Enana, no te había visto – dijo el animado.

Hola señor empresario, tu eres el que te has olvidado de tu preciosa hermana – gruño.

Ahora entendía el enorme parecido, ella debía ser Alice la hermana de Edward.

Deja de pelear, mira Alice, ella es bella – me presento.

Estaba esperando cualquier reacción de su parte, seguramente prefería a cualquiera de sus amigas para Edward.

Me miro un momento y después sonrió ampliamente – me alegra tanto conocerte bella, no tienes idea, Edward nos estaba volviendo locos al no traerte a casa – comento mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

Lo sé, y eso fue culpa mía, yo le pedí que esperáramos un poco – acepte – pero me alegra mucho conocerte ahora Alice – dije amablemente.

Vaya, por lo menos este tonto no se olvido de hablar de mi - todos reímos.

Jessica camino hasta nosotros con pasos seguros, no dejaba de comerse a Edward con la mirada, no me gustaba que ninguna mujer lo mirara de esa manera, mucho menos ella.

Hola Edward, como estas – dijo insinuante.

Muy bien Jessica – dijo en tono amable.

Oh veo que has traído a… - me miro de forma despectiva – no recuerdo tu nombre – sentí ganas de golpearla.

Es bella, la novia de Edward – dijo Alice en tono de reproche.

La mirada de Jesica ardió – si, como sea, iré a saludar a tus padres – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Tendrás que disculpar a Jessica bella, suele ser muy temperamental, por no mencionar que ha querido atrapar a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo – me guiño un ojo.

Me estremecí de los celos, Edward sonrió – pero nadie había podido robarse mi corazón, nadie más que esta preciosa señorita – beso mi frente.

Oh, que lindos, tenemos que ir de compras bella, quiero conocer a tu hermanita – su móvil sonó – es jasper – dijo emocionada – discúlpenme – grito mientras se alejaba.

Edward y o reímos – tu hermáname cayo muy bien – comente.

Tu también a ella – me abraso.

Mi cielo, de verdad nunca sentiste nada por Jessica – pregunte insegura.

Nunca mi cielo, debo confesarte que en una ocasión casi caigo en sus redes – dijo apenado – fue un día después de conocerte – sonrió – me habías afectado de tal manera que no sabía que hacer, pero antes de cometer un estúpido error, me di cuenta que solo te necesitaba a ti mi amor – dijo con honestidad.

Acaricie su mejillas suavemente – no sé que hice para merecerte – dije asombrada por las sensaciones que me embargaban.

Existir – dijo con ternura.

Íbamos a besarnos cuando la madre de Edward lo grito a lo lejos, el gruño y beso mi mejilla – ahora vuelvo mi cielo, espérame aquí – susurro.

Asentí levemente, me acerque a la mesa del buffet y tome unos bocadillos, estaban tan deliciosos que no pude percatarme de que Mike se acercaba hasta donde estaba – hola de nuevo – sonrió.

Hola – dije amablemente.

Me gustaría saber donde conoció Edward a una dama tan hermosa y distinguida – dijo en tono galante.

Mordí mi labio inferior, si supiera donde nos habíamos conocido no pensaría lo mismo de mi.

Eh… yo pedí trabajo en la empresa y, acabamos hablando sobre un puesto de asistente, ya sabes una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estamos – mentí.

Enarco una ceja – es muy extraño ver a Edward con una novia oficial – ahí iba un dote de sisaña.

Bueno, ahora es diferente – dije como si nada.

Si me imagino – comento – eres muy hermosa y agradable, me encantaría que vinieras a navegar conmigo – soltó de repente.

Yo no… - tomo mi mano.

Quiero conocerte mejor, un paseo, una comida en la cubierta, seria excelente – acaricio mi mano.

Yo no puedo – dije intentando liberar mi mano.

Porque no linda? – pregunto.

Porque no! – gruño un voz a mis espaldas.

Edward me apretó contra su pecho obligando a newton a soltar mi mano.

Edward, le comentaba a bella que deberían venir a mi jate a comer – dijo el muy descarado.

Lamento rechazar tu invitación – dijo serio, notaba la tención en su voz.

Bueno Edward, si tu estas muy ocupado como se lo estas, sería bueno que bella viniera – dijo descaradamente.

Edward me miro esperando mi respuesta, sus ojos brillaban de indignación – gracias Mike, pero no veo el caso de ir si Edward no lo hace, tal vez en otra ocasión – intente parecer cordial.

De acuerdo, lo dejo – dijo al fin y se retiro.

Edward suspiro pesadamente – ven conmigo – y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar, nos alejamos del grupo de invitados y nos adentramos a un jardín alejado, Edward me hizo entrar en una especie de área llena de arboles y me hizo recostarme sobre uno.

Sin decir mas pego su cuerpo al mío y me beso intensamente, sus labios perdiéndose en los míos y su lengua penetro a mi boca con avidez, no entendía que le sucedía, pero se sentía tan bien tenerlo así entre mis brazos, sentirlo así tan mío, apasionado y maravilloso.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello mordiendo levemente mi piel, no pude evitar soltar una serie de gemidos bajos, me estaba perdiendo en su caricia.

Edward – susurre pesadamente.

Sus manos bajaron por mis costados y gimió audiblemente, al encontrar la orilla de mi vestido lo alzo levemente, abrí los ojos con enorme sorpresa al notar sus intenciones, no es que no lo deseara con locura, pero Edward no era así.

Bella, te amo tanto y no puedo esperar para hacerte mía – gruño contra mi cuerpo.

Beso mis hombros y mis pechos por encima de la tela – Edward… mi amor – gemí al sentir sus manos en mis muslos.

No soporto que otro hombre te toque, no soporto que te miren con deseo, eres solo mía, mi mujer – dijo mientras me besaba apasionadamente.

Entendía su coraje, Mike newton era una verdadera molestia, pero él no tenía nada que temer, yo era solo suya.

Te amo Edward, solo a ti mi amor – susurre contra sus labios.

Mi bella – murmuro.

Sentía un infierno en el vientre, era la anticipación de sentirme una con Edward, de amarlo como quería.

Con mis dedos desabroche el cinturón y después el botón de su pantalón, el me ayudo a bajarlo rápidamente, era maravilloso verlo tan desesperado y excitado.

Se arrodillo y beso mis piernas mientras bajaba mis bragas con rapidez, una vez que cayeron al suelo me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso con tanta ternura que casi me derretí, solo pude percatarme de todo al sentir su miembro entrar firmemente en mi, un grito ahogado salió de mi pecho y un gruñido del suyo, comenzó a moverse contra mí con desesperación, volviéndome loca de placer, llevándome a lo más alto en la cúspide del placer.

Bella, mi amor – suspiraba pesadamente.

Edward… eres maravilloso – gemía contra sus labios.

Jamás en la vida me hubiese imaginado haciendo algo parecido, pero Edward podía explorar cualquier etapa de mi que se propusiera, a veces me hacía sentir tímida y sensible como una adolecente, y otras como esta, sacaba de mi a una mujer valiente, a la que no le daba miedo ser descubierta haciendo el amor en un jardín.

Sus embestidas fueron aumentando y los gemidos perdiéndose entre besos, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y el placer llevarme hasta ese sitio maravilloso, me abrace a su cuerpo con desesperación y el clímax me invadió en lo más profundo.

Ho, mi amor, estoy tan… - no pudo terminar porque su cuerpo convulsiono contra el mío.

Sentí mi cuerpo sostenerse contra el árbol y mire a mi maravilloso amante recostar su cabeza en mi cuello, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas y estábamos ahí, abrasados, envueltos en nuestra burbuja de amor.

Acaricie su cabello y extrañe su intimo contacto cuando salió lentamente de mi.

Sus ojos era el cielo y el infierno, la devoción con la que me miraba, me hacia estremecerme, busco mis labios con delicadeza y roso nuestros labios sin profundizar, a veces no necesitábamos decirnos cuantos nos amábamos, nos lo podíamos demostrar tan fácilmente.

Perdóname por ser un bruto – susurro mientras me miraba arrepentido.

No lo fuiste – acaricie su mejilla.

No quiero que pienses que te hice el amor para demostrar nada, solo necesitaba sentirte mía cielo, extrañaba tu cuerpo – dijo con ternura.

Yo también te extrañaba – confesé.

Me he portado como un adolecente celoso, perdóname, pero me sentí como en el colegio de nuevo, newton siempre lograba comprar de alguna manera a mis novias, desde luego las dejaba después de hacerme pasar un mal rato – sus ojos brillaron – pero eso no se compara con lo que sentí hace unos momentos, porque tú eres la mujer más importante de mi vida, porque te amo como nunca había amado a alguien, porque lo mataría si te pusiera una mano encima – gruño.

Mi amor – acaricie su mejilla – piensas que yo soy como ellas, que te dejare porque…

No, no mi amor, jamás lo pensé, esto es culpa mía mi cielo, tú no has hecho nada malo – dijo al instante.

Debes estar seguro de cuanto te amo, te lo acabo de demostrar hace muy poco – dije sensualmente.

Sonrió – jamás imagine hacerte el amor en un jardín, pero ha sido maravilloso – dijo sensualmente.

Lo sé, nos estamos volviendo unos exhibicionistas – bromee.

Jamás lo había intentado, pero contigo mi cielo haría cualquier cosa – dijo con seguridad.

Eso es porque me amas muchísimo – dije mientras besaba su cuello.

Si, tanto como tú me amas a mi – respondió.

Edward arreglo su pantalón y yo me puse mi ropa interior, abrasados caminamos hasta la fiesta de nuevo.

Como me veo – pregunte.

Sonrió – como si acabaras de hacer el amor conmigo – susurro.

Golpee su hombro – Edward – lo acuse.

Te ves preciosa, tienes un brillo hermoso en los ojos – respondió.

Mire hacia el cielo y pude percatarme de que estaba obscureciendo, no quería dejar a nessie sola tato tiempo.

Mi amor, ya es tarde, deberíamos de irnos – comente.

Mmm, podemos ir a mi departamento, estar solitos, besarnos, abrasarnos…

Basta Edward, en qué momento te volviste un jovencito precoz – dije consternada.

Desde que te amo como loco – hizo un puchero.

Entiende que no tenemos tiempo – respondí.

Lo sé, y a veces en las noches quiero entrar por tu ventana, quedarme a dormir contigo – susurro.

Solo pude sonreír, Edward acepto que nos marcháramos, fuimos hasta donde estaban sus padres para despedirnos.

Bella, ha sido un placer conocerte, esperamos verte en unos días, haremos una comida familiar, y vendrán unos amigos – comento el señor cullen

Sería un placer – mire a Edward y este sonrió.

Adiós cariño – esme me dio un fuerte abraso.

Me gusto mucho conocerlos, solo unos padres como ustedes pudieron educar a un hombre como Edward – dije sinceramente.

Oh, gracias bella, nos vemos pronto – sonrieron.

Edward y yo caminamos a la salida, me abrió la puerta del auto y comenzó a conducir, había sido una tonta al tener miedo, los padre de Edward eran amables, buenas personas y educados, su hermana me había caído muy bien, y me había divertido muchísimo todo el tiempo, incluyendo la parte del jardín.

Edward detuvo el auto frente a mi casa, cuando iba a girar para despedirme, me encontré con su mirada verde intenso – déjame quedarme a dormir contigo – pidió suplicante.

Mi amor, tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana – e recordé.

Se acerco a mi – te prometo que solo dormiremos, no puedo dejarte tan pronto, por favor – pidió de nuevo.

Suspire pesadamente – de acuerdo, solo deja despedir a la señora.. , y dormir a nessie – le pedí.

Perfecto – sonrió.

Baje del auto y entre a casa, la señora clarkson veía televisión en la sala y sonrió al verme llegar – que bueno que has llegado – dijo amablemente.

Lamento la demora, ya se ha dormido nessie – pregunte.

Si, se durmió después de cenar, ya tengo que irme bella – se puso de pie.

Le agradezco muchísimo – le dije.

Sabes que las quiero mucho – se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba a su casa.

Edward esperaba afuera de su auto, le hice señas para que entrara, rápidamente llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano, camine hasta mi habitación y una vez adentro camine hasta el closet donde saque mi pijama.

Pude ver como Edward se quitaba su elegante traje dejando al descubierto mi marcado pecho, dejo caer sus pantalones quedando en sus bóxers negros.

Me quite mi vestido y los aretes, bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Edward, me puse mi sencilla pijama de short y blusa de tirantes azul.

Se acerco hasta mi sonriente y me beso suavemente – tendré que dormir en bóxer – susurro.

Tome su mano y nos metimos en la cama, Edward separo las sabanas y me atrajo a su suave pecho, lo abrace fuertemente – por mí no hay ningún problema – susurre mientras besaba suavemente su hombro.

Sonrió y me apretó contra su cuerpo – te quiero mi bella – me beso levemente.

Te quiero Edward, y me alegra que te quedaras conmigo – susurre.

Siempre que lo desees mi amor – respondió.

Lo mire fijamente – podría ser para siempre - Dije con el corazón

Así será – me beso – ahora descansa – me pidió.

Que descanses Edward – susurre mientras sentía el cansancio invadirme.

Tu también mi amor – fue lo último que escuche mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hola niiñas de nuevo x akii! graciias x el apoyo,

Espero siigan pasando x aki apoyando la historia!

Reviews SUPER importantes!

xoxo les kiero!

LiiBiiThaA Swan!


	8. Chapter 8

Profesora Swan, nos vemos el lunes – dijo Jimmy animado mientras salía corriendo.

Adiós Jimmy – casi grite para que lo escuchara.

Ya había sonado el timbre y era hora de irme a casa.

Buenas tardes señorita Swan – murmuro una hermosa voz demasiado conocida para mi.

Gire y me encontré con mi Edward, vestido elegante como siempre, con un ramo de rosas en la mano, mi corazón no pudo evitar palpitar como loco.

Hola mi amor – dije feliz.

Se acerco a mi besándome suavemente – traje algo para ti – dijo tendiéndome las rosas.

Están hermosas mi amor – dije mientras las tomaba.

Sonrió – no tan hermosas como tu – dijo pícaramente.

Gracias mi amor, pero que haces aquí?, no te veo desde…

Sonrió – desde el día que nessie nos encontró durmiendo juntos – sentí el sonrojo inundar mis mejillas.

Tienes que recordármelo – dije avergonzada.

Tomo las rosas de mis manos y las dejo en el escritorio, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla – no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es normal que las personas que se aman duerman juntas – dijo tiernamente – si me hubieses dejado hablar con nessie le abría explicado…

Ni lo digas – lo interrumpí – fue muy difícil contestar sus miles de preguntas, no quiero ni imaginarme todas la que te hubiera hecho a ti – dije preocupada.

Recordaba aquella mañana había despertado feliz entre los brazos de mi Edward, sentía como si ese fuese mi lugar favorito en el mundo, el se despertó poco después y comenzó a besarme y acariciarme de manera tierna, sin profundizar nada.

De pronto se escucho como abrían la puerta de la habitación, a pesar de que estaba en pijama y Edward en ropa interior ambos nos cubrimos con las sabanas.

Belli – grito nessie, pero se quedo estática cuando nos miro.

No más de lo que yo estaba – hola cielo – murmure nerviosa.

Hola, porque Edward esta aquí? – pregunto.

Yo… bueno – intente decir.

No vas a darme un abraso mi niña – le dijo Edward.

Ella sonrió y corrió hasta la cama abrasándolo – hola Edward – le dijo.

Hola princesa – respondió este – estoy aquí porque… están pintando mi casa – invento.

Oh, y te vas a quedar aquí a dormir todos los días – dijo ella esperanzada.

No mi niña, pero vendré de vez en cuando – me guiño un ojo – y ahora porque no vas a vestirte y las invito a desayunar fuera – le dijo animado.

Siiii – salió corriendo a su habitación.

Edward me sonrió complacido, pero yo conocía a nessie mucho mejor que él, y sabia que me bombardearía de preguntas después, y no me equivoque, termine contándole como cuando las persona se quieren, quieren estar juntas por las noches…

Tan malo fue? – pregunto Edward regresándome a la actualidad.

Bueno, nessie puede ser muy curiosa cuando se lo propone – dije sonriendo.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo – te quiero tanto y a nessie también – murmuro.

Yo también mi amor – dijo con el corazón.

Y a que debo el placer de que me visite un empresario tan importante – bromee.

Me miro ceñudo – la primera razón señorita es que te extrañaba como loco, y la segunda es que tenemos un compromiso en casa de mis padres – comento.

Hasta que lo menciono no había recordado que sus padres nos habían invitado a una reunión, demonios, ni siquiera me había arreglado para la ocasión.

Mi cielo, lo olvide completamente – dije preocupada.

Tranquila, aun vamos con tiempo para llegar – dijo tranquilo.

Sí, pero no estoy arreglada, no puedo ir con esto – señale el sencillo vestido blanco que me había puesto.

Yo te veo preciosa, en cerio te poner tan hermosa para venir al trabajo – dijo sonriendo.

Mi amor…

Mis padres esperan que los acompañemos – dijo con la mirada fija en mí.

Sabía que sedería, que no tenia oportunidad contra él y sus muecas.

Seguro que me veo bien – pregunte insegura.

Asintió levemente mientras me besaba – preciosa – murmuro.

Mientras Edward conducía a su casa, yo me arreglaba un poco el cabello y me pintaba los labios, no quería llegar tan fachosa a ver a los padres de Edward, no sentía el mismo nerviosismo de siempre, pero si sentía la necesidad de causar una buena impresión.

Se ve que tus alumnos te adoran mi cielo – comento Edward.

Me llevo muy bien con ellos, y los quiero mucho, siempre fue mi sueño enseñar y ahora que lo hago soy muy feliz – dije con el corazón.

Eso me recordó al viaje que me había ofrecido el director hacer, era un recorrido de tres días a Washington con los alumnos, desde luego me negué porque no podía dejar a nessie sola, luego se lo comentaría a Edward.

Mmm, me estoy poniendo celoso de esos niños – dijo haciendo un puchero.

No pude evitar reírme de el – tu siempre serás mi favorito – dije besando su mejilla.

Más te vale, porque no te podrás librar de mi – me advirtió.

No quiero hacerlo – asegure.

Cuando por fin entramos en la hermosa mansión, me sorprendió al ver que no estaba repleto de gente como la última vez que había estado aquí.

Veo que no viene mucha gente – comente.

Si, es solo algo íntimo, para celebrar la firma de un nuevo proyecto, solo estarán mis padres, Alice, y algunos amigos cercanos – explico.

Asentí levemente, me alegraba que por lo menos no fuera algo tan formal y grande como la reunión anterior.

Bajamos y Edward me condujo a un enorme comedor, allí ya se encontraban sus padres tomando una copa, del otro lado pude ver a Alice y emmett el mejor amigo de Edward conversando, me alegraba que solo estuviesen ellos.

Hola bella, nos alegra verte de nuevo – saludo la madre de Edward sonriente.

Hola esme – respondí con amabilidad.

Hola bella, estas muy guapa como siempre – dijo Carlisle muy galante.

Gracias, ya veo de donde ha sacado Edward lo galante – comente y todos reímos.

Emmett y Alice se acercaron, esta me abraso efusivamente – bella, que alegría verlo, espero esta vez sí podamos hablar un poco mas y ponernos de acuerdo para salir de compras – dijo emocionada.

Sería fantástico – dije animada.

Pasamos un largo rato conversando, cada vez me sentía más como parte de esta familia, porque me trataban tan bien que sentía todo alrededor demasiado familiar.

Emmett nos jalo a Edward y a mí a una esquina para hablar con nosotros, se veía algo desesperado – bella, lo he intentado todo con rosalie, pero aun no accede a salir conmigo – dijo triste.

Sonreí, Edward me había platicado que él y yo no habíamos sido los únicos flechados aquella noche, como emmett visitaba muy seguido a rose.

Emmett, tienes que ser paciente, rose es muy desconfiada con los hombre, debes saber que en todos los años que la conozco no había permitido a ningún hombre acercarse tanto a ella – explique.

Lo sé, pero quiero estar con ella, así como tu estas con Edward – dijo melancólico.

Mire a mi Edward y me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era – emmett tenle un poco mas de paciencia, estoy segura de que le interesas más de lo que crees, si no, no te permitiría estar a su lado – dije con seguridad.

Tienes razón, me conformare con tenerla cerca como amiga… por ahora – suspiro.

Entendía las razones de rose de no confiar en los hombres…

Recordaba una plática que habíamos tenido hacia ya varios años.

Rose, porque no aceptas a ese joven que te pretende, parece muy amable – había comentado yo.

Ella solo agacho la mirada con tristeza – no puedo bella – había dicho.

Porque – preocupada pregunte.

Bella… algo sucedió en mi vida que no me permite amar con libertad a ningún hombre – guardo silencio por varios minutos y la deje que se explicara como pudiera – bella, mi padrastro abusaba de mi cuando era una niña y he vivido toda mi vida con ese rencor que refleje hacia todo el sexo masculino – dijo entre lagrimas.

La mire aterrada con el corazón oprimido, no podía imaginar su sufrimiento – rose… lo siento tanto – dije dolida.

Fue hace mucho – comento – pero tuvieron que pasar muchos años de terapia para superarlo, pero mi aversión por los hombre no ha cambiado, tal vez algún día conozca a alguien diferente, y haga el enorme esfuerzo de intentar algo con él, pero sé que no será fácil – explico.

No había sido fácil lo que le había sucedido y yo estaba segura de que emmett era ese hombre especial, y yo tenía que hacer algo para que ellos estuvieran bien, por lo menos animar a emmett.

Emmett – atraje su atención – rose una vez me dijo que si un hombre especial legaba a su vida, ella lo dejaría entrar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo – comente.

Quieres decir que…

Sí, estoy segura de que eres ese hombre, de lo contrario no te permitiría ni acercarte – explique.

El sonrió – no me daré por vencido, hasta que mi rose se dé cuenta de que me quiere tanto como yo a ella – dijo mas animado.

Así se habla hermano – lo abraso Edward.

Gracias – respondió.

Pasamos un largo rato platicando animadamente, la comida se serviría en 15 minutos, así que caminamos al comedor, tocaron el timbre y una empleada del servicio fue a abrir.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al ver de quien se trataba, era Jessica vestida siempre impecable con unos tacones de punta de aguja, y mi desagrado aumento cuando vi a quien traía del brazo, el joven rubio con la mirada arrogante, Mike.

Buenas tardes a todos – saludaron no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Edward y a mí.

Hola Jessica que gusto que pudieran venir – dijo la madre de Edward mientras los saludaba.

No faltaría por nada esme – rio de manera diabólica.

Me alegra, y tu Mike, hijo, siempre eres recibido en esta tu casa – lo abraso con cariño.

Gracias tía esme – dijo con respeto – hacía mucho tiempo que no venia por aquí, pero me alegra hacerlo – dirigió una mirada hacia mi lugar.

De pronto sentí esos ya conocidos y protectores dedos aferrarse a mi mano – no comiences – lo amenace.

Pero…

Nada, estoy aquí contigo – asegure mientras suavizaba la arruga que se había formado en su frente.

Te amo tanto que no puedo evitar ser sobreprotector – admitió.

Sonreí – yo te amo también y no por eso voy a saltar encima de Jessica – le recordé.

De acuerdo – acepto – pero sigo sin querer a Mike cerca de ti – dijo determinado.

Lo bese suavemente y sonreí gustosa, algo que amaba de él era su forma tan aprensiva de cuidarme.

Vaya que gusto verlos – dijo una voz conocida.

Gire y nos encontramos con Mike y Jessica, me pareció sumamente extraño que Jessica me sonreía de una manera animada.

Hola Jessica – saludo Edward – Mike – solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hola, me alegra verte de nuevo bella – tomo mi mano y la beso insinuante – están tan hermosa como siempre – dijo amablemente.

Gracias – respondí.

Debemos pasar al comedor – comento Edward mientras me hacia caminar a su lado.

La comida fue muy amena, aunque no dejaba de darle vueltas a la actitud de Jessica, en lugar de mirarme con el odio que ya conocía, me estaba sonriendo muy a menudo.

Así que, te gusta trabajar en el colegio bella – pregunto.

Eh, si, me gusta mucho mi trabajo, adoro a los niños – dije con honestidad.

Es una buena profesión, aunque los niños me parecen molestosos – comento Mike.

Edward gruño a mi lado – los niños son adorables, nessie, la hermana pequeña de bella lo es – defendió este.

Bueno, siendo hermana de bella, debe ser igual de linda y adorable – me guiño un ojo.

Edward frunció el ceño pero no reacciono demasiado mal, solo se concentro en su plato de comida.

Edward, podrías ir con Alice a buscar una botella de vino – le pidió su madre.

Este asintió – por supuesto – me beso en la frente – ahora vuelvo amor – susurro.

El móvil de Mike sonó y este se disculpo, cuando comenzaba a comer de nuevo Jessica llamo mi atención – así que, bella, como se conocieron Edward - preguntó de pronto.

Fue la forma en que lo dijo, lo que llamo mi atención.

Si bella, queremos escucharlo, verdad Carlisle – dijo esme a su esposo

Claro que si amor – dijo este sonriendo.

Mire a emmett que me sonrió animándome, el sabia la verdad, pero sería incapaz de decir algo al respecto.

Bueno… yo fue a pedir trabajo a su empresa y coincidí con Edward en un pasillo, el muy amable como siempre me ayudo con información, y después me pidió que saliéramos y lo demás ya lo saben – dije intentando convencerlo.

Es una linda historia – dijo esme.

Claro que si esme – dijo Jessica con sorna – es una lástima que no sea real – dijo seria.

Al escuchar esas palabras emmett me miro fijamente y yo sentí que algo dentro de mí se apretaba de dolor.

De que hablas Jessica – preguntaron los padres de Edward confundidos.

Lo que escuchan, Edward y bella no se conocieron como les han hecho creer – dijo con coraje.

Cállate Jessica – dijo emmett nervioso.

Porque emmett, porque tengo que permitir que engañen a los cullen, que son como mi familia – dijo indignada.

Habla claro Jessica – pregunto Carlisle confundido.

Que bella les cuente como se conocieron realmente – dijo de manera burlona.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en mi y sentía que el mundo se caía en pedazos sobre mí, que estúpida había sido al creer que nunca se enterarían de lo que realmente había pasado.

Yo… - mi voz se quebró al intentar hablar.

Además de mentirosa, resultaste cobarde – me reclamo.

Basta Jessica y explícate, déjate de rodeos – dijo Carlisle molesto.

No vas a hablar bella – pregunto.

Apreté mi mano contra el mantel, me sentía tan desesperada que no podía ni gesticular, estaba mi Edward cuando necesitaba sentir su presencia.

De acuerdo – acepto – si no piensas hablar – sonrió.

No te atrevas Jessica – dijo emmett furioso.

Que pasa emmett, no quieres que los padres de Edward se enteren que conoció a bella en un prostíbulo – sentí como mi corazón se oprimió de dolor, no podía entender como se había enterado ella de todo esto, y como era tan desalmada para destruirme de esta forma.

Que estás diciendo – el padre de Edward se levanto abruptamente.

Lo que oyes, bella se vendía en aquel lugar, seguramente esperando un hombre que la sacara de ese mundo, y lo encontró, el millonario empresario Edward cullen, la salida a todos sus problemas económicos – gruño.

No puede ser – la madre de Edward dijo alterada – bella, es verdad todo esto – me miro de forma escrutan te.

Se estaba volviendo casi imposible contener las lagrimas, quería salir corriendo de allí, donde todos me miraban como la peor persona del mundo.

Es verdad? – insistió.

Me puse de pie y rodee mi cuerpo con mis brazos, me sentía demasiado desamparada – es verdad – dije como pude.

El coraje que denotaban sus ojos termino de desarmarme y deje caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Aquí está el vino – levante la vista inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de mi Edward, no, no quería que él se enfrentara a todo esto, solo era culpa mía, era mi culpa ser lo que era, el solo me había amado como nadie, no tenía que pagar por eso.

Sus ojos me enfocaron y sus facciones se descompusieron, después observo a los demás y dejo la botella sobre una repisa.

Que pasa, mi amor por que estas llorando – dijo angustiado caminando hacia mí.

Espera un momento Edward, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar – las palabras de su padre lo detuvieron.

No entiendo – dijo confundido.

El hecho es que nos mentiste, nos mintieron, que creías, que nunca nos íbamos a enterar del lugar donde conociste a esta mujer, hijo te educamos muy bien, cómo pudiste hacer eso – le reclamo colérico.

Edward me miro fijamente con ojos suplicantes – las cosas no son así papa – dijo serio.

A no? – se rio – creímos que ella era una mujer decente, sus padres eran personas decentes, pero estábamos equivocados – concluyo.

Bella es una mujer decente – casi grito este.

No podía permitir que Edward se peleara de esa manera con sus padre, no quería hacerlo sufrir, el era mi todo.

Quiere tu dinero, es que no lo vez – contradijo su padre.

Eso es mentira – le contradijo este.

Sentí que mi corazón no podía seguir latiendo con facilidad – por favor… no discutan, por favor – suplique.

Bella – el rostro de Edward era impasible.

Perdóname Edward, perdónenme todos, nunca quise lastimarlos – dije mientras me armaba de valor y salía corriendo.

Bella… - la voz de Edward sonó más fuerte que nada, pero no pude detenerme.

No sé ni cómo llegue a la entrada, sentía que cada parte de mi alma caía en pedazos, pedazos que nunca podría reconstruir de nuevo, porque había perdido algo que nunca me había pertenecido, pero que fue un sueño tan real, que me perdí en él como una tonta.

Edward… lo amaba más que nada en este mundo, pero después de esto no podía condenarlo a vivir con el desprecio de su familia, no podía permitir que el sufriera por ello.

Sabía que tenía que alejarlo de mi vida, pero la simple idea me desgarraba completamente.

Salí hasta la terraza y me preguntaba si tendría que correr hasta mi casa, si podría hacerlo cuando las piernas apenas y me respondían.

Bella, que sucede – gire al escuchar la voz de Mike – estas bien – pregunto preocupado.

Yo… tengo que irme – dije desesperada

Permíteme llevarte – señalo un auto que estaba sumamente cerca.

Si, por favor – casi suplique.

Me condujo hasta el auto confundido y me abrió la puerta – tranquila – susurro.

El camino hasta la puerta y desee que se apresurara, quería salir corriendo de aquí, no podía contener mas este dolor.

Bella…. – gire al reconocer la voz de Edward.

Estaba en la puerta y su rostro cambio al verme en el auto de Mike – bella no te vayas – grito y corrió hasta donde estábamos.

Vámonos Mike, te lo suplico – pedí desesperada.

El arranco rápidamente el auto y acelero a toda velocidad, no pude evitar perderme en la expresión dolida del rostro de Edward, me desgarraba verlo sufrir, pero no tenía otra opción.

Bella – grito desesperado, pero yo ya estaba alejándome de él, tal vez para siempre.

Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos y deje correr las lágrimas sin cesar, tenía que hacerlo o me ahogaría con mi propio dolor.

Tranquila bella – Mike apretó mi mano con suavidad.

Lo mire fijamente y negué levemente – estoy bien – susurre.

Solo me quedaba mi pequeña nessie, por la que no podía darme por vencido, pero no quería que me viera así.

Te llevo a tu casa – pregunto.

No, por favor no, a cualquier sitio, no quiero que nessie me vea así – dije angustiada.

No te preocupes, te llevare a otro sitio, donde podamos hablar – dijo de manera comprensiva.

Apreté su mano con agradecimiento – gracias – murmure.

El solo sonrió y siguió conduciendo, llevándome lo más lejos posible del hombre al que amaba.

* * *

Hola a todos...

quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me brindan siempre.

no me odien por este capitulo, ya saben como adoro el drama jeje

los kiero mucho!

en breve con otro capitulo,

mil besos!

besos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

Ya te lo dije Brian, la señorita Swan va a ser mi novia – dijo el niño muy seguro.

Claro que no, yo la vi primero – le discutió el otro.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar a esos dos pequeños discutir sobre quién sería el novio de mi bella, menos mal que era unos niños de quizás 10 años, si no los pondría en su lugar aclarándoles que la preciosa señorita Swan era solamente mía.

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela y me detuve en el salón que me habían indicado, era donde bella impartía sus clases, cuando entre la mire tan hermosa como siempre estaba guardando sus cosas dentro de su bolso.

La salude y se sorprendió mucho de verme, pero me recibió con una de sus siempre hermosas sonrisas.

Buenas tardes señorita Swan- dije en broma

Hola mi amor – dijo sonriente

Me acerque a ella y la bese suavemente – traje algo para ti – le di el ramo de rosas que le había comprado.

Están hermosas mi amor – dijo emocionada, amaba verla así.

Sonreí – no tan hermosas como tu – dije intentando hacerla sonrojar..

Gracias mi amor, pero que haces aquí?, no te veo desde…

Sonreí – desde el día que nessie nos encontró durmiendo juntos – vi el sonrojo invadir sus mejillas.

Tienes que recordármelo – dijo avergonzada.

Deje las rosas en su escritorio y la rodee con mis brazos– no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es normal que las personas que se aman duerman juntas – dije suavemente – si me hubieses dejado hablar con nessie le abría explicado…

Ni lo digas – me interrumpió– fue muy difícil contestar sus miles de preguntas, no quiero ni imaginarme todas la que te hubiera hecho a ti – era notable su suposición

Aquella mañana había despertado con mi bella entre mis brazos, algo que me hacia inmensamente feliz, al despertar nos abrasamos y nos dimos besos de amor, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa que nessie entro en la habitación, yo no veía nada de malo en ello pero desde luego bella no opinaba lo mismo.

Tan malo fue? – pregunte al ver su espanto

Bueno, nessie puede ser muy curiosa cuando se lo propone – dijo sonriendo al fin.

La abrace mas fuerte– te quiero tanto y a nessie también – murmure, saber que eran parte de mi vida, que tenía que cuidarlas y quererlas, me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

Yo también mi amor – dijo con amor…

Y a que debo el placer de que me visite un empresario tan importante – bromeo

Hay mi bella siempre tan despistada – la primera razón señorita es que te extrañaba como loco, y la segunda es que tenemos un compromiso en casa de mis padres – le recordé.

Arrugo la frente, claro signo de que lo había olvidado por completo.

Mi cielo, lo olvide completamente – dijo preocupada.

Tranquila, aun vamos con tiempo para llegar – la tranquilice

Sí, pero no estoy arreglada, no puedo ir con esto – señalo su lindo vestido blanco

Yo te veo preciosa, en cerio te pones tan hermosa para venir al trabajo – dije deseoso mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Mi amor…

Mis padres esperan que los acompañemos – ellos de verdad deseaban volver a ver a bella.

Seguro que me veo bien – pregunto insegura.

Asentí y la bese como muestra de ello – preciosa – murmure cerca de sus labios.

El camino no era tan largo, pero se hizo más corto aun al ver a mi bella arreglarse el cabello y pintarse los labios, era un acto tan sensual e hipnótico para mí.

Se ve que tus alumnos te adoran mi cielo – comente después de un rato, recordando a los pequeños don Juanes.

Me llevo muy bien con ellos, y los quiero mucho, siempre fue mi sueño enseñar y ahora que lo hago soy muy feliz – dijo con honestidad

Mmm, me estoy poniendo celoso de esos niños – hice un puchero muy real, si yo hubiese tenido una maestra tan hermosa seguramente me hubiese enamorado de ella.

Ella comenzó a reírse de mi– tu siempre serás mi favorito – beso mi mejilla.

Más te vale, porque no te podrás librar de mí – la advertí.

No quiero hacerlo – aseguro clavando sus ojos chocolates en mi.

Cuando llegamos a casa, bella se giro hacia mí.

Veo que no viene mucha gente – comento

Si, es solo algo intimo, para celebrar la firma de un nuevo proyecto, solo estarán mis padres, Alice, y algunos amigos cercanos – explique.

Bajamos y conduje a bella hasta el comedor, me encantaba tenerla aquí en casa, al llegar mis vi a mis padres que estaba allí y Alice platicaba con emmett.

Hola bella, nos alegra verte de nuevo – la saludo mama.

Hola esme – respondió ella con dulzura.

Hola bella, estas muy guapa como siempre – intervino mi padre.

Gracias, ya veo de donde ha sacado Edward lo galante – comento y nos reímos

Alice se acerco con emmett y ya veía un ataque de histeria de esta– bella, que alegría verlos, espero esta vez sí podamos hablar un poco mas y ponernos de acuerdo para salir de compras – Alice siempre exaltada ante todo.

Sería fantástico – bella era tan amable.

Fue largo el rato que pasamos conversando, por mi podrían ser horas o minutos, cuando estaba con bella el tiempo perdía cualquier significado.

Emmett nos atrajo a bella y a mí a una esquina apartada, yo ya sabía exactamente sobre que hablaría… rosalie.

Me dolía ver a mi amigo tan enamorado de ella, pues ella no le correspondía del todo, no aceptaba que fueran una pareja o poder estar juntos.

Yo lo entendía perfectamente bien, porque mi bella me había flechado de la misma forma, y no sabía que habría hecho si ella no hubiese aceptado estar conmigo, aunque seguramente seguiría como emmett conformándome con su amistad para no perderla.

Bella le brindo su apoyo y lo animo a que no se diera por vencido, sospechaba que ella sabia la razón por la que una mujer tan despampanante como rosalie no aceptara a ningún hombre en su vida.

Pasamos un largo rato platicando animadamente, cuando anunciaron que se serviría la comida se escucho como tocaban el timbre, maría una empleada del servicio fue a abrir.

Casi gruñí al ver entrar a Mike del brazo de Jessica, este par eran tan para cual, no sabía por qué no se emparejaban y nos dejaban a bella y a mí en paz.

Buenas tardes a todos – saludaron mirándonos a bella y a mí,.

Hola Jessica que gusto que pudieran venir – mi madre apreciaba mucho a Jessica.

No faltaría por nada esme – rio muy animada.

Me alegra, y tu Mike, hijo, siempre eres recibido en esta tu casa – ese hombre rubio sí que me daba dolor de cabeza..

Gracias tía esme – respondió – hacía mucho tiempo que no venia por aquí, pero me alegra hacerlo – pude notar la insinuación en su voz al ver a bella.

Apreté la mano de bella con un poco mas de fuerza para que no se alejara de mí– no comiences – me advirtió.

Pero…

Nada, estoy aquí contigo – aseguro mientras destensaba mi frente con sus dedos.

Te amo tanto que no puedo evitar ser sobreprotector – admití.

Sonrió sensualmente – yo te amo también y no por eso voy a saltar encima de Jessica – dijo posesiva.

De acuerdo – acepte de mala gana – pero sigo sin querer a Mike cerca de ti – dije celoso y determinado a frenar los coqueteos de ese imbécil sobre mi bella.

Ella me beso suavemente, haciéndome perder por un minuto todo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Vaya que gusto verlos – odie que el imbécil de Mike nos interrumpiera.

Hola Jessica – salude – Mike – solo asentí con la cabeza.

Hola, me alegra verte de nuevo bella – tomo su mano y la beso – estás tan hermosa como siempre – le dijo.

Ha!, que molesto era, que no se daba cuenta que yo era el único que podía besar la piel de bella.

Gracias – respondió ella.

Debemos pasar al comedor – dije serio mientras la hacía caminar.

La comida estaba deliciosa y lo era más por que tenia a mi lado a bella, a pesar de tener que luchar contra el coraje que el imbécil de Mike creaba en mi.

Así que, te gusta trabajar en el colegio bella – pregunto Jessica que había estado demasiado amable con bella.

Eh, si, me gusta mucho mi trabajo, adoro a los niños – dijo perdiéndose en el amor que sentía por su profesión.

Es una buena profesión, aunque los niños me parecen molestosos – comento Mike.

Gruñí, como se veía que era un descerebrado – los niños son adorables, nessie, la hermana pequeña de bella lo es – yo adoraba a los niños y quería tener muchísimos con mi bella.

Bueno, siendo hermana de bella, debe ser igual de linda y adorable – le guiño un ojo

No me gusto nada la forma en que la alago, pero sabía que lo hacía para provocarme, así que me contuve un poco, después de todo bella era solo mia.

Edward, podrías ir con Alice a buscar una botella de vino – mi madre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Asentí un poco de mala gana pues no me gustaba dejar sola a mi bella cuando Mike estaba merodeando– por supuesto – bese su frente – ahora vuelvo amor – susurre.

Cuando caminábamos rumbo a la cava, Alice me abraso por la cintura – me alegra mucho verte tan feliz – comento.

Sonreí – si Alice, amo tanto a bella, nunca imagine sentir tantas cosas por una mujer, pero ella saca lo mejor de mi – admití.

Me gustaría que alguien me quisiera de esa forma – dijo melancólica.

Alice, tu sabes muy bien que alguien te quiere así – le recordé.

Te refieres a jasper – dijo nerviosa.

Si, el está enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños – le recordé.

Mordió su labio inferior un poco angustiada – tengo miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad – admitió.

Sonreí – eso quiere decir que tú sientes lo mismo por el – indague.

Agacho la mirada – bueno… si, lo quiero muchísimo – admitió resignada.

Enana, no tengas miedo de amar a jasper, el es un gran hombre y nunca te dañaría, de eso estoy seguro – él había sido uno de mis mejores amigos toda la vida, nunca dañaría a Alice.

Lo sé Edward, pero y si las cosas salen mal?, si arruinamos nuestra amistad, no podría soportar eso – dijo triste.

Alice, nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas - dije intentando ayudarla.

Suspiro – tienes razón Edward, aceptare su invitación para salir mañana – dijo sonriente.

Así se habla enana – la abrace.

Llegamos a la cava y busque entre un centenera de vinos añejados, escogí el que recordaba le gustaba a bella, quería probarlo de sus labios… ideas nada inocentes inundaron mi mente, bella acostada en mi cama y yo dejando caer el vino sobre su piel desnuda, con mis labios limpiada cada gota de la bebida mas suculenta del mundo, después…

Edward, estas ahí? – murmuro Alice.

Me sobresalte ante la voz de Alice, casi sentí un leve sonrojo ante mis pensamientos sobre mi bella.

Si, disculpa – le dije a Alice.

En que pensabas – dijo pícaramente – tenias una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – comento.

Mmm, en quién crees – dije en broma.

Bella – dijo sonriendo.

Caminamos por el pasillo y al llegar al comedor sonreí por que vería a mi bella, al llegar comente - Aquí está el vino.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrarme con una escena que no imagine nunca, mis padres estaban de pie y me miraban de una manera impasible, gire rápidamente y casi gruñí al ver a mi bella, estaba allí de pie mirándome fijamente, con sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas, sentí una enorme desesperación de verla así, quise correr y abrasarla contra mi pecho, pero no entendía que demonios sucedía, deje la botella sobre una repisa.

Que pasa, mi amor por que estas llorando – dije con el corazón oprimido caminando hacia ella.

Espera un momento Edward, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar – la voz amarga de mi padre me detuvo por un momento, el nunca me había hablado de esa manera.

No entiendo – dije devanándome los sesos en busca de una respuesta.

El hecho es que nos mentiste, nos mintieron, que creías, que nunca nos íbamos a enterar del lugar donde conociste a esta mujer, hijo te educamos muy bien, cómo pudiste hacer eso – reclamo colérico.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre mí, no, no podía ser cierto que ellos supieran como nos habíamos conocido bella y yo, porque de esta manera, porque tenía que salir lastimada mi bella, veía su sufrimiento grabado en sus preciosos ojos y sentía que me moría

Las cosas no son así papa – intente explicar.

¿A no? – se rio – creímos que ella era una mujer decente, sus padres eran personas decentes, pero estábamos equivocados – concluyo.

Bella es una mujer decente – dije histérico, no permitiría siquiera que mi padre ofendiera a bella, ella era pura, buena, era la mujer de mi vida.

Mi padre me miro con coraje y me desbarate al ver a bella y a mi madre, ambas estaban sufriendo por esta discusión y yo lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y llevarme a bella conmigo, a un lugar donde no tuviéramos que dar explicaciones de nuestro amor.

Quiere tu dinero, es que no lo vez – fue el colmo escuchar esto de mi padre, bella jamás se interesaría en mi dinero.

Eso es mentira – dijo con firme convicción..

Por favor… no discutan, por favor – la voz suplicante de bella, me desbarato por completo.

Bella – quería gritarle que la amaba, que nada podría alejarme de ella.

Perdóname Edward, perdónenme todos, nunca quise lastimarlos – dijo y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Bella… - grite desesperado siguiéndola inmediatamente, no podía permitir que se fuera así, tan afectada.

Edward, no hemos terminado de hablar hijo – gruño mi padre.

Hablaremos, todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no – dije serio.

Mi madre sujeto mi brazo – déjala hijo, tenemos que arreglar esto – suplico.

No puedo mama – dije desesperado soltándome de su agarre – no puedo dejar que bella se vaya – dije como pude.

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude deseando llegar a su lado, abrasarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía por qué sentirse mal o estar asustada, que jamás la alejaría de mi vida, no me importaba si el mundo no nos entendía, yo viviría feliz en una pocilga, siempre y cuando la tuviera a mi lado.

Cuando llegue a la puerta con el corazón saliéndose de mi pecho, sentí que nada podía ser peor, pero estaba completamente equivocado, la vi dentro de un elegante auto con las lágrimas abnegadas cayendo por su rostro.

Bella – la grite desesperado, cuando gire para ver quien ocupada el asiento junto a ella, sentí que me moría, ella me miro llena de dolor y yo solo podía sentir un enorme odio al ver al imbécil de Mike junto a ella en ese auto.

Ella le dijo algo con desesperación y el arranco – bella no te vayas – suplique mientras corría al auto.

El imbécil de Mike acelero y se alejo a toda velocidad, sentía un odio que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida, no solo por la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas, si no porque había propiciado que mi bella se fuera con….

Dios, ella era mía, solamente mía, no lo quería cerca de ella, me moría de celos de que se aprovechara del dolor de mi bella, que la consolara, de que la convenciera de no verme mas.

Ahhhhh – grite con odio.

Tenía que encontrar a bella, atraerla a mis brazos y no dejar que se escapara más.

Corrí hasta la casa para buscar las llaves de mi auto, la esperaría en su casa y no se libraría de mi nunca más, no tendría por qué temer que nos separaran, porque la haría mi esposa lo más pronto posible.

Mis padres me esperaban en el pasillo junto a emmett, Jessica y Alice – como supieron todo esto – exigí.

Todos se quedaron callados – emmett – reclame.

El suspiro molesto – Jessica lo descubrió de alguna manera – dijo con coraje.

Enfoque mi vista en esa mujer, en ese ser que había sido capaz de lastimarnos de tal manera, de provocar un conflicto por simple satisfacción, me lo denotaba su sonrisa burlona, desee con toda mi alma que fuera un hombre y así saltarle encima y descargar todo el coraje con golpes.

Eres un ser despreciable – dije intentando contener mi odio.

Edward, no te permito…

Que no me permites papa – dije con odio – quieres que no le diga nada a Jessica cuando ha lastimado a la mujer que más amo en este mundo, que haya venido aquí a envenenarlos en contra de bella – les recordé.

Yo solo dije la verdad Edward, esa mujer quería aprovecharse de ustedes no lo entiendes – dijo alterada.

Bella nunca haría eso, ella me ama, por lo que soy – la defendí.

Hijo, hablemos en privado – suplico mi madre.

Tengo que ir con bella – explique.

Por favor hijo, solo unos minutos, no podemos dejar esto así – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Me separe de ella y mire a Jessica con odio – te exijo que me digas como supiste todo esto – reclame.

Ella me miro desafiante – creías que me creería ese cuento de la empresa… sabes que con dinero todo es posible – dijo con malicia.

Como- exigí perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Te mande a seguir con un investigador, aquella noche que no quisiste salir conmigo el te vio entrar en aquel lugar con emmett – declaro – cuando comenzaste a salir con esa tipa lo deje pasar y por estos meses me olvide de ello, pero todo pareció muy sospechoso cuando pregunte en la empresa y nadie nunca la vio allí – sonrió – solo tuve que atar unos cuantos cabos para enterarme de todo – concluyo.

Sentí que las manos me temblaban de tanto coraje – como fuiste capas de mandarme a seguir – reclame.

Se encogió de hombros – tu y yo éramos la unión perfecta Edward - comento.

Casi me reí – nunca, jamás, ni aunque no amara a bella con toda mi alma – dije con desprecio.

Hijo, por favor – suplico mi madre.

Está bien mama – accedí – pero pídanle que se vaya, no quiero volver a verla nunca, o seré yo el que nunca vuelva – amenace.

Jessica, retírate, luego aclararemos esto – le dijo mi padre.

Qué? – casi grito? – como pueden hacerme esto después de el favor que les he hecho, esa tipa…

Un insulto mas Jessica y voy a decir cosas que nunca le diría a una mujer – advertí furioso.

Eres un imbécil Edward, cómo pudiste preferir a esa mujer que a mí – exclamo – yo pude darte muchísimas más cosas que ella – dijo fuera de sí.

Casi me reí de ella – bella es una mujer buena y maravilloso, ella nunca lastimaría a nadie como tú lo haces, tú tienes dinero, pero nunca compraras con él un corazón noble – contraataque.

Las cosas no se quedaran así Edward cullen – grito mientras se alejaba indignada.

Ahora, emmett y Alice déjenos solos – le pidió mi madre.

Ambos me abrasaron demostrándome su apoyo y se retiraron.

Le voy a contar esto porque no puedo permitir que opinen mal de bella, pero les advierto que piensen lo que piensen, no voy a alejarme de bella, porque la amo – dije con honestidad.

Habla hijo – dijo mi padre.

Suspire profundamente y comencé con la realidad de nuestra historia, comencé desde aquel día que había conocido a mi bella, como me había enamorado de ella con locura y la había buscado a pesar de todo lo que pensaba, su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando supieron la razón de bella para ir a aquel lugar a conseguir dinero, la desesperación que la orillo a hacerlo, bella fue solamente mía desde ese momento y lo exprese con completo orgullo, di razones suficientes que demostraron que mi bella no era ninguna interesada, que solo nos movíamos por el amor tan inmenso que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Hijo, es increíble todo lo que nos cuentas - Dijo mi madre casi entre lagrimas.

Edward, se que estuvo mal que nos mintieran, pero al conocer la verdad, lamento haber juzgado tan mal a bella – dijo mi padre apretando mi hombro.

Lo sé, se fue muy herida papa y me asusta lo que pase ahora – dije sintiendo mi pecho estremecido de dolor.

A que te refieres hijo – pregunto

Suspire – ya una vez bella trato de alejarme de ella por temor a nuestras diferencias, y me aterra pensar que lo intente de nuevo – agache la mirada.

No, hijo no estes triste, estoy segura que ella entenderá por que nos portamos de esa manera, iremos a verla si es necesario -ofrecieron.

No, tengo que ir a verla, hablar con ella y desvanecer todos sus miedos, necesito que estemos bien – mi voz se quebró.

Hijo…

Tengo que irme, necesito tenerla a mi lado, hablar sobre lo que paso – dije poniéndome de pie.

Espera, a que se tranquilice – me sugirió.

No puedo – dije con exasperación mientras salía de la casa, llegue hasta mi auto y conduje con rapidez, el auto estaba inundado por su aroma, y sentía que me perdía en el.

Me moría por verla y tocarla, tanto que casi dolía – mi amor, te necesito – murmure con dolor.

Bella era mi todo, y no dejaría que se alejara aunque tuviera que secuestrarla para siempre.

* * *

hola a todas niñas

como lesprometi mas pronto por aqui con un nuevo capitulo!

espero recibir sus reviews,

no tienen una idea de lo gratificante que resultan para mi!

feliz navidad niñas de todo el mundo.

es una bendicion que mis historias sean leidas por personas

tan especiales como ustede en todas partes.

mexico - venezuela - colombia - chile - peru - argentina - españa - e.u. - brazil y todos los lugares donde ustedes este...

feliz navidad!


	10. Chapter 10

En donde estamos Mike – pregunte confundida.

A nuestro alrededor estaba un enorme puerto lleno de jates y barcos muy lujosos.

Sonrió – creí que te gustaría caminar un rato y el muelle es un buen lugar – comento.

Asentí levemente –si tu estas ocupado, puedes dejarme aquí, volveré a casa en un taxi – dije más tranquila.

No tengo nada que hacer, y soy bueno escuchando aunque no parezca –bromeo.

Sonreí – vamos entonces – respondí.

Me ayudo a bajar del auto y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del puerto – bella, se que estas muy afectada por algo que paso en casa de los cullen, pero quiero decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo – ofreció.

Sorprendida por sus palabras respondí – te lo agradezco, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer – concluí.

Tal vez escucharte – ofreció.

Me debatí internamente si contarle o no a Mike lo que había sucedido, hasta hace unas horas era un snob, molesto y presuntuoso que quería coquetear conmigo para rivalizar con… solo pensar en su nombre hacia queme estremeciera de dolor.

No es fácil hablar de ello – dije agachando la mirada.

Bella, no puedo esperar a que confíes en mí de la noche a la mañana, no me he portado muy bien contigo – admitió.

Admire que lo admitiera – agradezco tu sinceridad, pero no creo poder hablar de ello – dije incapaz.

De acuerdo, entonces qué tal si yo te advierto de algo… - comento – bella, sé que esto es tu vida privada y no debería de comentarlo, pero ten cuidado con Jessica – lo mire sorprendida-

a… a que te refieres – pregunte intrigada.

Bueno, mi rivalidad con cullen es algo sano, algo que se desarrollo con la edad, pero Jessica está obsesionada con él y está dispuesta a destruirte – me advirtió

Suspire, si Mike supiera a que grado me había destruido ya, me había quitado toda posibilidad de una vida con mi Edward, sentía que lo había perdido sin poder hacer nada, porque él me amaba y yo a él, pero no podíamos estar juntos si su familia nos miraba de la forma en que lo había hecho, no quería ver la tristeza de sus ojos nunca más.

Gracias Mike, pero Jessica ya ha hecho todo el daño que pudo – dije con melancolía.

Qué? – Casi grito – no me digas que se atrevió a contar lo que sabía – concluyo.

Lo mire fijamente, y me di cuenta de que el también lo sabía.

Tú lo sabes – dije avergonzada.

Frunció el ceño – ella me lo conto – admitió.

Dios – me sentía cada vez mas avergonzada, pronto todo mundo se enteraría, sabrían que

Edward me conoció en un prostíbulo.

Bella-toco mi hombro – no te avergüences, solo se lo que Jessica me conto, pero tú no pareces esa clase de mujeres – dijo tranquilo.

Oh, dios – enterré mi rostro entre mis manos y deje caer las lagrimas por mi rostro, quería desaparecer de este lugar y todos donde la gente me juzgara.

Mike, llévame a mi casa por favor – le pedí mas repuesta.

Bella, podemos hablar, si necesitas algo…

Solo quiero ver a nessie – le pedí.

De acuerdo – acepto.

Regresamos al auto y me ayudo a entrar, fije mi vista en el maravilloso mar y lo azul que parecía, estaba atardeciendo y el sol se estaba ocultando lentamente, era la imagen más melancólica del mundo, como si necesitara más razones para estar triste.

Le indique donde era mi casa y en poco tiempo estábamos fuera de mi casa – te agradezco mucho Mike – dije de corazón.

Sonrió – fue un placer bella – respondió.

Abrí la puerta y me tomo del brazo –bella si necesitas un amigo o lo que sea, por favor llámame-me pidió.

Gracias – dije mientras bajaba rápidamente.

Suspire, tenía que recomponer mi rostro si no quería que mi niña notara que estaba triste, cuando entre escuche voces en la sala y camine hasta allí, me quede plantada en el marco de la puerta cuando observe tan bella imagen.

Edward estaba allí, nessie tenia su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro y el leía un cuento que a ella le gustaba mucho, mi pecho se estremeció al verlos así, eran las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo y estaban tan tiernos, recostados en el sillón.

Limpie una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla, y seguí observándolos varios minutos, no quería perder esa imagen nunca, quería guardarla en mi corazón y mi mente.

Solté un suspiro sin querer y Edward giro a verme, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me desvanecí ante la suplica que daban sus preciosos ojos, solo me había mirado de esa manera una vez, y había sido cuando me fue a buscar al hospital y me pidió que intentáramos conocernos.

Miro a nessie que dormía profundamente entre sus brazos y de nuevo a mi-llevemos a nessie a su habitación – pedí.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y me siguió hasta la recamara de nessie, la dejo sobre su cama y beso su frente, yo me incline su lado e hice lo mismo.

Salimos cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, me ponía ansiosa sentir los pasos de Edward detrás de mí, no sabía de qué manera actuar, o cuales seria sus palabras para mí.

Sentí sus brazos cerrarse en torno a mi cintura y pegar mi espalda contra su pecho, casi jadee ante el rose de su piel.

No digas nada mi amor – susurro en mi oído.

Edward…

Date cuenta que cuando estamos así, nada más importa – beso mi cuello.

No podemos olvidar lo que paso – dije dolida.

No olvidarlo, pero si superarlo, no puedo vivir sin ti mi amor – me apretó contra su cuerpo.

Edward lo que paso fue tan malo, nunca me había sentido tan mal-dije con honestidad.

Lo sé, yo tampoco había experimentado tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo – suspiro – primero confusión al no sabes que sucedía, desesperación al ver que te alejabas de mi, odio al descubrir lo que la in…. Jessica nos hizo y por si no pudiera ser peor, celos y rabia al ver que te marchabas con Mike newton – dijo con la voz ronca.

Edward… no paso nada entre…

Sé que no paso nada, porque confió en ti mi amor… -acaricio mi mejilla – pero odie la sensación que me invadió cuando te alejaste de mi, quería ser yo quien te llevara lejos de todo, quería ser yo quien te abrasara y te dijera que todo estaría bien, quería ser yo quien limpiara tus lagrimas con mis labios… - me giro suavemente obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward… nada volverá a ser igual – agache la mirada – tu familia cree lo peor de mi, piensan que estoy contigo por dinero – dije con coraje.

Limpio mis lagrimas con su dedo – tienes razón, nada será igual, porque será mejor… ellos saben la verdad, saben el origen de nuestra relación y aunque no lo creas lo entendieron, ellos nos son malos bella, solo estaban confundidos, creyeron en las mentiras de Jessica – dijo con seguridad.

De cualquier manera soy lo que soy Edward – admití – después de esto todo mundo lo sabrá, puedes imaginarte como nos mirara la gente, lo que dirán de ti – explique

Me miro exasperado – con un demonio la gente, te amo bella, no entiendes que no puedo estar sin ti – dijo desesperado.

Eso no es verdad, tienes que hacerlo – exigí.

Negó – nunca podrás alejarme de ti, te lo he dicho miles de veces, no puedes deshacerte de mi bella-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Sentía que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, no quería alejar a Edward de mi lado, pero no podía destruir su vida de esta manera.

Edward…

Shhh… - puso un dedo sobre mis labios – vamos a tu habitación, por favor, hablar no está funcionando, déjame demostrarte cuan compatibles somos, lo maravilloso que es estar juntos, la magia que experimentamos al hacer el amor… - me miro suplicante.

Edward – jadee.

No me digas que no lo deseas… estas temblando – me abraso suavemente.

Edward, el sexo no arreglara esto – lo mire suplicante.

Me beso, sin permiso alguno, reclamando mis labios que sabia le pertenecían, de una manera que podía dejar sin aliento a cualquiera, su lengua busco la mía con desesperación y desenfreno, dejándome sentir su aliento y la textura de su boca.

Tu y yo no tenemos sexo – me miro fijamente – hacemos el amor – concluyo.

Edward, esto me está matando – dije desesperada.

A mí también, olvídalo todo mi amor, no me importa lo que diga la gente, solo te necesito en mi vida, necesito a nessie y que estemos juntos – sus ojos derramaban miel.

Suspire rendida – ven- tome su mano y lo conduje a mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos me gire y mire fijamente sus ojos – te voy a desnudar-le dije apenas en un susurro.

El sonrió y solo puso asentir, tire de su saco dejándolo caer al suelo, me encantaba verlo con esas camisas de seda que se adherían a su musculatura, abrí uno a uno los botones de su camisa acariciando suavemente su fornido pecho, cuando estuvo completamente abierta me maraville con su suave abdomen marcado y sus bellos rubios que formaban un camino hacia su pelvis.

Bese su hombro con suavidad, lamiendo un poco por encima de sus numerosas pecas cafés, mis manos seguían abriendo su cinturón y quitándolo de su cuerpo, escuchaba sus profundos suspiros y suaves gemidos contra mi oído.

Abrí el botón de su pantalón, y baje el cierre con rapidez, su enorme erección se roso con mis dedos y Edward gimió de manera audible, sonreí gustosa ante sus reacciones, me hacía sentir que era mío, que nada importaba porque lo tenía cerca, y podía amarlo como quisiera.

Su pantalón cayó al suelo y lo observe, tan varonil y maravilloso, era el hombre más guapo que había visto y esa dulce sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios.

Me abraso contra su pecho desnudo – me estás haciendo trampa mi amor, no te has quitado nada – susurro en mi oído – pero es fácil de solucionar – rio bajito.

De un solo tirón saco mi vestido blanco por mi cabeza, dejándome en unas braguitas blancas y un sostén del mismo color.

Qué hermoso luce el blanco en ti – acaricio la orilla de mis braguitas haciéndome estremecerme notablemente.

Y a ti el negro – sin mayor preámbulo comencé a acariciar su erección que luchaba por salir de sus pegados bóxer.

Bella… - gruño mientras buscaba mis labios y me besaba con pasión incontenible.

Nos enredamos en un beso sensual y hermoso, nuestras lenguas mantenían un vaivén que parecía no tener fin.

Mis manos marcaban con desesperación cada musculo de su espalda y sus manos subían y bajaban desde mi espalda hasta mi trasero.

Te necesito mucho – murmure contra sus labios.

Yo también – respondió.

Desabrocho mi sostén y sus labios comenzaron a besar y absorber mis pezones con delicadeza, enterré mis dedos en su cabello con desesperación, sentía un calor invadirme completamente y mi centro completamente húmedo.

Metí mi mano bajo sus bóxer y tome con cuidado su erección, el gimió al sentirme pero no me detuvo, baje sus bóxer dejando libre su sexo y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, tocándolo con suavidad, sintiendo sus gemidos contra mi piel, disfrutando su textura y la maravilla de sus labios.

Me encanta que me acaricies – gruñía contra mi cuello.

Me moría por hacerlo – admití – me excitas tanto – admití.

Tu también, quiero disfrutarte, hundirme en ti – dijo jadeante.

Bese sus facciones deformadas de placer y solté su palpitante sexo, con su inmediata ayuda baje mis bragas y las deje caer al suelo.

Edward me condujo a la cama y se sentó sobre estas sentándome en su regazo, rosándome de una manera sublime que arranco gemidos de mis labios.

Ahora yo quiero hacerte gritar mi amor – dijo con deseo.

Acomodo su sexo en mi entrada y entro en mí con suavidad.

Edward – gruñí mientras clavaba mis uñasen su espalda, incapaz de contener tanto placer.

Mi amor… te amo – respondió entre jadeos.

Te amo – respondí.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente disfrutando la sublime unión, me sentía llena y completa de tenerlo dentro de mí, llenando cada vacio de mi alama, uniéndome a su corazón palpitante.

No quiero perderte bella… no me alejes – decía entre gemidos.

No, no podría – conteste.

Sonrió – nos pertenecemos, es como si hubiésemos nacido para esto – beso uno de mis pezones y gemí desesperada, al sentirme de tal manera tocada por su ser – tiemblas bajo mis manos y yo me pierdo en ti – dijo altanero.

Comencé a moverme en círculos sobre él y cerró los ojos aferrándose a mis caderas – nos pertenecemos – asegure.

Aceleramos nuestros embates y sentí que no podía soportar más, el juego previo era maravilloso pero dejaba mi cuerpo sensible a tal manera que sentía me perdía al tener a Edward dentro de mí.

Edward me embistió sin control y me deje llevar, sintiendo como lo apretaba dentro de mi con brusquedad, el siguió moviéndome pero no por mucho mas, con un gemido sofocado, lo sentí legar al maravilloso clímax entre mis brazos, cayendo lo más rápido posible sobre una montaña de emociones.

Caímos en la cama, abrasado y sudorosos con las respiraciones completamente entrecortadas, me sentía plena nuevamente, como lo estaba siempre que lo tenía en mis brazos, su corazón palpitaba contra el mío y supe que no tenía que temer, que el mundo entero podía negarse a esto, pero yo no quería hacerlo.

Edward era mi amor, mi amigo y mi amante, el mejor amigo de nessie y un hombre bueno y maravilloso, mientras tuviera algo que ofrecerle, estaría a su lado.

Mi amor… - sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello y mi espalda.

Bese su pecho con suavidad – te quiero – le dije entre beso y beso.

Eso quiere decir… - me miro ilusionado.

Si, perdóname por ser una tonta, no quiero perderte – dije con el alma.

Dios...- me apretó contra su cuerpo – nunca me perderás – dijo con seguridad.

Entiendo si necesitas tiempo para arreglar las cosas con tu familia…

Nada de tiempo – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – ellos lo han entendido y en cuanto a Jessica –dijo el nombre casi con coraje-Yo conozco cosas de su familia que la dañarían en su imagen social, así que no creo que quiera exponerse – dijo con brusquedad.

No, quiero que se acerque a ti, me preocupa que te pueda hacer algo – dije asustada.

Sonrió – no me hará nada, te lo prometo…- me beso con suavidad.

Suspire – eso espero – respondí.

Nos quedamos abrasados envueltos por mis sabanas, la luna se filtraba por la ventana y

Edward me abrasaba contra su pecho.

Te veías muy bien hace un rato con nessie – sonreí recordando la hermosa imagen.

Mi niña – susurro – la quiero tanto, ¿sabes qué? – negué levemente.

Quiero que nuestros hijos sean igualitos a ella-dijo animado.

Me quede estática al escuchar eso… nuestros hijos, Edward deseaba hijos conmigo.

¿Hijos? – dije confundida.

Claro mi amor, lo que tendremos cuando nos casemos – dijo con ilusión.

Piensas en eso – dije nerviosa.

Sonrió – todo el tiempo – acepto.

Oh, Edward – lo abrace más fuerte..

Que sucede mi amor – pregunto confundido.

Yo… de verdad deseas una familia juntos – dije incrédula.

Frunció el ceño – es que tu no – pregunto.

Negué rápidamente- no, no es eso, es que parece un sueño imaginarlo – dije emocionada.

Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en eso – beso mi frente.

Si, lo se – conteste.

Suspire profundamente su aroma, sentía una gran pesadez y felicidad al estar entre sus brazos.

Que rico es estar entre tus brazos – murmure.

Sentí el temblor de su risa-Mmm… igual de rico que tenerte a ti entre mis brazos – acaricio mi espalda – bella…

¿Si?-pregunte.

Mañana me gustaría invitarte a comer – pidió.

Claro que si mi amor – acepte.

De acuerdo… ahora descansa preciosa – susurro con voz suave.

Te amo – lo bese suavemente.

Yo más –respondió.

Cerré los ojos y caí e un profundo sueño, respirando su aroma y sintiendo sus caricias sobre mi pelo.

Despertamos muy temprano y nos abrasamos tiernamente, adoraba despertar con sus labios a tan corta distancia, tomamos un lento y relajante baño y nos vestimos, yo me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca, Edward se puso su traje nuevamente, comentándome que pasaríamos a su departamento para que se cambiara.

Llevamos a nessie a kínder y Edward me beso suavemente dentro del auto.

Te parece si paso por ti a la salida del colegio – sugirió.

Hoy no tengo trabajo, los niños han ido a Washington con varios profesores –explique.

Sonrió – entonces, que te parece si me acompañas a la empresa por unos documentos y después vamos a mi departamento, y comemos allí - dijo animado.

Me parece perfecto – acepte.

Nunca había estado en las empresas cullen, pero el rascacielos que estaba frente a mis ojos era completamente maravilloso, tenía unos cincuenta pisos y era completamente hermoso, tan hermoso como lucia en televisión.

Edward se estaciono en frente, algo que se mi hizo extraño – dos opciones – dijo sonriente –me acompañas y te muestro toda la empresa, y nos pasamos seguramente todo el día aquí… ó, me esperas aquí, voy corriendo por los papeles y te llevo a una hermosa sorpresa que te tengo preparada – dijo con voz sensual – prometiendo un futuro paseo guiado por la televisora – sonrió.

Sonreí como tonta besando sus labios con suavidad – te espero aquí –acepte.

Me beso nuevamente y bajo rápidamente, cruzo a calle y vi como el portero lo saludaba casi con una reverencia, baje del auto contemplando el maravilloso edificio, Edward no se libraría de mostrármelo metro a metro.

Camine hacia una pequeña banca y me senté, estaba contemplando el paisaje lleno de rascacielos y edificios modernos cuando mi Edward salió de pronto, cuanto trabajo me costaba creerlo real, con ese elegante traje, su cabello revuelto por el aire y esa preciosa sonrisa que me dedicaba ahora mismo, nunca amaría a alguien como lo amaba a él, era una de mis razones para luchar contra todo.

Sin dejar de mirarme cruzo la calle…

Todo paso en un segundo, el rechinido de unos neumáticos llamaron mi atención y vi como un auto se dirigía directamente hacia Edward, sentí que se me iba el aliento y mi corazón se oprimía de dolor, pero mis piernas parecieron no pensarlo ni un segundo, porque yo estaba corriendo hacia el que apenas y se había percatado de lo que pasaba.

Reuní todas las fuerzas que me dio mi cuerpo y lo alcance lanzándolo hacia un lado, por una milésima de segundo todo fue paz en mi interior, pero todo se volvió confuso cuando sentí un golpe terrible en el cuerpo, mis sentidos se perdieron y lo único que vi fueron miles de colores difuminarse, un dolor casi insoportable me recorrió de arriba abajo al tocar el pavimento.

Sentía que me desgarraba internamente y no podía gritar, un torrente de calor inundo mi cuerpo y solo pude escuchar el eco de mis tímpanos y sentir el espeso liquido caliente bañar mi cabeza.

Bella...- una voz angelical y desgarradora me inundo por completo.

Y sintiendo el pecho oprimido… solo fui capaz de cerrar los ojos y perderme en el más obscuro de los abismos.

* * *

**hola a todos...**

**a simples horas de comenzar un nuevo año!**

**que emocion que muchas de ustedes ya esten en el 2011,**

**me maravilla saber que tantas culturas y personas maravillosas celebren un mismo acontecimiento!**

**un año muy largo en algunos aspectos y cortos en otros!**

**hemos compartido muchas emociones y sentimientos!**

**ustedes son parte de mi vida, sus palabras son siempre importante para mi,**

**he llegado a encariñare tanto que busco que mas inventar para alargar las historiasy asi no dejar de sentir su apoyo.**

**son increibles niñas de todas partes y niños tambien!**

**nunca dejen de creer por que es un milagro llegar a otro año!**

**no hagamos la guerra, hagamos la paz y el amor, en todos los lugares donde nos encontremos.**

**mis mejores deseos para los lectores mas maravillosos del mundo!**

**los quiero! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward POV.**

* * *

Mi bella dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, sonreí mientras memorizaba sus lindos gestos, como fruncía el ceño y ponía sus labios en forma de puchero como si fuera una niña.

Me sentía agradecido y extasiado, había creído que perdería a bella, aunque la sola idea me desgarraba el corazón por completo, no dejaba de torturándome pensando que al verme de nuevo me rechazaría indudablemente, o que el infeliz de Mike la convencería para hacer algo…

Suspire, no quería seguir pensando en ello, la tenía entre mis brazos, desnuda y hermosa bajo un sueño pesado, cansada después de haber hecho el amor con su único y ferviente amante, yo.

Aunque ya estaba amaneciendo, me di tiempo suficiente para observarla, no me cavia la menor duda de que bella era lo que siempre había soñado, fue aquella fantasía de mujer que siempre tuve y por alguna extraña fortuna tenia.

No había cabida para más dudas, quería a mi bella para siempre en mi vida, quería que ella fuera mi esposa y pensaba pedírselo hoy mismo.

Después del incidente con mis padres medite que no quería que en un futuro un problema por más fuerte que fuera volviera a separarnos, bella podría molestarse y yo también, podríamos discutir acaloradamente e incluso decir cosas que no sentimos, pero ambos sabríamos que somos esposos, bastaría con una mirada suya para que todo enojo desapareciera de mi, y una sola caricia mía para que ella sucumbiera entre mis brazos.

Sabía que ella lo tomaría como algo apresurado, pero estaría feliz al igual que yo.

No me quedo más remedio que despertarla a besitos, gruño un poco pero después estuvo feliz de compartir una ronda de arrumacos matutinos.

Nos arreglamos y desayunamos tranquilamente, quería invitar a bella a mi departamento para una deliciosa comida que yo mismo le prepararía y después sorprenderla con mi petición.

Llevamos a mi pequeña niña al kínder y después me disponía a llevarla al colegio pero me dijo que no iría porque sus alumnos habían salido a una especie de excursión, el día no podía estar mejor, no iría a la oficina hoy más que por unos papeles que tenía que firmar, la deje en el auto muy sonriente y sé que un poco excitada por el día que teníamos para nosotros solos.

Al entrar a la televisora todos me saludaron con mucho respeto, mi secretaria me dio los buenos días, aunque no pudo evitar notar que traía el mismo traje de ayer.

Lucy tráeme los documentos que tengo que firmar – le pedí con amabilidad.

En seguida señor – contesto.

Camine hasta la caja fuerte de la oficina e introduje el código, la mayoría de las joyas familiares se guardaban en la bóveda de seguridad, pero esto siempre lo mantenía cerca, por si algún día me enamoraba perdidamente de una mujer.

Saque la pequeña caja de terciopelo y la abrí sonriente, la joya inmediatamente con sus cientos de diamantes rodeando el anillo y el diamante azul en medio dándole un toque de fantasía, este anillo había pertenecido a mi abuela ella me lo obsequio antes de morir aunque yo era apenas un adolecente, me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que amara y quisiera hacer mi esposa.

Firme los documentos que tenía pendientes y me apresure, me despedí de Lucy y baje por el ascensor y guarde la cajita de terciopelo en la bolsa de mi pantalón, no quería que mi bella descubriera la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

Hasta pronto señor cullen – se despidió el portero.

Hasta pronto Peter – dije animado.

Camine hasta el auto y busque a mi bella con la mirada, pero no estaba allí, no tuve que buscar más pues la vi, sentada en una pequeña banca, se veía preciosa rodeada por unos arbustos y con su mirada brillante, su cabello suelto con tonos rojizos gracias al sol y su piel pálida iluminada de manera hermosa.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreí como tonto, la adoraba con todo mí ser, no podía vivir sin esa sonrisa, cruce la acera al percatarme solo de un auto negro estacionado cerca.

Un extraño sonido llamo mi atención, pero estaba sumido en la perfección de mi bella.

Durante un segundo me sorprendió ver como la tranquilidad de su rostro desaparecía y en él se plantaba una mueca de horror, no entendí lo que sucedió hasta que ella corrió hacia mí y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar me empujo contra el pavimento.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en el brazo pero al instante horrorizado levante el rostro, fue como si me hubiesen atravesado el alma con un puñal…

Mi niña estaba siendo golpeada por un auto, mire sin respirar como salía disparada unos metros y de pronto caía de manera estridente contra el pavimento.

Con el corazón oprimido y los ojos abnegados en lágrimas corrí hasta ella.

Bellaaaa… - dije desesperado.

Sabía que bella era mi todo, que la amaba con locura y lucharía siempre por ella, pero nada de eso me había preparado nunca para la sensación de miedo que me recorrió en ese momento, me arrodille alado de su cuerpo y la gire con mucho cuidado, sentí que me moría cuando vi el charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza, no, no podía ser, mi niña no!

Bella… bella – dije casi sin vos.

Acaricie su rostro con mis dedos temblorosos y sentí que memoria.

Mi niña… aguanta, mi amor…-sus ojitos estaban cerrados y su ropa desgarrada.

Ayuda… llamen a una ambulancia – grite con todo el clamor de mi voz – ayúdenme –grite de nuevo.

Me quite el saco y lo puse debajo de su cabeza, mis manos se llenaron de sangre, de su sangre y me horrorice, no quería perderá, me moriría si la perdía.

Señor… - una voz e llamo.

Gire avista repentinamente – ayuda – exigí mientras tomaba las manos de mi niña entre las mías y miraba con el alma desgarrada los raspones de sus brazos.

Viene en camino – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Una parte de mi mente era consciente de la multitud que se había arremolinado a nuestro alrededor, pero otra solo tenía ojos para mi bella, para sufrir los segundos más horrible de toda mi vida, para rogarle al cielo que la salvara, que no la alejara de mi.

La sirena de la ambulancia me regreso por un momento el alma al cuerpo – ya viene la ayuda mi cielo… por…por favor, aguanta, estarás bien mi amor… - bese sus labios con apenas un roce, pero fue suficiente para estremecerme y regodearme en mi dolor.

Permiso, permiso – dos hombre se acercaron a mi bella y comenzaron a revisarla, mire atento cada movimiento que realizaban y sus miradas de preocupación.

Como esta –exigí saber

Muy mal, necesitamos levarla al hospital – dijo alarmado.

La tomaron con mucho cuidado y la subieron a la ambulancia, no despegue de ella mi vista un solo momento, le conectaron suero y oxigeno, mi niña no respondía, y yo no podía con la desesperación, cuando preguntaron quien la acompañaría respondí al instante que yo, que era mi novia.

El camino al hospital fue desesperante, solo quería que un medico la revisara, que me dijeran que iba a estar bien, quería mirar sus ojos brillantes y escucharla decirme que me amaba.

Vas a estar bien mi amor… vas a estar bien – no dejaba de repetírselo en todo el camino-te amo-le susurraba.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, los paramédicos la llevaron rápidamente a urgencias, casi corrí detrás de ellos con el pecho oprimido de dolor.

Disculpe señor, no puede pasar –dijo una enfermera en la entrada de enfermería.

Pero…. Pero yo

Tranquilo señor, le avisaremos cualquier cosa que le ocurra a su esposa –dijo mientras giraba y se alejaba.

Me senté en una banca y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, mi esposa… era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, porque!, porque tenía que suceder esto, porque ella me había salvado, yo debería de estar en esa horrible habitación debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte, yo y no ella, ella tenía que estar bien, ella no debía sufrir.

Porque – casi grite con odio.

Estaba desesperado y mas asustado de lo que había estado en toda mi vida, la idea de perderla me dejaba impactado y dolido, más de lo que podía imaginar siquiera.

Deje caer las lagrimas por mi rostro, ahora deberíamos de estar abrasados en mi cama, disfrutando nuestro amor, yo le abría pedido que fuera mi esposa y ella abría aceptado, todo sería tan perfecto…

Era tan hermoso perderme en las fantasías de que todo estaba bien, imaginar que ella saldría por esa puerta en cualquier momento y sonreiría alegremente y me abrasaría con todo su amor; pero después la recordaba herida y llena de sangre, miraba mis manos manchadas de su sangre y me estremecía de dolor nuevamente, cayendo en la horrible realidad.

No sé si pasaron minutos u horas, solo mantenía mi vista clavada en la puerta de urgencias, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mi ensoñación.

Hola – conteste con la voz ronca.

Edward, hijo, soy la señora clarkson, disculpa que te llamara, pero me han hablado del kínder para que fuera con nessie ya que nadie había ido a recogerla, sabes donde esta bella –dijo preocupada.

Apreté el teléfono –si… estamos en el hospital – dije como pude.

Dios santo, ocurrió algo, están bien – pregunto alterada.

Yo… no, bella tuvo un accidente, la atropello un auto –solo recordarlo me hacia estremecerme.

Dios Edward, ¿esta ella bien? – su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

No lo sé, no me dicen nada-dije desesperado.

Edward, iré por nessie y la cuidare- sugirió.

Gracias, por favor no le diga nada a mi niña – no imaginaba cuanto sufriría nessie si se enterara.

De acuerdo, por favor llámame cuando tengas noticias-pidió.

Si, no se preocupe –dije mientras colgaba.

Vi a un doctor salir de la sala de urgencias y lo aborde inmediatamente – doctor, como se encuentra Isabella Swan – pregunte.

Es usted familiar – pregunto.

Si, es mi novia –explique – Edward cullen – me presente.

Me miro sorprendido seguramente por mi apellido, pero las ansias que denotaba mi rostro lo hicieron hablar –señor cullen, soy el doctor padalachi, la señorita Swan está muy delicada, tiene un brazo fracturado y algunas costillas rotas, hemos revisado los golpes que recibió y al parecer su cabeza está bien, pero no podemos medir aun el daño que recibió su columna – explico.

Sentí que perdía el aliento – su columna… eso quiere decir –no pude terminar.

Por ahora no podemos medir los daños por que el daño es muy reciente, la mantendremos en terapia intensiva y si es necesario habrá que operarla, corre el riesgo de quedar invalida – sentí como el alma me caía a los pies, mi niña no podía quedar invalida, sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para ella.

Doctor, hagan todo lo que esté en sus manos, por el dinero no se preocupe, no importa, pero no deje que bella quede paralitica-dije desesperado.

Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos-asegure.

Puedo verla –dije ansioso.

Lo lamento, pero está en terapia intensiva, la mantenemos sedada por el dolor, cuando su columna este mas repuesta la pasaremos a una habitación, tiene que esperar- palmeo mi hombro.

Gracias – dije casi en un murmullo.

Me volví a dejar caer sobre la silla y no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si bella quedaba en una silla de ruedas, yo estaría a su lado, la cuidaría y la adoraría toda mi vida, pero no quería que perdiera sus ganas de vivir, no la quería ver derrumbada.

Pase toda la tarde sentado en aquella silla esperando información sobre bella, me quitaba un enorme peso de encima saber que la señora clarkson estaba cuidando a nessie, no quería ver sufrir a mi niña, ella amaba a bella y le dolería enterarse de que algo malo le había ocurrido.

Señor cullen –la voz de un hombre llamo mi atención.

Alce el rostro y vi a un hombre de unos 45 años, detrás de el habían dos hombre vestidos de policía – señor cullen, soy el agente Brent, Austin Brent - Me tendió la mano.

Me puse de pie y la tome – Edward cullen – me presente.

Un placer señor cullen –dijo con amabilidad –me informaron sobre el accidente que sufrió su novia – comento.

Si – aclare mi voz.

He hablado con el doctor y sé que está muy delicada – me miro compasivo – señor cullen varios testigos me han relatado lo que ocurrió, podría usted decirme que sucedió –pidió.

Asentí – fui a la televisora a buscar unos documentos que debía firmar, Isabella se quedo en el auto, cuando regresaba me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en una banca enfrente, mire hacia la calle antes de cruzar y podría jurar que no venia ningún auto, solo había uno estacionado en la acera, después no pude percatarme de nada hasta que bella corrió hasta donde yo estaba y me salvo…-no pude continuar por que el nudo en mi garganta se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Dice que no noto ningún auto, solo uno que estaba aparcado – pregunto.

Así es- asegure.

Señor cullen, lo que ha ocurrido es muy sospechoso, el hecho de que usted no notara ningún auto y el conductor no intentara siquiera detenerse, todos nos hace pensar que se trata de un intento de homicidio –dijo con tranquilidad.

La palabra retumbo en mis oídos por varios minuto, ¿un intento de homicidio?, ¿alguien quería matarme?, dios, si antes me sentía culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a mi bella, ahora sentía impotencia y mas culpabilidad.

Esta diciendo que alguien quiso matarme-dije en un gruñido.

Mete moque si, habrá que averiguar mas señor, pero le prometo que si se trata de eso, encontrare al culpable – dijo con convicción.

Infórmeme de cualquier cosa que encuentre, no descanse hasta dar con el responsable-dije lleno de odio.

No se preocupe, no haremos – aseguro.

Hasta el momento había estado demasiado concentrado en el estado de salud de mi bella, y no había pensado en el responsable de todo esto, ardía en odio solo de pensar que alguien había planeado todo esto, yo era quien debería estar en esa cama luchando entre la vida y la muerte, si alguien quería destruirme le había salido mejor que planeado, porque ahí estaba la mujer de mi vida, la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, la razón de mi vivir, si algo le sucedía a ella me moriría, simplemente no podría luchar más sin ella.

La noche cayó y no sé cuantas horas pasaron, creo que el estúpido cansancio pudo vencerme aunque luche contra él me venció por completo.

Estaba en mi cama, rodeado por unos suaves y aprensivos brazos, no tuve que descifrar tanto para sabes a quien le pertenecían, me acomode entra ellos y abrace ese pequeño y hermoso cuerpo, estaba cálido y suave y tenía un olor a fresitas y canela

Te has despertado – susurro esa melodiosa voz.

Solté un suave gruñido y bese su cuello – sí, pero no me quiero levantar – murmure.

Su risa inundo mis oídos – no tenemos que levantarnos aun – susurro en mi oído.

Levante el rostro y me encontré con sus ojos chocolates, lleve mis dedos hasta sus sonrosadas mejillas y acaricie sus labios con delicadeza, perdiéndome en su salvaje melena esparcida en la almohada, era un crimen que fuera tan hermosa.

Que belleza es usted señorita –susurre.

Mmm, usted también está muy guapo caballero –me seguía la corriente.

Sé que debo parecer un barbaján por no cortejarla como es debido, pero no puedo soltarla – bromee contra sus labios.

No me gusta el cortejo, mejor bésame – pidió.

Sus deseos son ordenes – acepte mientras la besaba suavemente.

Probé sus labios y el sabor de su lengua, me trague sus suspiros y respire su pasión, la amaba con locura y no podía negarlo, ella podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Edward… - susurro.

¿Si? – bese su piel suave.

Edward, Edward – su voz se volvió exigente.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte asustad.

Negó asustada y de pronto desapareció, no estaba ya entre mis sabanas, y asustado me puse de pie pero de pronto sentí como si cayera al vacio.

Edward – abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorpore.

Sentí un dolor en todo el cuerpo y mire a mis padres y Alice que estaban frente a mí con una enorme preocupación plasmada.

Hijo lo sentimos mucho – dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mama…-la abrace con fuerza, porque la realidad era tan dura.

Tranquilo mi niño, todo va a estar bien – susurro.

Tengo miedo mama, no quiero perder a bella – dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Shhh, no la vas a perder, ella se va a recuperar – aseguro

Me separe levemente de ella y abrace a mi padre – hijo, por favor dime que esto no fue por lo que sucedió ayer – dijo asustado.

No papa, fue un accidente o eso creía - dije con odio.

A que te refieres – pregunto preocupado.

Vino un agente de la policía y me dijo que todo parecía un intente de homicidio – aclare.

Dios santo… pero si bella te salvo eso quiere decir…

Si, alguien trataba de deshacerse de mi –agache la mirada.

Edward no – Alice me abraso fuertemente – no quiero que nada te suceda, dios, bella te salvo la vida y ahora ella… – las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos.

Lo se Alice, por mi culpa esta allí – llore contra su hombro.

No, no es tu culpa Edward- dijo ella mirándome suplicante.

Alice, yo debería estar allí, pero ella me salvo, ella no debería estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Todo saldrá bien hijo – mis padre me abrasaron mostrándome todo su apoyo.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora esperando información, hasta que el médico salió de nuevo.

Doctor padalachi – se presento con mi familia.

Un placer doctor – soy Carlisle cullen y ella esme esposa y mi hija – respondió amablemente.

Como esta bella-pregunte ansioso.

Bueno, al parecer ha respondido bien a los medicamentos y ha disminuido el dolor, además de la fractura en su brazo izquierdo las dos costillas rotas, ha disminuido la inflamación en la columna, ha estado en unos cortos lapsos de conciencia pero los somníferos son muy fuertes, hoy en la tarde la revisara el traumatólogo para saber el estado de su columna – explico.

Me sentía terriblemente angustiado y preocupado – puedo verla, por favor, solo un momento – pedí.

Señor, ella no puede recibir visitas – dijo apenado.

Por favor, solo un momento – suplique.

Suspiro – de acuerdo, solo un momento, venga conmigo – me indico.

Mi padre apretó mi hombro en señal de apoyo y yo solo asentí, seguí al doctor dentro por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta – póngase la bata por favor, solo unos minutos señor cullen – pidió.

Si, se lo agradezco – dije de corazón.

De nada – se dio la vuelta alejándose.

Rápidamente me coloque la bata y entre a la habitación, mi corazón palpitaba como loco al saber que allí estaba mi bella, pero se oprimió de dolor ante la imagen que estaba frente a mí, mi niña estaba sobre la cama, con el oxigeno ayudando a su respiración, me acerque a ella y sentí que me moría al verla en un sueño profundo, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un yeso y el otro tenia múltiples golpes y raspones, su precioso rostro estaba apacible y su cabeza vendaba, quise acercar mis dedos a su rostro, pero se veía tan frágil que tuve miedo de lastimarla

Mira como estas mi niña – dije con las voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Tienes que recuperarte pronto mi cielo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos – le pedí.

Quien te hizo esto pagara con creces, aunque yo soy el que debería estar aquí mi amor… porque lo hiciste mi niña, ahora estas lastimada y… - aclare la voz – perdóname, no vine a reprocharte nada, solo quiero estar contigo y que estés bien – dije destrozado – voy a estar contigo en todo momento, te voy a cuidar…

Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, me asuste al escucharlo y luego vi como abría levemente los ojos, sus preciosos ojos se posaron en los míos – Edward – susurro muy bajito.

Mi amor… - me acerque lo más que pude a ella sin lastimarla.

Edad… como estas – pregunto.

Sonreí casi sin poder evitarlo, como podía preocuparse por mi cuando ella estaba tan delicada – muy bien, pero mira lo que te paso por mi culpa mi niña – intente contener las lagrimas pero no pude.

No…no fue tu culpa – intento sonreír.

Yo… te duele mucho – pregunte estúpidamente.

Un poco… me siento muy cansada – comento – donde esta nessie – dijo preocupada.

No te preocupes por nessie mi amor, la señora clarkson la está cuidando, pero ¿sabes qué?, la llevare a mi casa para que mama y Alice la cuiden –sugerí.

No, no quiero molestarlas – intento moverse pero con una mueca de dolor se detuvo.

No quiero que discutas nada ahora, solo piensa en recuperarte- bese su frente con mucho cuidado.

Está bien… como estoy – pregunto.

Acaricie su mejilla – hermosa como siempre – sonreí y ella frunció el ceño - no tan mal preciosa, un par de costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado – intente bromear.

Ella quiso reírse pero le dolió- pero tu estas bien-susurro.

Si, gracias a mi heroína- le sonreí- te amo, te amo con toda mi alma- dije con el alma.

Yo también te amo… - susurro mientras sus ojitos se cerraban nuevamente.

Edward… - dijo antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Descansa mi amor – bese su frente – estaré aquí en todo momento – prometí.

Me costó mucho trabajo dejarla ahí, pero ella necesitaba descansar, gire una vez más antes de salir y la vi apacible y hermosa, solo rogaba al cielo que todo saliera bien y mi bella estuviera entre mis brazos muy pronto.

* * *

uhyyy, se lo dira a bella?

next chapter! =D


	12. Chapter 12

Edward Pov.

* * *

Edward… por fin podre ver a bella – dijo nessie mirándome con suplica.

La tome en mis brazos cargándola – hoy vas a ver a bella princesa – dije sonriendo.

Yo, Edward quiero llevarle un regalo – me miro – tengo 5 dorales ahorrados, crees que pueda comprarle algo – pregunto.

Sonreí – que te parece si sigues guardando tus 5 dólares, y yo te llevo a una tienda y buscamos varios regalos para bella – sugerí.

Hecho – dijo sonriente.

Habían pasado dos semana desde el horrible accidente que había sufrido mi bella, había pasado momentos de gran desesperación al pensar que la perdía, al verla tan mal sobre la cama de ese hospital, ver su cuerpo conectado a numerosos cables, estar sin ella, solo poder verla por cortos minutos, muriéndome de la zozobra, desgarrándome por dentro, pensando que algo saldría mal en cualquier momento, pero con toda la fe que cavia en mi para desear que pronto estuviera bien.

Recuerdo como me volvió el alma al cuerpo aquella tarde cuando el traumatólogo dijo que bella no tenía ningún daño en la columna, fue como poder respirar con más tranquilidad.

Y ahora iba a ir a visitar a mi niña, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde aquel día que estuvo consiente por unos minutos, me decían que tenia breves lapsos de conciencia, pero no me dejaban verla, solo en las noches cuando la cuidaba, cuando me quedaba pegado al pie de su cama velando su sueño, observándola y enamorándome de ella mas, como si fuera posible.

Estaba sumamente emocionado, extrañaba a bella con toda mi alma, me moría de ganas de llevarla a casa, de cuidarla todo el día, de recostarme en la cama a su lado y quedarme ahí acariciándola, protegiéndola.

Y sobre todo me estremecía llevar a nessie a verla, quizás ella era la persona más afectada, todos los días preguntaba por bella y lloraba triste cuando le decíamos que no podía verla, decía que cuando a ella la habían operado bella había estado con ella, que no era justo.

Edward – me llamo cuando abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, había estado con la señora clarkson en el día y con mi madre y Alice por las noches.

Que pasa mi cielo – me agache a su altura.

Bella ya no está enferma – pregunto.

Acaricie sus risos – está un poquito delicada mi cielo, pero se va a poner tan feliz de verte – le conté.

Yo estoy muy feliz, la extraño muchísimo – hizo un puchero.

Todos la extrañamos cielo – bese su frente.

Conduje hacia el hospital, no sin antes parar en una tienda de regalos, nessie miraba a todos lados con una arruguita en la frente, termino escogiendo un lindo globo que decía "te quiero" y un peluche en forma de flor.

Llegamos al hospital, la hermosa sonrisa de mi nessie me alegraba un poco, y hoy nos dirían cuando podíamos llevar a bella a casa.

Visualice a una enfermera y le pregunte a que habitación habían trasladado a bella, me dijo que a las 503 y agradecí.

Conduje a nessie hasta allí y entramos.

Mi primer suspiro logro captar la fragancia de mi bella, esa que tanto añoraba y necesitaba para poder vivir.

Estaba allí recostada en la cama, ahora solo con un suero, los golpes casi desaparecían, pero aun estaba vendada y con el yeso en su brazo.

Pero seguía hermosa… con su piel mas pálida que de costumbre, su boca sensual, su cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada y para mi enorme sorpresa y felicidad sus ojos chocolate abiertos, miraba hacia la ventada donde un ruiseñor cantaba.

Belli –murmuro la pequeña nessie.

Bella giro la cabeza y clavo su vista en nosotros, sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos y como pudo extendió los brazos.

Sonreí y ayude a nessie a llegar a su lado, la miraba con tanto amor, como si fuera su hija, la doraba.

Mi niña – dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

Belli – nessie se abraso a ella con cuidado-te he extrañado belli, aun sigues un poco enferma – pregunto preocupada,

Ella sonrió mirándome – si mi cielo, pero pronto estaré bien – le prometo.

Qué bueno belli, quiero que vayamos a casa, he estado con la mama de Edward y es muy linda, pero te extraño mucho – susurro en sus brazos.

Mi niña – las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de mi bella, sentía mi corazón estremecerse.

Pasaron varios minutos así abrasadas, bella se veía mucho mejor, moría de ganas de abrasarla, de acariciar su piel, de decirle cuanto la amaba.

Belli, Edward me llevo a comprarte esto –le tendió el globo y la flor.

Bella sonrió plena –que hermosos, gracias a ambos- nos dijo.

Te queremos belli – dijo la pequeña nessie.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación y puso un medicamento en el suero de bella.

Quiero ir al baño – dijo nessie.

Bella miro a la enfermera y esta entendió – claro señorita, ahora la llevare – dijo la mujer con gran amabilidad.

Ambas salieron dejándome solo con bella, la mire fijamente con suplica, me regalo una sonrisa picara y casi corrí a su lado, acercando mi rostro al suyo, respirando su dulce aroma, me perdía en su mirada.

Mi amor-susurre mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de su rostro.

Edward…-susurro – mi amor – dijo con suplica.

Te he extrañado tanto, como estas – pregunte.

Suspiro – quiero ir a casa, quiero estar contigo y con nessie, olvidar todo esto – dijo cansada.

Yo también quiero ya tenerte en casa mi amor- bese su frente – quiero que te recuperes, que estés bien –le dije.

Te ves muy cansado mi amor – acaricio mi rostro.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes de mi – dije riendo.

Seguro has estado aquí desvelándote – me regaño.

No podría estar en otro lado, no podía soportar la idea de tenerte lejos, mucho menos así como estas, tan frágil, tan delicada – acaricie sus labios.

Edward, esto ha sido horrible, no quiero verte más triste mi amor – me pidió.

Estas viva, estas bien aunque un poco lastimada, estas a mi lado… no hay razones para que no esté feliz, para que no le dé gracias a la vida, a Dios por dejarme estar a tu lado –dije con el alma.

Edward, te necesito tanto –me miro con suplica.

Y yo a ti, ha sido un infierno tenerte lejos-miraba sus labios con necesidad.

Ven – susurro.

Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y la deje hacer, pronto sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos y sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo, había extrañado tanto su contacto, que no dude ni un segundo en moverlos suavemente, separando sus dulces labios, acariciando sus mejillas y enredando mis dedos en su melena, disfrute de su contacto y me trague los supliros que escapaban de sus labios, era un sueño besarla de nuevo, después de tanto miedo y zozobra.

Mi amor – bese su nariz y sus mejillas con delicadeza.

Es tan maravilloso sentirte, parecieron haber pasado siglos –susurro.

Lo sé, pero ya nada más importa, solo que te mejores- sonreí.

Prometo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, ya quiero salir de este lugar – dijo desesperada.

Tranquila, tranquila – mi amor.

Nos quedamos mirando varios minutos, solo acariciándonos, mirándonos y sonriendo.

Nessie entro a la habitación con la enfermera y le agradecimos el favor.

Belli, la enfermera me mostro el área pediátrica, habían muchos niños allí – dijo emocionada.

Si mi cielo, ellos están un poco enfermos, como cuando te operaron de tu brazo – le recordó.

Si, ojala tengan a una mama como tu – dijo con amor.

Mi corazón se estremecía en momentos así, cuando nessie le decía a bella lo maravillosa que era, y mi bella, no contenía las lagrimas de emoción.

Belli cuando salgas de aquí volveremos a casa-pregunto nessie – me encanta la casa de

Edward, Alice me compro muchos vestidos nuevos y la señora esme me prepara galletas, pero extraño un poco nuestra casa – le comento.

Si mi niña…

Bella – la llame – te pido por favor mi amor, que sin discutir, aceptes venir conmigo a casa, voy a cuidarte mi cielo, a ambas – prometí.

Me miro confundida – Edward, no quiero ni pensar en todo el tiempo que has pasado aquí, tú tienes un trabajo…

Bella, crees que algo podría importarme cuando estuve a punto de perderte – dije

Ella frunció el ceño – veo que no tengo alternativa – dijo resignada.

Sonreí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía – no, no lo tienes amor – le asegure.

Ella iba a añadir algo mas cuando el médico entro sonriendo – buenas tardes – saludo.

Le respondí y me puse de pie ansioso inmediatamente, el se acerco a bella y comenzó a revisarla con detenimiento, agarre la mano de nessie y esperamos ansiosos, le hizo un par de preguntas a bella y ella tranquila respondía, cuando termino hablo.

Bella, estoy muy contento con tu mejoría, es increíble lo rápido que has sanado – dijo contento.

Tengo grandes razones para salir de aquí –miro sonriendo en nuestra dirección.

Cuando podremos llevar a bella a casa – dije no pudiendo más.

Sonrió – hoy mismo Edward, solo llevare los documentos a las enfermeras, me alegra mucho que te puedas ir bella, eres un ejemplo de fortaleza para muchos, fui muy grave lo que te ocurrió, pero ya estas mucho mejor, solo debes venir en 1 mes a que te quite el yeso, descansar mucho, no hacer esfuerzos y comer sanamente – comenzó a decirle – dejare con la enfermera una receta de ciertos medicamente que seguirá tomando para las molestias –concluyo.

Gracias –dijo visiblemente contenta.

Me acerque al médico – gracias doctor – dije de corazón.

Ha sido un placer, permiso – se retiro.

Siii yupi – grito nessie haciéndonos reír – escuchaste belli, vamos a ir a casa – dijo feliz.

La tome en mis brazos – vamos a ir a mi casa, pero todos juntos – le conté.

Sonrió – siempre y cuando estemos juntos –respondió.

Alice y mi madre llegaron al hospital muy animadas, sabía que les emocionaba que bella saliera del hospital ellas habían vivido a mi lado todo el sufrimiento por el terrible accidente y ahora todos nos sentíamos felices.

Tuve que salir de la habitación a la fuerza, porque bella iba a cambiarse, no quería despegarme de ella en ningún momento, pero tuve que hacerlo.

Fui a pagar la cuenta del hospital y a recoger la receta y los medicamentos de bella, yo me encargaría de que los tomara de manera adecuada y a sus horas.

Señor cullen – me llamo una voz masculina.

Alce la vista y me encontré con el agente Brent, me sorprendí de verlo, habíamos conversado varias veces por teléfono en estos días, pero no habían logrado llegar al fondo del supuesto accidente que tenia a mi bella en el hospital.

Agente Brent, me sorprende verlo por aquí, sucede algo – pregunte.

Asintió - señor cullen, logramos encontrar el auto que golpeo a la señorita Swan – comento.

Lo mire con sorpresa – y, ¿qué paso, quien fue? – dije casi alterado.

Tenemos arrestado al sujeto, dice que él no lo hizo por cuenta propia, que le pagaron para atropellarlo a usted, pero que la señorita Swan intervino-concluyo.

Sentí que la sangre me hervía y al mismo tiempo se helaba, sentí odio, furia, miedo,

Sentí todos los sentimientos malos, que una persona podría sentir, no podía imaginar quien quería lastimarme, por segunda vez, desee que hubiesen cumplido su objetivo original y fuese yo quien estuviese allí y no mi dulce y amada bella.

Tranquilícese señor-dijo con voz neutra.

Que me tranquilice – dije furioso – me está diciendo que trataron de matarme y por eso mi mujer está en ese cuarto, después de haber luchado contra su vida – la rabia que salía de mis palabras era enorme.

Lo entiendo señor – acepto – pero lo que procede… el sujeto, su nombre es embry call, dice que necesita hablar con usted, que solo a usted le dirá quien fue quien lo contrato, delo contrario se niega a hablar – me conto.

Gruñí – infeliz, seguro quiere dinero – dije asqueado.

Es probable, pero no nos queda otra opción más que usted baya a hablar con él – dijo seguro.

Deseaba tener a esa sabandija frente mí, matarlo con mis propias manos, lastimarlo y amenazarlo… pero hoy no era posible.

Tendrá que ser mañana – respondí.

Señor, esto no es un juego, necesitamos resolverlo cuanto antes – exigió.

Gire mi vista hacia atrás y en ese momento mi adorada bella salía caminando con mucha dificultad, mi madre la ayudaba a caminar y Alice sostenía a nessie, le habían puesto un sencillo vestido blanco, pero parecía un ángel, hermosa y frágil a la vez, yo no podría dejarla hoy por ir a ver a ese infeliz, hoy necesitaba cuidarla y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Tendrá que ser mañana-dije con seguridad mientras corría hacia donde mi bella venia.

Levando la vista y clavo sus preciosos ojos en los míos, le sonreí con ternura y le pedí a mi madre que me permitiera ayudarla yo.

Rodee su cintura con mi brazo con mucho cuidado y sostuve la mayor parte de su peso.

Esta todo bien amor – pregunto.

Bese su frente – ahora lo está – asegure.

Hoy no iba a pensar en nada mas, solo me concentraría en cuidar a mi bella, en procurarla y evitar que nada malo volviera a ocurrirle.

Cuando llegamos al auto con mucho acomode a bella con mucho cuidado en el asiento trasero, recostándola entre almohadas que había colocado previamente, mama y Alice se fueron en su auto con nessie.

Edward, me siento como una inútil – dijo bella mientras yo conducía.

La mire por el retrovisor – tienes prohibido quejarte de mis cuidados – le advertí.

Hizo un puchero – mi amor…

Mi amor, no me digas que exagero, lo que ocurrió fue muy peligroso, es un milagro que estés mejor mi cielo, yo voy a cuidarte y evitar que nada así vuelva a ocurrir – jure.

Edward, fue un accidente – dijo suspirando.

Apreté el volante con mis dedos y maldije internamente, si mi bella supiera que esto no había sido un accidente, que un maldito contratado por un ser inmundo y desalmado casi la había arrancado de mi lado…

No, era mejor no decírselo, ella estaba todavía delicada y la noticia de que alguien quería matarme, no ayudaría en nada a su recuperación, solo la asustaría y la haría sentir mal.

Mi amor, solo déjame consentirte, ¿sí? – pedí con la mirada suplicante.

De acuerdo – accedió.

Al llegar a casa, varios empleados nos ayudaron a subir las cosas de bella a mi habitación, había pensado muchas veces en llevarla a mi departamento, pero era mejor que estuviéramos cerca de mi familia, no quería que se sintiera sola en ningún momento, además nessie necesitaba a su tía y a su nueva abuela.

No hay nadie en casa – pregunto bella mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

Mi padre ha tenido que salir a un viaje urgente de negocios, pero me dijo que te hablaría en la tarde, que desea que te mejores muy pronto y en cuanto vuelva vendrá a verte – le conté.

Sonrió – gracias, todos han sido tan amables conmigo, apenas y tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle a tu madre por haber cuidado a nessie todo este tiempo – comento.

Y que te respondió – pregunte sentándome a su lado de la cama.

Se sonrojo un poco – bueno, me dijo que viviría en deuda conmigo por haberte salvado la vida – dijo casi en un susurro.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, acariciando sus mejillas y disfrutando de sus ojos – no es la única que te vivirá en deuda – sonreí – de ahora en adelante soy tu más humilde siervo – prometí – no existe nada que puedas desear y que yo no quiera darte – dije con amor.

Beso mi mano – solo te quiero a ti, me hubiese muerto si te perdía – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

No pude más y me recosté a su lado, quería abrasarla, pero tenía miedo de lastimarla, así que dude.

Ella entendió y con delicadeza se recostó sobre mi pecho, la abrace cuidando no lastimar su brazo enyesado, bese su frente y sentí la pequeña cicatriz contra mis labios.

Me quedo una horrible cicatriz- dijo contrariada.

Sonreí – casi no se nota, pero nada podría ser horrible en ti, luces muy hermosa y sexy en este momento – murmure en su oído.

¿Sexy esto? – levanto su brazo.

Si, sexy – la apreté contra mi cuerpo quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Edward… - dijo sin aliento.

Ah mi amor, no sabes cómo te he necesitado – dije con la respiración agitada.

Y yo a ti – respondió.

Extrañe tus besos, tus sonrisas, tu cuerpo junto al mío en mi cama, tus palabras de amor, el olor de tu piel, tu rose, la mirada profunda de tus ojos – la mire – tus gemidos, tus caricias y tu forma de entregarte a mi – dije mas excitado de lo que creía.

Edward…

Shhh, quiero besarte, te adoro – pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Te amo – susurro contra estos.

Me tome un momento casi eterno para sentir la sensación tan hermosa de sus labios sobre los míos, lentamente sin prisas, moví mis labios entreabriendo los suyos, que estaban más que dispuestos a cooperar.

La apreté con delicadeza contra mi cuerpo y profundice el beso, enredando mis dedos en su suave cabellera y haciendo que mi ansiosa lengua probara la suya.

Mi bella enredo sus piernas entre las mías y profundizamos el beso, no quería lastimarla, pero la había necesitado tanto y ella a mí, nuestros cuerpos se reclamaba intensamente.

Mi amor… - me separe levemente de ella.

No dejes de besarme – dijo entre gemidos.

Tranquila, necesitas descansar – le recordé con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

No… te necesito muchísimo – dijo sensualmente.

Ahh bella – bese sus labios – no me tientes así amor – le suplique.

Sonrió – quiero tentarte, que me desees – susurro.

Casi me rio – no puedo desearte más de lo que ya lo hago… si lo hiciera, no te dejaría salir de esta habitación nunca – dije con la voz ronca.

Me beso suavemente – te amo.

Yo mas mi heroína, yo mas – recalque.

Nos recostamos y sentí como, poco a poco se quedaba dormida, esto era el cielo, tenerla junto a mí, quedaban algunos asuntos pendientes, como encontrar al infeliz que había querido lastimarme y había lastimado a mi razón de vivir, pero todo seguiría paso a paso, lo más importante, estaba entre mis brazos ahora mismo.

* * *

Niiñas, se que seguro quieren lincharme,

enviarme con los vampiros italianos,

o algo por el estilo...

pero les explicare que estuve en examenes

y fue todo tan estresante en la escuela.

pero poco a poco volvere x akii!

les kiiero muchiisiimo!

dejen sus comentarios.

mil besos!


	13. Chapter 13

Edward

* * *

Por fin, la tenia sana y salva entre mis brazos, mirando su precioso rostro, acariciando sus  
mejillas, sus labios, su nariz; dejando suaves besos en su frente, oliendo el  
aroma que desprenden sus cabellos.

Mi cielo – susurre mirándola.

Estaba profundamente dormida, y con justa razón, estaba un poco débil y aun estaba  
lastimada, recién salía del hospital, pero yo la cuidaría, sería el mejor  
enfermero del mundo para que mi niña se pusiera bien muy pronto.

Por supuesto no me olvidaba de mi intención de pedirle que fuera mi esposa, era lo que más deseaba  
en el mundo, pero esperaría un poco a que se mejorara, quería organizar algo  
muy especial para ese momento, que nunca lo olvidara.

El molesto sonido de mi móvil me obligo a separarme de mi princesa, no quería despertarla.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y conteste.

Hola – salude.

Señor cullen –saludaron – soy el agente Brent.

Dígame agente – dije más serio.

Señor, sé que está pasando por momentos delicados y quiere estar con su novia, pero tengo que  
informarle que si no viene y atiende el asunto del presunto asesinato, este  
tipo puede salir libre inclusive con una fianza –explico.

¿Qué? – Casi grite – una fianza – Dinero, ese maldito saldría por un poco de dinero, cuando casi  
me arrebata a la razón de mi existencia, eso no pasaría, no descansaría hasta  
ver a esa rata y al artífice tras las rejas.

Si señor – comento.

Suspire – ahora mismo voy – dije decidido.

Aquí lo esperamos – dijo y colgó.

Entre de nuevo a la habitación y observe a mi bella, no quería que llegara el momento en que se  
enfrentara a su casi asesino, todo ya había sido demasiado difícil para ella,  
no quería verla sufrir más.

Bese sus labios con delicadeza – no tardare mi amor – susurre.

La arrope entre las mantas y Salí de la habitación; al bajar las escaleras mis padres y Alice  
estaba en la sala, todos sonrieron.

Como esta bella – pregunto Alice.

Bien, se ha quedado dormirá, estaba muy cansada – le conté.

¿Qué pasa hijo? – pregunto papa apretando mi hombro.

Suspire – tengo que ir a la comandancia a ver al infeliz que trato de matarme – dije con rabia.

Mi madre tomo mis manos entre las suyas – hijo, sé que todo es muy difícil para ti cariño – sus  
ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Mama… es que, fue tan difícil, casi perder a bella me deja con un miedo terrible y un inmenso  
coraje, quiero matar a ese infeliz mama – dije con la voz entrecortada.

Hijo, nosotrosigual guardamos un gran coraje e impotencia, no olvidamos que el objetivo de ataque eras tú Edward y que si bella no se interpone hijo, tal vez tu… - mi padre no termino de decirlo, para todos era muy difícil – pero no somos asesinos, creemos en la justicia y eso es lo que se hará, justicia, y quieres lastimaron a bella pagaran con creces, no importa si tenemos que usar nuestros contactos o todo nuestro dinero, ellos pagaran - dijo con firmeza.

Asentí más tranquilo, papa tenía razón, no descansaría hasta hacer justicia.

Tranquilo Edward, ve y has lo que tengas que hacer, yo te prometo cuidar a bella – dijo Alice abrasándome.

Gracias Alice – sonreí – por favor podrás estar pendiente de cuando bella despierte y no la dejes sola – le pedí – y les suplico no le digan a donde fui, bella no sabe nada aun… es muy pronto para decirle todo- suplique.

Tranquilo hijo, cuidaremos a bella y no le diremos absolutamente nada, tu sabrás cuando hablar con ella-dijo mi madre con ternura.

Gracias – dije con el alma.

Somos tu familia y te amamos y a bella igual – aseguro mama.

Yo voy hijo, estoy contigo – sugirió mi padre.

Vamos entonces – le pedí.

Salimos de casa escoltados por el equipo de seguridad de mi padre, nunca me había gustado ir por allí con escoltas, pero desde lo ocurrido prefería prevenir cualquier riesgo hacia mi familia.

Es mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas que reacción tendría al estar frente a ese infeliz, sabía  
que debía controlarme y tratar de hacer un trato con esa rata, solo él podríaguiarme al verdadero culpable.

Hijo – llamo mi padre – ¿has pensado quien está detrás de todo esto? – pregunto.

Papa, le he dado muchas vueltas y se de varias personas que a las que no agrado del todo, pero, ¿intentar  
matarme?, es demasiado, nunca eh dañado a nadie – explique.

Hijo tengo más que claro que nunca provocaste lo ocurrido, pero me asusta pensar que esa persona que guarda tanto odio hacia nosotros aun este libre por allí – frunció el ceño.

Asentí – hare todo lo posible porque eso sea por poco tiempo – asegure.

Llegamos a la comandancia y el equipo de seguridad se quedó afuera esperando, me presente y me guiaron a la oficina del agente Brent.

Buenas tardes – salude cuando entre.

Buenas tardes señor cullen, me alegra que por fin pueda estar aquí – saludo el agente Brent.

Gracias, mire le presento a mi padre Carlisle cullen – presente.

Es un placer señor Cullen – tendió su mano.

Igualmente – respondió papa.

Señor Cullen, el acusado ya dio su declaración, en ella asegura que fue un accidente y que huyo por miedo – comento.

¿Qué? Pero si él ya había admitido que alguien le pago para asesinarme – dije alterado.

Lo sé, lo dijo al principio cuando hablamos, pero después cuando declaro lo negó todo, creo que tiene que ver con una mejor oferta o mucho dinero – aseguro.

Apreté mis puños con furia, seguramente el que había contratado a esa rata, ahora le ofrecía una fuerte suma de dinero para que se culpara. ¡Rayos! Esperaba esto no complicara las cosas, necesitaba hacer una oferta mejor, lo que fuera por hacer justicia.

Agente, necesito hablar con ese hombre – dije decidido.

Señor Cullen, le pido no siga el juego de este tipo…

Hare lo que tenga que hacer, por favor, ahora necesito verlo – dije ya desesperado.

El me miro resignado y llamo a un policía – mateo acompaña al señor Cullen a ver al detenido-le pidió.

Hijo, no te dejes llevar por el odio, actúa con inteligencia por favor – pidió mi padre.

Lo hare papa, no lo dudes – prometí.

Intentandocontrolar mis emociones lo más que pude seguí al policía hasta los separos, me indico la celda y me acerque, y por fin lo vi, al infeliz a la rata más sucia que existía, un tipo de mediana estatura y moreno, su ropa era sucia y su  
mirada se clavaba en mi con una risa burlona, tenía suerte de que nos separaran las rejas, de lo contrario estaría muerto desde hacía mucho.

Me ha hecho esperar mucho señor Cullen – dijo con sarcasmo.

Infeliz – gruñí – eres un maldito, una basura – dije con odio.

Asintió – dime algo que no sepa – respondió.

Qué demonios crees que haces – reprendí – iras a la cárcel y más te vale cooperar basura – amenaza.

Frunció el ceño – sé que iré a la cárcel, y no me importa – sonrió – lo que importa es quien me  
ofrece más – dijo con sorna.

Intentaste matarme,casi asesinas a mi novia, y te atreves a pedir dinero – casi me reía, si el  
coraje y el odio no me invadieran completamente.

Se acercó un poco alos barrotes – yo solo fui una pieza en ese plan, que quede claro, yo no fui quien quiso matarlo, fue alguien que lo hubiese hecho con o sin mi ayuda – comenzó a decir – tengo una oferta por parte de quien me contrato, 2 millones de dólares por mantener su identidad en secreto, dígame señor Cullen está usted dispuesto a dar más – pregunto.

Sentía una furia recorrerme, quería apretar mis manos en su cuello y apretarlo hasta dejarlo sin  
aliento, me chantajeaba y a pesar de todo necesitaba ese nombre, el dinero carecía de importancia, hubiese dado el doble o mucho más por evitar la angustia de casi perder a mi bella, porque ella no estuviera lastimada.

Te hare una oferta que no podrás rechazar – dije con seguridad – tu no conoces los alcances que el apellido Cullen puede alcanzar, imagina cuantos amigos tenemos en el gobierno, imagina cuánto dinero tenemos para pagar a suficientes personas para que hagan de tu vida un infierno en la cárcel – su mirada se tornó diferente, odiaba  
hacerme valer de mi poder para lograr las cosas, pero esta basura era lo menos que merecía – puedes encubrir al artífice y que te de ese dinero, pero te aseguro que yo le daré el doble a cualquiera de los reclusos para que hagan de  
tu vida un infierno – amenaza.

Me está amenazando, lo denunciare por eso – dijo furioso.

Solté una carcajada – y ¿a quien crees que le creerán?, a una rata como tu… o a mí – lo rete.

Vi en su mirada un victoria de mi parte así que tenía que forzarlo un poco más, me di media vuelta  
y comencé a caminar, tenía que mostrar fortaleza si quería conseguir justicia.

Espere… no se vaya– lo escuche gritar desesperado.

Volví y lo mire con seguridad – que quieres, creí que habías tomado una decisión – lo rete.

Mire… yo, yo, nunca quise lastimar a su novia… yo, yo… de verdad yo…

Ve al grano – dijefurioso.

De acuerdo – respiraba agitado – si me ofrece algo de dinero para que me defienda en la  
cárcel yo le diré quien me contrato- dijo al fin.

Me acerque dejando mi rostro muy cerca del suyo – más te vale decir la verdad, porque si no, te juro que hare valer mis amenazas – le dije.

Mire… yo no soy ningún asesino, si he robado y hecho cosas malas pero nunca he matado… yo  
necesitaba mucho el dinero y un amigo que dijo que necesitaban un trabajito y pagarían muy bien… así que me citaron en una cafetería del barrio bajo donde vivo, me dieron ordenes de que yo recibiría una llamada con todas las instrucciones, la mujer me dijo que ella me avisaría…

Espera – lo interrumpí – dijiste ¿la mujer? – pregunte desconcertado.

Si, era una chica yo… nunca vi bien su rostro, ella siempre llevaba enormes lentes de sol y lo que supongo era una peluca rubia, pero puedo decir que era joven y muy hermosa, una figura de 10 y hablaba con mucha propiedad – dijo confundido.

Comencé a pensar, se trataba de una mujer, que quería lastimarme, y una sola imagen vino a mente…

Estas dispuesto a declarar todo lo que me acabas de contar- dije serio.

Lo dudo pero contesto – sí.

De acuerdo, necesito mostrarte algo, pero delante del agente – me retire casi corriendo.

Una enorme indignación y coraje se hacían presentes dentro de mí, pero tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

Entre a la oficina del agente Brent, el conversaba con mi padre, ambos me miraron asustados.

Agente el confesara que alguien le pago para hacerlo, por favor - le pedí.

Señor Cullen…

Por favor haga lo que le digo, y déjeme usar su ordenador – dije alterado.

De acuerdo, pero tiene que explicarme todo esto – se puso de pie y salió rápidamente.

Encendí el ordenador y espere a que entrara muy ansioso, mi padre me miraba confundido intentando preguntar, pero él era un hombre paciente y esperaría una respuesta.

Entre a una página de sociales donde se encontraba lo que quería, no tarde mucho en encontrar la foto que estaba buscando, le di rápidamente imprimir y en grande apareció la imagen que yo deseaba, esperaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma no equivocarme o estaría perdido de nuevo.

Tome la imagen y corrí fuera de la oficina, le pregunte a un policía donde estaban interrogando al  
acusado y me indico una puerta, sentí los pasos de mi padre detrás mío.

Entre interrumpiendo, el agente hacía preguntas al acusado y este respondía, me quede  
muy quieto escuchando todo lo que decía, moría por comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero tenía que esperar.

Entonces si dice que quien lo contrato era una mujer joven, de buena clase, pero siempre usaba  
una peluca y lentes de sol – pregunto el agente.

Así es – acepto este.

Señor Cullen, tiene usted una idea de quien pueda tratarse – me pregunto.

Asentí – si – gire hacia el infeliz – si te muestro una imagen crees que podrías reconocerla –  
pregunte.

Yo.. Yo, tal vez, no lo sé – dijo nervioso.

Me acerque a la mesa donde lo tenían esposado y tendí la foto frente a su cara, él la analizo  
con temor y yo esperaba ansioso, mi padre y el agente Brent se acercaron a observar, la mirada desencajada de mi  
padre lo dijo todo, era casi difícil de creer.

¿Es ella? – pregunte.

Asintió – sí, el cabello es diferente pero la reconocería en cualquier parte – dijo seguro.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se congelaba, no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar el coraje,  
pero la maldad de esa mujer no tenía límites, quería destruirme y casi lo logra.

Hijo – mi padre parecía en shock.

Lo sé – murmure.

Señores podrían decirme quien es esta mujer – pregunto el agente Brent desconcertado.

Mire a mi padre y  
después respondí – la hija de uno de los socios de nuestra empresa – gruñí – su  
nombre es Jessica Stanley – dije con odio.

Bella pov.

* * *

Abrí los ojos un poco adolorida, sentía que había dormido por horas, busque los brazos de mi  
Edward o la suavidad de su piel, pero no la encontré, estaba en su habitación  
sola, me moví ligeramente y sentí un fuerte dolor, me asustaba cuanto tiempo  
pasaría hasta que me recuperara, seguro en brazo un par de meses y las  
costillas un tanto más.

Pensar en cuándifícil era todo lo que había pasado solo me lastimaba, los accidentes ocurrían  
pero este casi me quitaba la vida… salve a Edward, porque no soportaba la idea  
de perderlo, en aquel momento no pensé en nada ni en nadie, fue este infinito  
amor que siento por él lo que me obligo a actuar así, y sigo pensando que hice  
lo correcto.

Nessie mi niña, la amaba con todo mi corazón, como si fuera mi hija, pero incluso en los peores  
momentos, cuando no sentía las fuerzas para luchar contra el dolor, confiaba en  
que Edward la cuidaría y nunca la abandonaría, porque él también la quería  
muchísimo.

Con mucho trabajo me incorpore en la cama hasta quedar sentada, me sentía muy inútil, tenían que  
cuidarme y no podría trabajar hasta recuperarme del todo.

Intentando entretenerme hasta que Edward volviera, observe su habitación, era elegante  
pero a la vez moderna y enorme, tenía una infinidad de aparatos de la más alta  
tecnología y un librero con unos 1000 libros o más, sabía que Edward era un  
hombre muy culto.

Tome el control remoto y encendí la enorme pantalla que estaba frente a la cama, estaban  
pasando noticias y las deje allí un momento.

**"Tenemos una noticia de último momento, recordaran televidentes lo sonado que ha sido el  
accidente en el que se vio envuelta la familia Cullen, una de las familias más  
importantes País…"** – tome el  
control remoto y subí el volumen.

**El muy sonado caso que les presentamos, fue del accidente que sufrió la señorita  
Isabella ****Swan actual novia del empresario Edward Cullen, hijo del empresario Carlisle Cullen,  
y socio ****de televisora mundial, bueno transmitimos la gravedad de la salud de la señorita Swan después del terrible accidente, afortunadamente la señorita Swan está recuperándose, pero ahora tenemos una noticia  
que nos ha dejado desconcertados a todo** – mire con atención a que se refería.

**Algunos contactos dentro de la policía nos han informado que el lamentable accidente, no fue tal, como escuchan, fue un intento de asesinato…**

No escuche nada más porque mi mente se paralizo… un intento de ¿asesinato? Dios no podía ser,  
entonces… alguien había tratado de matar a Edward, no, no podía ser, no podía  
ser, sentí un miedo terrible y un dolor en e l pecho… en la televisión  
aparecían esas imágenes que nunca había visto, pero se clavaban en mi alma  
lastimándome, eran del lugar donde había sido el accidente, todo lleno de mi  
sangre y la policía por todas partes… dios era horrible.

Edward – murmure, donde estaba Edward… ¿sabría el esto?, seguro que sí, ¿porque me lo había  
ocultado?, habíamos estado en peligro todo este tiempo y no me había dicho  
nada, me levante de la cama y me dolió muchísimo, pero eso no importaba, ¿dónde  
estaba Edward?.

Camine con mucha dificultad a la puerta, el dolor de mis costillas era insoportable, pero la  
angustia era más grande, salí por el pasillo y no veía a nadie.

Edward – gritaba desesperada.

Edward – volví a gritar.

Bellie – mi Nessie subía por las escaleras y me miraba confundida.

Nessie, mi niña – las lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir por mis ojos – ven mi niña – suplique  
mientras caminaba hacia ella mi pie tropezó con un pequeño escalón y caí al  
suelo golpeándome las costillas y el brazo, un dolor infernal me atravesó el cuerpo y solté un grito desesperado.

¡Bella, bella! – escuche gritos pero no podía distinguir nada.

No note nada más que el dolor, hasta que sentí como se acercaban a mí, abrí los ojos como pude,  
Edward se acercaba a mí con la mirada desesperada – mi amor… que paso, bella  
dime algo amor – decía como podía.

Ed…Edward, estas bien – dije como pude.

Yo... Si, Dios, mi amor – veía la impotencia en su mirada – mama, papa – grito – llamen al médico  
– le pidió.

Me tomo en brazos y el dolor era cada vez era más intenso, pero Edward estaba aquí, estaba bien y  
eso era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Me llevo a la habitación y me recostó en la cama, la desesperación de su rostro no se calmaba.

Mi amor, porque te levantaste – pregunto – demonios, no debí dejarte sola – comenzó a recriminarse.

Comencé a llorar de miedo y por todo lo que había pasado, Edward se acercó a mí, y tomo mi rostro  
entre sus manos – tranquila mi amor… ahora viene el médico, ¿te duele mucho? – pregunto.

Yo… Edward, no fue un accidente… quisieron matarte – dije destrozada.

Su mirada se congelo y me miró fijamente – amor como…

Respóndeme – casi grite provocando un fuerte dolor.

Tranquila, si, no fue un accidente, pero no pienses en eso ahora, solo no hagas esfuerzos, te has  
dado un golpe fuerte – intentaba tranquilizarme.

No me ocultes las cosas – dije alterada.

No lo hago… te suplico que te tranquilices, bella mi amor… - sus ojos eran suplicantes.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respire profundamente – tengo miedo Edward – dije como pude.

Mírame – me pidió – mi amor… mírame – abrí los ojos.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y se me estrujo el corazón – te amo, te amo con toda mi  
alma y nunca nadie volverá a lastimarte – pego su frente a la mía, no quería verlo sufrir.

Te amo Edward – dije con el alma – no te separes de mi lado – le pedí.

Me regalo un tímida sonrisa – nunca, lo juro – sus labios rosaron suavemente los míos, haciéndome perder toda la confusión y el miedo.

* * *

**hola queridisimas lectoras**

**ahora si lo confieso soy una completa "bitch" jaja**

**lo se, nada justifica los meses que he pasado sin actualizar, se que deben querer matarme y los entiendo.**

**pero estoy de vuelta, por fin vacaciones, soy toda suya!**

**y me pondre a escribir y actualizar muy seguido!**

**lo prometo.**

**mil besos y dejen sus comentarios :)**

**xoxo: Liibia :P **


End file.
